Un ángel y un solitario
by killer hollow
Summary: El un chico solo y menospreciado, ¿que tal le puede ir un ángel en su vida?, ¿Una vida mas interesante?
1. Chapter 1

**Un ángel y un solitario**

 **Hola chicos, estaba escribiendo un capítulo de las historias cuando se me ocurrió esto, y dije, ¿Y porque no?, asi que aquí la tienen, espero les guste**

 **Creo que es el primer crossover de sora no otoshimono con oregairu**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me perteneces, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Prologo**

Nuestra historia comienza en una casa común, donde vivía un peculiar chico, Hikigaya Hachiman, de 16 años, estudiante de la preparatoria Sobu, de cabello negro un tanto desordenado, con un mecho de pie desafiado la gravedad, de complexión delgada, como cualquier chico de su edad, pero con una singularidad que lo separa de muchos, un par de ojos que han catalogado como "ojos de pez muerto", vestía un pantalón azul y una playera naranja de manga larga con un numero 2 a la altura del pecho.

Este joven estaba recostado en su cama, viendo el techo, soltó un suspiro con gran pesadez, si bien todos sus días no eran buenos en ningún sentido, este dio un merito extra que supero al resto, no solo su loca maestra lo había obligado a unirse a un club al cual no quería ni acercarse, no se llevaba bien con esa chica Yukinoshita, era muy altanera, esa era su impresión, y la otra chica, bueno no podía decir mucho, solo que cocinaba muy mal, pero luego…

 _Flash back 5 horas atrás_

 _Cuando Hikigaya había vuelto de la preparatoria, sabiendo que Komachi aun no llegaba, ya que el siempre llegaba antes para que no se sintiera sola, dejo sus cosas en su habitación y se cambio por su ropa casual, iba camino a la cocina cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, asi que fue a recibir a su hermana, al estar cerca escucho como el celular de ella sonó y no quiso interrumpirla asi que solo iba a escuchar, ella aun no lo había visto._

 _Komachi tomo su teléfono y contesto_ _ **_ ¡OOH! Hola mama… umm ¿Sucede algo?_**_ _se acerco un poco más para poder escuchar y levemente pudo escuchar la voz de su madre_ _ **"escucha hija, a tu padre y a mí nos ofrecieron un gran trabajo, mejor que el actual pe-pero….."**_ _la escucho sollozar un momento"_ _ **tenemos que irnos de viaje por un buen tiempo, por unos años, es muy importante… y una gran oportunidad, sabes que te amamos y queremos lo mejor para ti, estaremos mandando dinero para que estés bien y que no nos falte nada….. pe-perdonanos hija por tener que dejarte, pero es mejor asi… lo siento…"**_ _Komachi quedo en shock, comenzó a llorar y entre sollozos hablo_ _ **_¿Co-como se lo diré a mi hermano mama?_**_ _escuche en la otra línea un gesto de sorpresa_ _ **"lo había olvidado…. Supongo que dile cuando quieras, perdónanos tendrás que estar sola con el…"**_ _Komachi hablo_ _ **_Espera… ¿no se despedirán de el?... ¿Por qué?_**_ _hablo un tanto molesta e Hikigaya bajo un poco la mirada_ _ **_... nos pareció más importante despedirnos de ti mi niña… cuídate mucho…..nos tenemos que ir…. Te amamos"**_ _y sin mas la llamada termino, con Komachi haciendo un coraje, no era secreto para nadie que ella quería mucho a su hermano, y que hicieran esto…._

 _Caminando hacia ella Hikigaya se paro frente a ella y su hermana se puso nerviosa_ _ **"bienvenida"**_ _fue lo que le dijo tratando de sonar normal, y gracias a que ella estaba con su nerviosismo no lo noto, ambos cenaron en completo silencio, y al terminar, luego de limpiar los trastes, se retiraron a sus habitaciones._

 _Fin flash back_

Y allí estaba él, viendo su teléfono que estaba a un lado de el, ni un mensaje de despedida le habían dejado, desde niño sabia que la favorita era Komachi pero esta acción lo tomo desprevenido.

 **_ Esto es una mierda…_** dijo lanzándolo lejos y poniéndose de pie, miro su reloj marcaban las 2:30 a.m, tomo una sudadera y se la puso, necesitaba salir, solo se llevo sus llaves para cuando volviera, salió y camino por las calles oscuras ya no había nadie en la acera y había muy pocos autos podía contarlos con sus dedos y le sobraban.

Se dirigió por calles solas y de aspecto algo peligroso, hasta llegar a lo que parecía una entrada a un bosque pequeño, se adentro y camino alrededor de 10 minutos hasta llegar a un árbol más grande que los demás, se acerco a el y leyó esas palabras que el de niño había escrito, " _¡Hikigaya Hachiman, será la mejor persona del mundo!"_ Sonrío con ironía, esas palabras que el con inocencia había escrito solo eran letras que conformaban una mentira.

 **_… esto solo apoya mi ideal, la juventud solo es el mal… y no puedes confiar en nadie…"** dijo mientras cerraba el puño, y lo libero en contra de el árbol, e hizo lo mismo con su otro puño hasta hacerlos sangrar, miro ambos puño lastimados, temblaba, sentía que quería gritar, y romper, sacar lo que tanto tiempo se guardo, pero no lo hizo, se dejo caer de rodillas sintiendo lastima por sí mismo.

Ni siquiera lloro, sus ojos estaban secos, solo se quedo mirando el cielo con la mirada perdida, queriendo convertirse en un ave y volar lejos hacia un mejor lugar, en donde se sintiera a gusto, lo único que lo ataba al lugar donde estaba era su hermana, a quien adoraba y el quería ver como se convertía en una gran persona.

Solo por ese instante dejo caer su fachada dura y recordó los momentos dolorosos que tuvo hasta ahora, poniendo un semblante triste, el lo sabía, lo supo desde hace tiempo, el nunca seria ese príncipe que salvaba a alguien en apuros y al que todos admiraban, sabía que su "deber" era aceptar el papel de villano que hace que los demás estén unidos, se había creado por si solo un ego grande hacia sí mismo, con el fin de evitar salir lastimado, pero hasta el diamante más resistente se puede romper, pero el seguiría soportando no importando que.

Su mirada perdida se enfoco a un punto negro que cada vez se hacía más grande, estaba apenas un poco más arriba de el árbol y vio como un meteoro amarillo cayo, por lo que retrocedió rápidamente para evitar ser alcanzado por lo que fuera esa cosa, exaltado y curioso se acerco a ver qué es lo que había caído y una vez el humo se disipo puso ver una chica, de pelo rosado con mechones cafés en la parte de enfrente, con un extraño traje blanco y un collar con una cadena rota, pero le sorprendió mas ver esas alas rosadas en su espalda, al parecer estaba inconsciente.

 **_¿Pero qué...?_** sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un ruido que hizo ver hacia arriba y observar con trozos de piedras comenzaban a caer de ese extraño aguajero, se asusto y salió corriendo, pero apenas dio tres zancadas se detuvo, comenzó un debate dentro de sí.

Apretó los puños lastimados **_ soy un idiota…_** y sin más corrió de regreso al agujero bajo teniendo cuidado con las piedras que caían, tomo a la chica en brazos con algo de dolor, debido a las recientes heridas, salió lo más rápido posible con una cara de entre determinación y temor, cuando miro hacia arriba… una de esas piedras iba hacia ellos, mucho más grande que las demás, ni porque corriera lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran la esquivarían, además que al verla se paralizo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero de un momento a otro ya no sentía el suelo, con miedo abrió los ojos para ver que ya no estaba en el suelo, ¡Estaba volando!, y sentía que algo los sostenía, volteo sorprendido hacia atrás para ver a la chica que había "salvado", lo estaba cargando, vio sus hermosos ojos verdes.

 **_comienza modificación…_** fue lo que dijo ella y entonces la cadena comenzó a brillar.

 **_ ¿Ah?.._** vio con asombro como la cadena antes rota se extendía hasta atarse a su mano al tiempo que ellos bajaban al suelo.

Lo dejo sentado en el suelo ye ella con la cabeza baja y arrodillada comienza a hablar **_ Gusto en conocerte… soy una angeloid de clase mascota… tipo alpha, Ikaros… estoy aquí para cumplir tus deseos,** **Masutā_** dijo con una hermosa voz mirándolo con sus lindos ojos verdes.

 **_¡¿Ahhh?! _** es lo único que alcanzo a decir el shockeado Hikigaya

 **Continuara….**

¿Merece reniews?


	2. Chapter 2: Aprecialo

**Un ángel y un solitario**

 **Hola amigos aquí el capítulo 2 de esta muy, muy, pero muy rara historia, créanme que lo que voy a escribir esta medio raro, pero igual no me desagrada la idea así que continuare**

 **Espero les guste**

 **La verdad no sé cómo será aceptada esta idea pero espero no sea rechazada del todo, esto salió mientras leia un comic de Flash, por eso no sé si valla a agradarles.**

 **No sean duro por favor.**

 **Sin más….**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

 **Capítulo 1: Aprécialo**

 **(_ Masutā _) personaje hablando**

 **_(** _ **"Masutā"**_ **) _ personaje pensando**

_ (Y salió disparado con gran furia en sus ojos) _ narración

 **_Déjame ver si entendí, ¿eres una "Angeloid" que ahora está a mi servicio? _ pregunto** Hachiman sentado en el piso de su habitación con Ikaros delante con su mirada de…. Ikaros.

La angeloid se limitó a asentir **_y también dices que no recuerdas nada aparte que eres una angeloid tipo… mascota tipo Alpha y que te llamas Ikaros, ¿cierto? _** la angeloid volvió a asentir, y una vena se formó en su cien **_ ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?!_** exclamo haciendo una cara graciosa y despeinándose de la frustración.

 **Un rato antes…**

Luego de que aterrizaran y la ángel terminara su presentación, el chico de ojos podridos miro nervioso la cadena, y comenzó a sacudir su mano tratando de zafarse, luego intento tironearla pero no funciono así que ya mas desesperado comenzó a correr en dirección a su hogar.

Miro hacia atrás y vio que la chica de cabello rosa ya no estaba, pero entonces sintió una ligera tensión en la cadena en dirección hacia arriba y al voltear miro que la angeloid volaba sobre él.

 **_ ¿A dónde nos dirigimos Masutā? _** le pregunto con voz monótona haciendo que Hikigaya acelerara el paso.

Y así corriendo cómicamente llego a su hogar … seguido de la peli-rosa llevándonos a la situación actual.

 **De vuelta al presente**

 **_Masutā le puedo asegurar que no es ninguna clase de broma_** le aseguro con voz monótona mientras sacaba unas cartas de alguna parte, captando la atención del azabache.

 **_ ¿Y para qué son esas cartas? _** y curioso se acercó a ver las misteriosas cartas que brillaban intensamente.

 **_Con ellas puedo pedir a la Synapse varias cosas para conceder deseos_** dijo mostrándole las cartas colocándolas en el suelo.

 **_** _ **" ¿Conceder deseos?, eso puede ser bastante útil en las situaciones incomodas o para apartarse de los grupos en momento necesarios" _**_ le intereso verla, pero como un flashazo recordó los hechos de la tarde que lo entristeció rápidamente **_ ¿Pueden conceder cualquier cosa? _** pregunto con la mirada ensombrecida.

 **_Si, según el sistema la orden se cumplirá de alguna manera_** dijo mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color a amarillo y luego a rojo antes de volver a la normalidad.

 **_Quiero intentar una cosa, ¿Puedo? _** le pidió de formal amable extendiendo su mano, e Ikaros deposito en ella una carta.

 **_ "Quiero tener el poder de modificar el pasado, y hacerlo yo mismo y llegar con velocidad a ese lugar muy rápido y lograrlo sin que se pueda ver o percibir" _** y con ese pensamiento la carta empezó a brillar y segundos después en el brazo de Hachiman había un brazalete color plata con detalles negros con las siglas "SPD" en color rojo intenso **_ah, ¿Qué es esto? _** dijo mientras lo inspeccionaba tratando de ver que es lo que se supone que hacia el dichoso objeto pues a su parecer no tenía nada que ver con lo que el pidió.

 **_Parece ser un conector Masutā_** dijo mientras analizaba el brazalete con sus ojos de otro color

 **_ ¿Conector para qué? _** pregunto mientras seguía mirando el brazalete.

 **_ Parece ser que es una conexión directa con la** _ **[Speed Force] _**_ a lo que Hikigaya la miro sin entender **_ es una fuerza que corre alrededor del universo, conocida por que los que pueden portarla o tener una conexión con ella muestra indicios de ocupar una gran velocidad para desplazarse y hacer viajes espacio- tiempo, o eso es lo que dice mi sistema Masutā, el dispositivo le ofrece también una protección para que no sea dañado durante los desplazamientos _** explico Ikaros haciendo que Hachiman mirara ese aparato con un enorme asombro.

 **_** _ **" Bueno si esto conecta de alguna manera con el tiempo y la velocidad con el espacio… supongo que cumplió lo que pedí"**_ **Bueno además de que estas diciendo que esto desafía las leyes de la física** _ **"igual que tu",**_ **¿cómo funciona?, no me siento nada diferente _** le respondió no sintiendo ningún cambio en el, entonces Ikaros hizo tomo un lápiz y un cuaderno escribiendo algo.

 **_Al parecer funciona con reconocimiento de voz y una cave en este caso funciona con esta _** dijo mientras le pasaba el cuaderno.

Hachiman lo leyó en voz alta **_** _ **"SPD emergency"**_ **_** al terminar de decir la oración sintió como algo comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, comenzando desde su mano derecha donde tenía el brazalete esparciéndose de manera rápida por todo su ser, se sentía lleno de vitalidad y sin que él se diera cuenta una extraña electricidad naranja estaba en sus ojos **_Wow, así que esto es la [** _ **Speed force], debo decirlo, estoy impresionado._**_ miro su mano y de pronto esta empezó a moverse rápidamente comenzando a distorsionar la imagen **_ ¡Hey!..¡¿Qu-que demonios le pasa a mi mano?!_** exclamo alarmado mientras intentaba detenerla con su otro brazo.

 **_Parece ser que la energía se manifiesta en su cuerpo, desconozco como funcione la energía, le recomiendo probarla poco a poco Masutā…pero …_** quedo callada mientras sus ojos cambiaban más de color para volver a hacer los mismo y el pelinegro esperaba que continuara **_no es nada Masutā_** le respondió de forma monótona mientras miraba los intentos de su amo al tratar de detener su brazo.

El pelinegro dirigió su mirada al reloj en su mesa que ya marcaba más de las 4:15 de la mañana por lo que ya en un suspiro de resignación se dirigió hacia afuera con la peli rosa siguiéndolo de cerca, era obvio que no iba a dormir así que lo mejor era practicar esa extraña cosa.

 **_Sígueme, es mejor probar esto de una buena vez_** ordeno un poco serio mientras batallaba aun con su brazo yendo lo más silencioso posible pues no quería despertar a su hermana mientras que Ikaros lo seguía en completo silencio y sin más ambos llegaron afuera donde aún se notaba bastante oscuro y no se veía gente a los rededores.

 **_Según dices con esto puedo desplazarme rápido, ¿no? _** pregunto recibiendo el asentimiento de la angeloid **_ Bien es hora de probarlo _** menciono aún más serio colocándose en posición para correr y misteriosamente su brazo paro de moverse,pero antes de dar un paso siquiera volvió a dirigir su mirada a su mano derecha donde tenía la cadena puesta **_ este… oye, ¿podrías hacer algo con esto? _** señalo la cadena **_Si es que esto funciona creo que te lastimare o algo _** menciono algo incómodo pero la peli rosa no cambio la expresión.

 **_La [Impresión] se puede alargar lo que desea_** le dijo mientras retrocedía unos pasos y la cadena se alargaba **_o Inclusive volverse invisible a la vista_** y la cadena dejo de verse para lucir solamente el collar con un trozo de la cadena a la vista.

Hachiman se mostraba sorprendido y a la vez incomodo de ver la monotonía de la chica frente a él **_ bien… eso es… practico ... supongo_** dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca para luego volverse a poner en posición **_ bien…_** de nuevo los rayos naranjas volvieron a sus ojos _ **¡Aquí vamos! _** y de pronto comenzó a correr a una velocidad impresionante sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la velocidad que había logrado alcanzar, pero lejos de molestarle, parecía todo lo contrario, le encantaba y se notaba por la sonrisa que había adornado su rostro mientras daba una vuelta pasando por el vecindario en un borrón anaranjado por la electricidad que lo rodeaba **_ ¡Esto es fabuloso! _** menciono mientras aumentaba su velocidad, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos comenzaba a cansarse y a disminuir la rapidez hasta por fin detenerse y respirar de una manera un tanto agitada miro a su alrededor y noto que ya estaba fuera de la ciudad en un campo al parecer.

En eso la peli rosa aterrizo a su lado viendo el estado de su maestro.

 **_ ¿Se encuentra bien Masutā? _** pregunto acercándose lentamente al Hikigaya que poco a poco recuperaba el aliento.

 **_Sí, estoy bien, gracias, pero… ¿Por qué ya no pude correr más?,¿No esto hacia que uno lograra desplazarse a otros lugares no sé, más lejanos? _** dijo levantando su brazo con el brazalete.

 **_solo es una conexión, la mayoría del proceso depende de usted_** explico mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color a amarillo y analizaban el cuerpo del chico **_Según mi sistema su condición actual está por debajo del promedio en general_** al terminar la oración un aura de depresión cubrió a Hikigaya.

Luego que se recuperó **_ bueno… con mi "nivel" actual, ¿Puedo hacer el dichoso viaje el tiempo o no? _** pregunto en un tono algo molesto mientras Ikaros seguía viéndolo fijamente.

 **_Su nivel es suficiente al parecer Masutā, pero después tendrá un gran agotamiento físico_** le dijo mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad sacando una sonrisa al pelinegro.

 **_Bueno… ¿Y cómo logro viajar en el tiempo corriendo? _** pregunto completamente perdido en el asunto.

 **_Debe de ir a una velocidad que supere por mucho a la velocidad del sonido, no es una velocidad exacta pero cuando lo logre debe mantenerla o podría pasar algo malo _** y al terminar de decirlo Hikigaya sintió un fuerte escalofrió en su columna que hizo que se lo volviera a pensar que si lo que haría valía la pena, pero con recordar las cosas que habían pasado ayer la respuesta llego sol, ¡Claro que lo valía!

 **_Gracias, creo que esto es todo…_** lo había dicho con un semblante triste y mirando hacia otro lado dichas palabras confundieron a la angeloid y antes de poder explicar algo Hikigaya salió corriendo de nuevo rodeado de la electricidad naranja.

Poco a poco comenzó a ir más rápido.

Recordó las burlas de sus compañeros desde que recordaba

Su velocidad aumento casi al doble

El momento donde aquella chica lo rechazo y nunca más volvió a dirigirle la palabra

Una vez más su velocidad volvió a aumentar.

Y la cereza del pastel, el rechazo e indiferencia de sus padres.

 **_ ¡Aaaaaaaaahh! _** el grito había sido desgarrador, soltando todo su sentir en ese grito dio una última aceleración de velocidad y provoca una onda expansiva mientras aceleraba además de dejar severas marcas en el piso donde paso.

Y de pronto delante de él se formó un portal que resulto imposible evitar y lo cruzo.

Ahora se encontraba en una especie de tubo azul mientras el aún tenía una mirada un tanto atónita por lo que se encontraba delante de sus ojos, sin dejar de avanzar comenzó a ver su vida frente a él, todo iba en reversa, entonces hizo un esfuerzo para avanzar un poco más rápido hasta que llego a donde quería llegar, el día que había nacido…

Cerca de un hospital se abrió un portal alertando a todos los que se encontraban presentes, rápidamente de aquel portal salió Hikigaya en un borrón naranja, ni siquiera perdió tiempo en ver como lucia la cuidad años atrás, solo se adentró de manera rápida al hospital con un solo destino.

Para él era como si todos se hubieran detenido prácticamente y su cabello se movía al son de sus pasos, rápidamente ya había llegado al tercer piso y se dirigía a una habitación en específico sin embargo no había notado como sin quererlo había empujado una camilla directo hacia un doctor que iba en uno de los muchos pasillos de ese hospital.

Una vez frente a la puerta la abrió de forma estruendosa, o lo haría cuando ellos lo notaran, y vio la escena frente a él, el doctor sosteniendo a un pequeño bebe en sus brazos a punto de entregárselo a la madre, su madre, podía ver a su padre y madre, ambos más jóvenes, pero sin duda muy felices a casi recibirlo, con amargura en su mirada utilizó su velocidad y tomo al bebe y salió rápido del hospital llevándose a sí mismo lejos.

En la institución todo fue un pequeño disturbio todos los papeles habían salido volando debido a una potente ráfaga de viento que provoco que varias personas cayeran de la impresión y aquella camilla golpeo al doctor haciendo que callera por una escalera, y más en específico en la habitación donde había nacido Hachiman en frente de los padres y el doctor el pequeño había desaparecido luego que la puerta fuera estrepitosamente abierta pero no había señal del culpable, mientras la madre lloraba desesperada por saber que sucedió antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Muy lejos de allí Hikigaya con su yo recién nacido estaba frente a un pozo, lo miro por última vez antes de murmurar un ligero **"lo siento, es mejor así"** antes de dejarlo caer e irse corriendo sin mirar atrás, solo quedaba volver y esperar lo que tuviera que pasar, así que rápidamente volvió y de nueva cuenta entro al portal que lo llevaría de regreso, ni siquiera miro las imágenes que pasaban por que no tenía el valor, pero de haberlo hecho podría haber visto un horrible escenario desenvolviéndose ante sus ojos.

Una vez salió del portal noto como todo era muy diferente a cuando se había ido.

 **_ ¡¿QU-QUE MIERDA PASO AQUÍ?!_** grito viendo a su alrededor notando que todo estaba mal no necesariamente en la zona del campo si no en la cuidad, se veía demacrada, sucia, vieja y abandonada, de lejos notaba como había bastantes disturbios.

 **_Masutā_** lo habían llamado una voz cerca del al voltear vio a la peli rosa prácticamente en el mismo lugar donde se fue.

 **_ ¡IKAROS!¡¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?!_** le pidió explicaciones frenético, estaba alterado.

 **_No se claramente Masutā, sigo investigando, pero al parecer hubo una gran epidemia de un virus altamente muta génico que no se ha logrado erradicar. _** le dijo con su monotonía **_ Tal parece que fue bastante agresiva al punto que comenzó una crisis luego de la histeria colectiva** _ de nueva cuenta los ojos de Ikaros cambiaron de color y la cara de Hachiman se volvía de sorpresa.

 **Luego de que se detectara la enfermedad hace 14 años, la organización mundial negó las salidas y entradas a Japón, comenzando una crisis, poco a poco se esparció la enfermedad que además los hacia actuar más agresivos a los que ya padecían, después comenzó a escasear los recursos y el alimento, así que cada persona veía por si misma si aún no caía presa de la epidemia, haciendo de todo. un lugar bastante agresivo, según el registro ahora solo hay un 8.7% de la población que había antes_** con eso Hikigaya abrió sus ojos como platos, sin encontrar sentido a lo que pasaba, pues había pensado que pasaría otra cosa.

 **_ ¡Pero, ¿cómo paso?!... ¿Y por qué demonios yo no eh desaparecido?!... ¡Me acabo de asesinar! ¡No debería estar aquí! _** lleno de desesperación zarandeo levemente a la peli rosa que no se mostró nada sorprendida.

 **_Así es, en esta línea de tiempo usted está muerto Masutā_** parpadeo confundido ante eso.

 **_ ¿Cómo que en esta "línea de tiempo"? _** la angeloid únicamente tomo una varita del suelo y comenzó a dibujar en el suelo.

Dibujo una flecha larga **_El tiempo que pasaba fluía de manera lineal, cuando usted volvió en el tiempo_** hizo una línea curva que conectaba al punto media de la flecha con el casi inicio de la figura **_** **algo cambio, no podría decirlo con exactitud que fue por que pudo haber sido hasta matar una mosca, lo que haya logrado cambiar creo que todo comenzara a distorsionarse y tomara un rumbo distinto _** donde conecto la línea atrás dibujo otra flecha pero en dirección un poco inclinada **_ De esa manera usted no murió, pues si bien su línea de tiempo desapareció usted estaba fuera de ella y no se vio afectado y yo al estar conectada a usted tampoco me sucedió nada_** al terminar a explicación Hikigaya tenía una mirada sombría.

 **_Entonces simplemente… la culpa fue toda mía…_** fue un susurro tan bajo que la peli rosa apenas y lo escucho **_ ¡Maldición no puedo ni asesinarme sin hacer estupideces! _** grito agresivamente de la nada haciendo que Ikaros se sobresaltara levemente **_ ¡Mierda!... ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo esta Koma…!... _** en ese momento lo recordó **_ ¡Komachi!_** ni siquiera lo pensó cuando salió corriendo a una velocidad tan grande que el suelo fue destrozado con el impulso que había tomado, no presto atención a los variado enfrentamientos que se desarrollaban cerca de él, donde habían personas que se enfrentaban con armas tanto de fuego como cuerpo a cuerpo, inclusive ignoro las balas que casi le impactaron cuando paso entre ellas, cuando por fin estuvo frente a su hogar sintió su mundo desfallecer ante lo que vio, todo se veía viejo casi destruido, entro lentamente esperando que algo pasara.

 **_ ¡¿Qué quieres aquí bastardo?! _** una joven salió de la oscuridad con bate de baseball con clavos dispuesta a atacar al pelinegro, que se sintió un poco aliviado al verla con vida, pero con ver su estado bajo por completo ese alivio, se veía demacrada, débil y desnutrida, pero aun así tenía una mirada fiera esperando su momento para atacar, sintió un dolor en su pecho ella nunca le había dado una mirada de ese tipo mucho menos ese tipo de palabras.

 **_Tranquila Komachi…. Soy yo _** trato de acercarse lentamente, pero fue repelido porque ella abanico con el bate para alejarlo.

 **_No te conozco, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, pero sé que vienes a terminar lo que ellos hicieron, ¿verdad? _** ella lo miro con asco y enojo **_ Ya están a punto de morir … mínimo déjenlos irse en paz_** su tono afligido y algo apagado lo confundiófue entonces cuando el peli negro dirigió su mirada a atrás de la chica y vio a dos siluetas recostados en el suelo cubiertos por unas mantas, y no necesito más explicación…

La verdad le cayó como balde de agua fría el en ese mundo había muerto y por ende ella no lo conocía, y ahora ella sufría a costa suya **_ Escucha yo…_ n** o termino su oración cuando escucho sonidos de pasos apresurándose a su dirección y al voltear miro como había un grupo de hombres armados que comenzaron a apuntarles.

Uno de ellos estaba al frente y tenía un enorme moretón en el lado izquierdo de su cara además de tener el ojo cerrado **_Hola enana_** saludo con burla y asco el hombre mientras Komachi afianzaba e agarre a su bate **_Eh venido para demolerte el … "Regalito" de ayer_** dijo mientras señalaba su ojo y se mostraba más serio.

Hikigaya estaba muy nervioso nunca antes había estado en una situación así y debía decirlo, tenía miedo, pero el pensar que le podía a pasar a su pequeña hermana le dio algo más de valor y dio un paso al frente encarando a los hombres.

 **_ ¿Que quieren con ella? _** pregunto lo más serio e intimidante que pudo, lo cual no fue mucho y lo supo al ver las miradas divertidas de los hombres.

 **_ Oh, nada niño solo vamos a terminar lo que ayer no pudimos… terminar con esa chiquilla junto con esas ratas detrás de ti_** comprendió la situación seguramente hubo enfrentamiento, sus padres heridos y Komachi desesperada hirió al líder haciendo que se retiraran.

Antes de poder hacer algo su hermana ya se había lanzado contra los sujetos que comenzaron a disparar a fuego abierto.

De pronto todo se volvió lento para él.

La electricidad anaranjada volvió a rodearlo y se movió lo más rápido que pudo alcanzando a su hermana y sacándola de esa lluvia de balas.

Para aquellos sujetos el únicamente había desaparecido junto con la chiquilla y sus disparos solo habían impactado el concreto de la pared para reaparecer atrás de ellos haciendo que se sobresaltaran, al igual que Komachi que no sabía con exactitud qué había pasado.

una gran rabia se apodero de a mente del pelinegro al ver que su hermana casi moría con esos disparos, por lo que la dejo de manera delicada en el suelo y se volteo encarando a los sujetos **_Lárguense_** el tono frio y amenazador que había utilizado era mucho mayor al que antes había usado sumándole esa electricidad en sus ojos lo hicieron ver aún más intimidantes, para los sujetos se les había creado la imagen que ese chico era mucho más de lo que se podía ver y sin pensarlo dieron un paso atrás de miedo.

Pero antes de poder mover un musculo sintió un terrible dolor en pierna derecha y su hombro izquierdo que hizo que se tuviera que hincar y soltar un grito de dolor, se sujetó el hombro, al voltear noto como había otro hombre armado que al parecer le había disparado, el daño en su pierna no era muy grave todo parecía que solo había sido un rozón de baja profundidad, pero el de su hombro era más grave pues no se sentía muy capaz moverlo.

Komachi se mantenía expectante ante esto, ignoro lo que había pasado para lanzarse de nuevo contra los sujetos, pero esta vez…

Hachiman no pudo detenerla **_ ¡Me las pagaras! _** dijo una colérica pelinegra a escasos metros de alcanzar su objetivo.

 **_ ¡No lo hagas! _** el sonido sordo de los disparos se esparció por el lugar y él se quedó con el brazo estirado tratando de alcanzarla, mientras veía con era cruelmente atravesada por las balas, ella soltó un grito ahogado al sentir semejante dolor y caía fuertemente al suelo, respirando con mucha dificultad mientras salía sangre de sus múltiples heridas.

Una explosión de rayos anaranjados se hizo presente en la habitación, alertando a los sujetos.

En medio de esa tormenta de electricidad estaba una silueta que poco a poco se reincorporaba que los asusto tanto que casi sueltan sus armas, antes de que pudieran siquiera apuntar el pelinegro ya estaba frente a ellos y le había asestado un violento golpe a su líder mandándolo a volar un par de metros, y el hombre solo había sentido como si hubiera sido golpeado por una enorme roca en el estómago antes de que el aire saliera de su cuerpo y perdiera su conciencia.

 **_Hagan que vuelva…_** susurro de manera agresiva levantando la mirada haciendo ver que estaba llorando, pero a pesar de eso, se veía una mirada colérica y llena de odio hacia ellos **_ ¡Hagan que regrese! _** grito antes de desaparecer en su velocidad y los hombres solo sintieron múltiples golpes en todo su cuero antes de sentir un en sus cuellos y perder totalmente la conciencia.

Hikigaya estaba parado en medio de todo ese desorden con la mirada sombría mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos **_ Komachi…_** se acercó a su hermana sin importarle si quiera el dolor en su cuerpo, se hinco al lado de ella tomando su cabeza con un brazo y con mucha dificultad moviendo el otro para hacer que reaccionara **_Reacciona por favor…_** pero fue inútil, ella ya no estaba respirando **_no…_** su mirada era indescifrable, no queriendo creer lo que pasaba **_ Por favor…. Responde_** intento con más insistencia, pero era imposible que ella hiciera algo, no pudo más y rompió en llanto desconsoladamente abrazando como pudo al cuerpo de su difunta hermana.

Ikaros a los poco minutos llego a la escena, viendo como su maestro lloraba al lado de alguien que ella no identificaba.

 **_ Por favor…dime que puedo arreglarlo_** dijo en voz baja, dejando a su hermana en el suelo nuevamente reincorporándose yendo hacia la peli rosa lentamente **_Dímelo por favor_** dijo en tono desconsolado frente a la angeloid.

 **_Los deseos no pueden ser deshechos y aun cuando pudiera hacer esto un sueño, el tiempo fue modificado y todo esto seguiría igual _** y ahora el pelinegro su derrumbo sobre ella llorando algo que en su estado normal jamás hubiera hecho.

 **_Por favor, debe haber un modo de arreglarlo… por favor, tu eres mi última oportunidad Ikaros, te necesito conmigo_** en ese momento el reactor de la peli rosa sufrió una anomalía, o al menos eso pensé la angeloid.

 **_Podría hacer algo Masutā_** hablo llamando la atención del pelinegro que levanto la mirada **_... si vuelve a entrar en el túnel del tiempo podría ir de nuevo al pasado y detenerse antes de que haga esto, pero… no sé qué suceda después… existe la posibilidad que usted desaparezca…_** a pesar de su tono monótono esas palabras se sintieron distintas a las demás.

Para Hachiman fue como si le regresaran el alma al cuerpo **_Entonces supongo que debo hacerlo… no puedo hacerle esto a mi hermana _** dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar pero sentía el horrible dolor de su pierna y su brazo comenzaba a dormirse un poco debió al dolor, avanzaba tratando de correr pero cojeaba bastante poco a poco comenzó a correr pero tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro mientras Ikaros lo seguía volando a su misma velocidad **(nota: cuando Hikigaya se movió rápido antes no sufro dolor por la adrenalina y el enojo).**

Rápidamente salieron de la cuidad al mismo punto donde Hachiman había partido, pero se le notaba que en cualquier momento se desplomaría.

 **_Bueno Ikaros, si esto no sale mal… no habrá sido tu culpa, si no mía por ser un estúpido** _ le dio la espalda **_ Adiós_** iba a comenzar a echar carrera, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

 **_Masutā, en su estado actual puede ser aún más peligroso de lo que es, no creo que deba…_** sus palabras fueron detenidas por el pelinegro que quito su mano de su hombro.

 **_Pero debo hacerlo, no importa lo que pase _** y soltó carrera de nuevo.

 **_Masuta…_** susurro viendo cómo se alejaba su amo.

(Canción Sia – Alive)

I was born in a thunderstorm

(Nací en medio de la tormenta,)

I grew up overnight

(maduré de la noche a la mañana)

I played alone

(jugué solo)

I played on my own

(jugué sin compañía,)

And I survived

(y sobreviví.)

A pesar de su cara de sufrimiento no se detenía, al contrario, cada vez iba más rápido.

I wanted everything I never had (Quería todo lo que nunca tuve) 

Like the love that comes with light (Como el amor que viene con luz)

I wore envy and I hated that (Llevé puesta la envidia y la odié)

But I survived  
(Pero sobreviví.)

En su mente apareció la imagen de Komachi siendo acribillada por aquellos sujetos.

I had a one-way ticket to a place

(Tenía un billete solo de ida a un lugar)

Where all the demons go

(Al que van todos los demonios)

Where the wind don't change

(Donde el viento no cambia)

And nothing in the ground can ever grow

(Y en la tierra nunca nada puede crecer)

No hope, just lies

(No hay esperanza, solo mentiras)

And you're taught to cry in your pillow

(Y te enseñan a llorar en tu almohada)

But I survived

(Pero sobreviví.)

I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing...

(Todavía respiro, todavía respiro...)

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive...

(Estoy vivo, estoy vivo, estoy vivo...)

I found solace in the strangest place

(Encontré consuelo en el lugar más extraño)

Way in the back of my mind

(En el fondo de mi mente.)

I saw my life in a stranger's face

(Vi mi vida en la cara de un extraño)

And it was mine  
(Y era la mía.)

Sus ojos volvieron a obtener esa electricidad.

I had a one-way ticket to a place

(Tenía un billete solo de ida a un lugar)

Where all the demons go

(Al que van todos los demonios)

Where the wind don't change

(Donde el viento no cambia)

And nothing in the ground can ever grow

(Y en la tierra nunca nada puede crecer)

No hope, just lies

(No hay esperanza, solo mentiras)

And you're taught to cry in your pillow

(Y te enseñan a llorar en tu almohada)

But I survived

(Pero sobreviví.)

I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing...

(Todavía respiro, todavía respiro...)

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive...

(Estoy vivo, estoy vivo, estoy vivo...)

You took it all (Te lo llevaste todo)

But I'm still breathing (Pero todavía respiro.)

¡Fallar no era una opción!¡ Si o si lograría arreglar todo esto aun si el dejaba de existir en el intento!

I have made every single mistake (He cometido todos los errores)

That you could ever possibly make (Que puedes alguna vez cometer.)

I took and I took and I took what you gave (Tomé y tomé y tomé lo que tu me diste)

But you never noticed that I was in pain (Pero tú nunca te diste cuenta de que yo sufría)

I knew what I wanted (Sabía lo que quería)

I went out and got it (Salí y lo tomé)  
Did all the things that you said that I wouldn't (Hice todas las cosas que tú dijiste que no haría)

I told you that I would never be forgotten (Te dije que nunca sería olvidado)

And all in spite of you  
(Y todo, a pesar de ti.)

Un impulso más de velocidad y los rayos anaranjados abrieron una vez más el portal y lo cruzo…

And I'm still breathing

(Y todavía respire)

I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing...

(Todavía respiro, todavía respiro...)

I'm alive!

(¡Estoy vivo!)

-You took it all, but I'm still breathing-

(-Te lo llevaste todo, pero todavía respiro-)

De nuevo se encontraba corriendo por ese tubo azul, yendo cada vez más rápido, hizo un esfuerzo generando una onda expansiva y su velocidad aumento, y de pronto lo vio, así mismo corriendo e intento llamarlo.

 **_ ¡IDIOTA DETENTE, LO VAS A ARRUINAR TODO! _** le grito con toda su fuerza haciendo que su otro yo volteara.

 **_ ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!_** entonces el Hikigaya herido ogro llegar a su lado.

 **_¡DETENTE CARAJO, TODO VA A SALIR MAL!_** le grito una vez estando a la par.

 **_¿¡Y tu que sabes?!, ¡Este es el método más eficaz para no lidiar con todo!_** Hachiman quiso darse una palmada en la cara, no mejor quiso dársela a él **_¡Ahora lárgate!_** y lo golpeo haciéndolo retroceder y casi caer pero logro recomponerse **(Nota: recuerden que cuando Hachiman regreso la primera vez iba con la mente algo nublada).**

Ante los ojos de ambos de nuevo pasaban los sucesos de su vida y estaban próximos a llegar a donde había irrumpido antes el pelinegro.

La sangre salió de sus heridas y tuvo que tragarse un grito de dolor y continúo corriendo haciendo el esfuerzo más grande de toda su vida, no podía permitir que sucediera y no sabía que hacer así que solamente pudo tomar a su otro yo y derribarlo cayendo ambos, hubo una luz cegadora y entonces todo se volvió negro…

Con Ikaros

Habían pasado un par de segundos desde que su amo se había marchado, ya todo había sufrido un enorme cambio y al perecer había regresado a la normalidad, pero no había rastros de Hikigaya, observaba la cadena, que seguía allí y en un punto desaparecía, si aún no se rompía la [Impresión] significaba que su maestro seguía con vida.

Pasaron unos segundos más cuando el portal volvió a aparecer, y de allí salió despedido una persona que rodo por el suelo varios metros antes de quedar allí tirado boca abajo luego de eso el portal se cerró.

La peli rosa se apresuró para poder atender a su amo, lo coloco boca arriba y coloco su cabeza sobre su regazo, movió ligeramente su cara tratando de hacerlo despertar.

El pelinegro abrió lentamente sus ojos viendo la mirada monótona de la angeloid, pero estaba tan preocupado por lo sucedido que ignoro por completo la posición y la sugerente visión que tenia de los pechos de la chica **_ ¿Funciono? _** pregunto débilmente pues se sentía cansado y casi sin energías.

 **_Si Masutā, funciono_** y aunque no hubo un cambio en su manera de hablar el pelinegro se sintió feliz con la noticia.

 **_Me alegro_** dijo mientras cerraba los ojos un momento, para minutos después ponerse de pie lentamente igual que la peli rosa.

El pelinegro noto que ya no tenía las heridas en su pierna ni en su hombro, pero aun así sentía el dolor, pero supuso que se le pasaría al no haber ninguna herida que curar.

 **_ ¿Te importaría llevarme a casa Ikaros?, no siento que pueda correr o caminar_** pregunto lo más amable que pudo recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica que se colocó a su espalda y extendió sus alas emprendiendo el vuelo a su casa el cual duro unos minutos y ambos al entrar lo hicieron con la mayor discreción posible.

Entraron a la habitación del pelinegro y este le dijo que se quedara allí hasta que el volviera, no sin antes ver el reloj que había el cual marcaba las 5:48, y sin más salió dejando a la angeloid sentada en la cama sin saber qué hacer.

El pelinegro llego a la cocina y comenzó a preparar algo para comer para tres personas, lo hizo con el único fin de distraerse, tenía mucho que digerir luego de esto pues no podía contarle a nadie solo el e Ikaros lo sabían, pero aun no sabía qué demonios hacer con ella, pero eso lo resolvería después, primero quería ver a su hermana, aun sentía miedo de lo que había pasado, la vio morir…

No iba a estar muy tranquilo luego de eso, llego la hora en la que su hermana despertaba y no paso mucho en lo que ella, guiada por el aroma a comida llego a la cocina

Vio un tanto sorprendida que su hermano había preparado el desayuno y casi se le para el corazón cuando prácticamente se le abalanzó en un abrazo bastante fuerte **_ ¿He-hermano?_** preguntó dudosa y un tanto asustada de su comportamiento.

El no respondió solo le sonrió **_Ven, vamos a comer_** dijo mientras la empujaba a la silla y hasta ayudaba a sentarse.

Una vez sentada el chico dejo u plato de comida y un vaso de leche a un lado, le haba preparado hotcakes con miel y fruta más intranquila comió e Hikigaya también, pero había algo que no lograba encajar en todo eso, pero no pudo preguntarle pues vio el reloj y noto que ya era tarde para ella y se levantó apresurada pues ese día debía llegar temprano.

 **_Hermano debo irme se me hace tarde para la escuela_** corrió a la sala donde tomo su maletín **_Nos vemos en la tarde_** dijo y Hachiman le contesto simple "Que te valla bien" y se retiró.

Una vez se fue el pelinegro tomo otro plato y sirvió una porción de hotcakes y fruta además de la leche y la llevo en una bandeja hasta su habitación donde encontró a la peli rosa exactamente como la dejo.

Dejo la charola en la mesita e invitó a la angeloid a acercarse **_Te traje al para desayunar, asumí que podrías tener hambre_** le dijo con tono sereno **_Disfruta y perdón por dejarte, pero debo ir a la escuela_** tomo su uniforme y se metió al baño, para salir unos minutos después ya cambiado vio que el plato ya estaba vacío **_Por favor no salgas de la casa, espérame volveré en la tarde_** y la peli rosa asintió y el pelinegro se fue a la escuela.

(Lo demás pasa igual al anime solo que en lugar de anduviera fijándose en el grupo de Hayama, no dejaba de ver el brazalete)

 **_"** _ **Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé" _**_ pensó mientras suspiraba pesadamente, pues seguía enredado con lo que paso.

Entonces noto la situación en la que estaba Yuigahama (Capitulo 2 de Oregairu), no sabía por qué pero eso le había dado la imagen de lo que había pasado con Komachi y esos hombres.

 **_** _ **" Bueno, si se tiene que matar a alguien que sea a mi" _**_ pensó poniéndose de pie yendo hacia el grupo de "populares" ante la mirada de todos **_¿No crees que ye fue suficiente?_** hablo con voz seria a la "princesa altanera" y aun cuando ella lo miro como una serpiente a unto de morderlo no se intimido, mientras todos en el salón se quedaban mirando con asombro como el, la estaba confrontando, el por primera vez si sentía que ayudaba a alguien.

Y Yui tenía una mirada de asombro al ver como "Hikki" la defendía, y sus mejillas se encendieron levemente.

Y comenzó.

Una batalla de miradas entre Miura e Hikigaya…

 **Continuara…**

 **¡Y terminamos!**

 **¿Merece reniews?**


	3. Chapter 3 Lo que es y será

**Un ángel y un solitario**

 **¡Wow!, ¿Yo subiendo un capitulo rápido?**

 **Eso es raro, pero, en fin, contra todo pronóstico, escribí este laaargo capítulo, bueno para mí 7 000 palabras son bastantes considerando que solo ocupe un par de días, así que si tiene faltas o errores no me juzguen, hice lo que pude.**

 **Espero les guste la historia, si gustan los invito a leer mis demás historias, sin más…. ¡Comenzamos!**

 **-Tanto Oregairu y Sora no otoshimono pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, esta es simplemente una historia sin ningún lucro-**

* * *

 **_ ¡Te mataré! _** personajes hablando.

 _[SPD emergency]_ – Técnicas o cosas parecidas.

 _ **_ ("Esto aún no acaba") _**_ pensamientos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Lo que es y será**

Si había algo que pudiera definir la situación en este momento para todos los ajenos a la situación, seria incomodidad, algunos trataban de hacer que no les afectaba esa tensión que se estaba generando entre la podrida mirada del solitario del grupo y la de molestia de Miura, la de ella era de una serpiente de cascabel esperando el momento justo para morder mientras el de alguna forma se mantenía tranquilo y le sostenía la mirada con total calma, mirándola como si la analizara y tratara de ver a través de ella.

 **_No te metas en donde no te llaman Hikio_** siseo con molestia y levantaba e rostro con soberbia, este ni siquiera ostro reacción de enfadarse cosa que aumento el enojo de la rubia.

 **_Realmente no me metería, pero me arruinas la comida con esta…. "Innecesaria pelea" Miura_** dijo de forma seca y muy seria que de alguna forma estremeció a varios del salón, no habían viso esa faceta del chico de ojos muertos, pero, ¿Cómo culparlo?, en este momento no había dormido nada, se asesinó a el mismo, para darse cuenta que la rego además de presenciar la muerte de su hermana, y aun que ya estuviera arreglado los sentimientos seguían ahí, además que aún no tenía idea que demonios haría con Ikaros, y por último, la cereza del pastel es que a pesar de no tener las heridas, el dolor seguía presente, de hecho durante la clases tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar un quejido y en ese momento se estaba conteniendo porque el simple hecho de levantarse le costaba.

El grupo de Hayama miraban sorprendidos ese tono tan frío, sabían a la perfección el modo de hablar de "El ojos podridos" pero nunca lo habían visto en ese estado, parecía un verdadero sociópata en potencia, su cabello más desordenado de lo habitual y esas ojeras sumándole sus ya intimidantes ojos, eran una gran combinación,

 **_Igual no te debería de importar, solo vete y listo_** respondió con arrogancia.

 **_Usualmente lo haría, ¿pero sabes?... hoy no me dieron ganas _** se acercó un poco más y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa retorcida y altanera **_ … así que hazle un favor al mundo y cierra la boca_** todo pareció detenerse, ¿en serio él había tenido los huevos para decirle eso de frente?, y aun mas, ¿con esa sonrisa tan arrogante?

Ella cerro los puños con fuerza y estaba a punto de contestar, igual que sus amigos que parecía que le saltarían encima en cualquier momento, eso incluía a Hayama que ya no tenía para nada su sonrisa amable ahora liquidaba al pelinegro con la mirada con más fuerza que los otros mientras Yui miraba todo en silencio y con una cara de pánico, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

 **_ ¡¿Qué demon…?!_** no alcanzo a terminar por que el pelinegro se dio la vuelta ignorándola y comenzando a hablar.

 **_Pero en fin, no es de mi incumbencia, así que me voy…_** soltó en tono despreocupadovolteo a verla de reojo mirándola por encima del hombro **_ pero en mi opinión deberías escucharla Miura_** dijo en tono serio, y reparo un segundo en la mirada de sorpresa e Yuigahama, camino hacia la puerta donde estaba entrando Yukino, pero ni siquiera la volteo a ver solo salió y se recargo en la puerta escuchando lo que pasaba, porque sabía que con una Miura enojada y Yukinoshita en el mismo lugar no hacía falta preguntar qué pasaría.

Escucho su discusión (Es igual al anime-capitulo 2-), Hikigaya vio como todos los estudiantes salían rápido hasta que salió Yukinoshita que cerró la puerta y se puso del otro lado del pasillo dejando a dentro al grupo Hayama, se miraron un segundo, ambas miradas iguales de frías, no dijeron nada solo escuchaban atentos el discurso que le aba la peli rosa a Miura.

No pareció ofendido cuando ella lo nombro diciendo que se dormía o que su risa era espeluznante cuando reía.

 **_Pensé que hacías esa risa extraña solo en el club, pero también lo haces en el salón de clase, ¿eh?... deberías dejar de hacer eso, es realmente repugnante_** menciono Yukino con una mano en el mentón, volteando a verlo.

El sonrió arrogante **_ ¿Y privar a todos de mi hermosa sonrisa?, olvídalo_** y se cruzó de brazos recargándose en la pared, sorprendiendo levemente a la pelinegra, al no esperar esa respuesta.

 **_Realmente das asco_** dijo con desdén.

 **_Gracias, me esmero en eso_** respondió con mero sarcasmo y su arrogante sonrisa realmente no se sentía con ganas de refutar así que se le hacía fácil responder de esa manera sin notar que se comportaba bastante diferente a como lo hacia antes.

Ella soltó un suspiro cansino, la estaba desesperando un poco, notaba claramente que no era el mismo del día de ayer, pero no dijo nada y se dedicó a escuchar lo que decía Yui, y una vez termino la pelinegra se retiró murmurando un **"¿ves?, podías decirlo directamente"** y se fue sin más dejando a Hachiman solo.

Unos segundos después Yuigahama salió por la puerta sorprendida de encontrar al pelinegro recargado en la ventana **_ ¡¿Estabas escuchando?!_** exclamo sorprendida y el solo levanto una ceja.

 **_No lo hacía, yo simplemente estaba aquí parado_** respondió serio haciéndose el desentendido.

 **_ ¡Mientes, me espiabas!... ¡Grosero!¡Escoria!¡Pervertido! ... ahhh…umm… ¡Grosero!... no, debe de ser algo más fuerte…_** dijo luego de soltar varios insultos y el seguía casi igual.

 **_ ¿terminaste? _** cuestiono con una ceja levantada.

 **_ ¡Grosero! _** dijo sacándole la lengua y se iba a echar a correr, pero se detiene, desviar la mirada antes de empezar a hablar.

 **_Por cierto… gracias por… defenderme ahí dentro_** dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y un poco sonrojada.

 **_No sé de qué hablas yo solo me estaba quejando_** respondió desviando la mirada un poco incómodo.

 **_Aun que digas eso… Gracias_**

 **_Yo no hice nada realmente…** _ dijo serio, no quería crédito por algo que no hizo, a sus palabras **_ deberías darte prisa, el descanso acabara ponto _** le recordó mientras se daba la vuelta mirando hacia la ventana.

 **_ ¡Cierto!... ¡Adiós, tonto! _** y le saco la lengua una vez más y se fue, logrando alcanzar a Yukino un poco después.

El azabache simplemente las miro irse para darse la vuelta camino hacia la cafetería mirando fijamente su brazalete que en ese momento se encontraba apagado, mientras se peguntaba que estaría haciendo esa rara chica que encontró ayer.

* * *

Residencia Hikigaya

Mientras tanto la angeloid seguía sentada en forma chibi mirando hacia la nada mientras miraba curiosa una pequeña mosca que volada por el lugar.

* * *

Time skip- Final de las clases

Luego de que por fin terminaran as clases, donde, por cierto, se sentía bastante tensión en el ambiente por que el grupo de Hayama no dejaban de liquidar con la mirada a Hachiman que únicamente los ignoraba olímpicamente, que hacía que se enojaran un poco más, pero al final del día fue tema pasado.

Aun pensativo y con el dolor presente, aunque un poco menor que antes, llego al club donde noto como sus compañeras estaban en la puerta viendo algo a través de la ventanilla con algo de preocupación.

Se acercó sigiloso como de costumbre y una vez próximos hablo **_ ¿Qué es tan interesante? _** pregunto serio de la nada asustándolas que prácticamente saltaron de su lugar.

 **_ ¿Podrías no asustar a la gente de esa manera? _** le reclamo Yukinoshita.

 **_ Claro, claro… Pero, ¿qué están haciendo allí? _** cuestiono levantando una ceja.

Ellas se miraron entre si algo preocupadas **_ Hay una persona sospechosa dentro del salón _** dijo Yui un poco retraída.

El azabache no dijo nada solo se acercó a la puerta con el ceño levemente fruncido, sus compañeras no creían que haría algo así, pero él no tenía ganas de lidiar con problemas así que se metió directo a lo que hubiera ahí.

Abrió la puerta de golpe para encarar a la persona dentro mientras sus compañeras se encontraban detrás de él mirando cuidadosamente por los costados.

Dentro se encontraba una persona robusta que vestía el uniforme de la escuela y sobre este traía una gabardina color café, en sus manos tenía un par de guantes negros que dejaban libres sus dedos, usaba en el rostro usaba unos lentes gruesos color negro, tenía un singular cabello blanco y lo tenía amarrado en una coleta.

Miraba a la ventana con aire pensativo y en el momento que entraron el viento soplo haciendo que unas hojas salieran volando dando un efecto dramático cuando el comenzó a hablar.

 **_ ¡Ya era hora!, ¡Te estaba esperando, Hikigaya Hachiman! _** Exclamo mientras se volteaba a verlo y lo apuntaba haciendo una pose extraña, el azabache gruño por lo bajo y sus compañeras miraban al sujeto de manera extraña.

 **_ ¿Es conocido tuyo? _** pregunto Yukino volteando a verlo.

 **_No_** respondió de manera seca mirando al extraño con molestia aparente.

 **_ ¿Ah?, Así que ya no reconoces a tu compañero, ¡Me decepcionas Hachi…! _** Estaba comenzando a hacer una pose como si cargara una espada cuando fue interrumpido por Hikigaya.

 **_Deja el maldito teatro de una vez y di a lo que vienes_** dijo de una manera gélida, que superó con creces a la fría forma de hablar de Yukino, eso descoloco mucho a sus compañeras que lo miraron entre extrañadas y asustadas, ¿era su imaginación o el chico estaba más agresivo hoy?

El chico retrocedió un paso levemente intimidado **_ Vamos, tranquilo, ¡recuerda aquellos días infernales en la que nos la pasábamos corriendo todos los días! _** pero ni siquiera se inmuto en lo que dijo.

 **_Ya di que quieres Zaimokuza_** pidió enojado mirándolo de forma penetrante y cruzándose de brazos.

 **_ ¡Entonces si lo conoces! _** exclamo Yui con ligera repulsión, pero entonces volteo a verlas, y ambas se estremecieron al ver ese par de ojos podridos mirándolas de manera fría, muy diferentes al día anterior.

 **_ ¿Quién es él? _** se atrevió a preguntar la pelinegra.

 **_ ¡Yo soy el espadachín, Zaimokuza Yoshiteru! _** dijo haciendo un ademan de enfundar su espada imaginaria y luego levantar el brazo orgulloso

 **_Me parece que tu amigo quiere algo de ti_** Dijo Yukino al azabache, pero este estaba mirándolo aun molesto.

 **_ Yo no tengo amigos_** dijo mordazmente sin voltearla a ver, y el peli blanco no pareció notar el enojo de Hachiman.

 **_ Es cierto, yo tampoco tengo amigos…_** pareció deprimirse un momento mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero continuo enseguida **_ Una pregunta Hachiman, ¿este es un club?, ¿no? _** pregunto señalándolo.

Yukinoshita hizo un además de responder, pero Hikigaya se adelantó **_Si, es el club de voluntariado _** respondió de forma seca.

 **_Ya veo, entonces según las palabras de la erudita Hiratsuka, estas obligado a cumplir mi deseo_** dijo emocionado.

Pero fue cortado enseguida por "el ojos muertos" _ **Aquí no se cumple ningún deseo, solo se ayuda, a la seguramente tontería que tienes que pedir_** a estas alturas ya tenía un tic en el ojo al ver semejante cantidad de sandeces, sus compañeras lo miraron mal, estaba siendo demasiado agresivo, pero ellas no entendían, ¡Él quería ir a descansar!, le dolía el cuerpo y ya casi le daba migraña de tanto pensar en qué demonios hacia esa chica peli rosada en su casa.

 **_Ve-veo que la voluntad del gran Bodhisattva Hachiman sigue en pie_** murmuro con nerviosismo mientras soltaba una risa incomoda **_ ¡Por eso ayúdame! _** exclamo recobrando su actuación.

Pero al ver la fría mirada del chico prefirió callar, mientras comenzaba sudar a mares, en eso Yukino llamo a Hikigaya tomándolo por la manga de su saco.

 **_Entonces, ¿Qué es eso de "espadachín"? _** cuestionó en el oído de Hachiman y Yui se acercó para escuchar.

El suspiro con fastidio **_ Tiene síndrome de octavo grado_** dijo levemente fastidiado.

 **_ ¿" Síndrome del octavo grado"? _** cuestiono sin tener idea a que se refería, al igual que la peli rosa.

 **_ para resumir no es una enfermedad ni nada parecido, solo que vives actuando como un personaje que vive en su mente, porque su nombre se basa en un Shogunato de Muromachi, Ashikaga Yoshiteru_** dijo mirando como el chico hacia poses extrañas viendo la ventana.

 **_Si es así, ¿Por qué piensa que eres parte de su fantasía? _ cuestionó** la pelinegra mientras ponía su mano en el mentón. Y Yuigahama lo veía con mucha extrañeza haciendo gestos de incomodidad.

 **_Mi nombre es similar al dios de la guerra de su fantasía_** dijo tajante

 **_Estoy sorprendida de que conozcas la historia_** dijo mirándolo desconfiada.

 **_Bueno la mayor arte me la contó el _** musito algo frustrado, para acercarse a Zaimokuza **_ Ya deja esas tontas poses y di a lo que vienes, y más te vale que dejes de hablar así y recojas todo eso_** dijo lo último más frio notando que no hablaba en vano y el chico decidió no jugar más y rápido recogió todo ante las miradas gélidas de los pelinegros y una de extrañeza de la chica de pelo rosa.

Así que una vez calmados todos y sentados mientras lo veían fijamente.

 **_ ¿Así que un manuscrito? _** cuestiono mirando fríamente, mientras las chicas estaban algo incomodas, Yukino creía que ella llevaría el asunto, pero para su sorpresa el chico de ojos muertos lo llevaba bastante bien, pues el peli blanco ya no hacía nada de sus fantasías y ahora estaba más serio, mientras Yui no sabía que hacer al ser primeriza en estos asuntos.

 **_Así es, el manuscrito es una novela ligera, estoy penando en entrar a un concurso de nuevos autores, pero no tengo amigos ni nadie que juzgue que tan bueno es, léelo por favor_** pidió en tono amable.

 **_Creo que acabas de decir algo** _ **muy**_ **triste_** dijo la pelinegra en cono convaleciente.

 **_ ¿Sabes que hay lugares para esto?, solo súbelo a uno y pide comentarios _** le sugirió en tono serio mientras veía el manuscrito en sus manos.

 **_No puedo hacerlo, no tienen piedad… si lo condenan puedo morir_** Dijo en tono derrotado.

 **_** _ **("No esperes mucha compasión aquí") _**_ dijo mirando por un segundo a Yukinoshita, que por alguna razón que no conocía se sintió ofendida **_ Supongo que está bien entonces, será juzgado y mañana se te dirá el veredicto, ¿Qué dicen? _** pregunto viendo a sus compañeras.

 **_Me parece bien_** dijo la ojiazul con su usual tono serio.

 **_Yo no tengo problema_** respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa Yuigahama.

 **_ ¡Qué bien! _** dijo emocionado, se levantó y de su mochila saco dos copias más y se las entregó, y para evitar más incomodidades se despidió y se retiró.

Todo quedo en silencio, hasta que Hachiman tomo sus cosas y caminaba hacia la puerta.

 **_ ¿A dónde crees que vas? _** preguntó mordazmente la pelinegra al ver su intención de marcharse.

 **_Me voy temprano tengo algo que hacer_** respondió sin voltear a verlas realmente necesitaba descansar.

 **_ ¿Qué es lo que un parasito tendría por hacer? _** pregunto esta vez con intención de atacarlo como era ya su semi costumbre.

El volteo a verla con ojos un poco desquiciados y una sonrisa retorcida que las estremeció por completo **_ ir a infestar a otros y podrirlos hasta sus entrañas_** ni el mismo supo de donde había sacado eso, pero estaba de malas y hacer eso le pareció muy fácil para librarse e irse.

* * *

Una vez salió de la habitación, quedó en un silencio sepulcral que rompió Yui después de un rato **_Oye Yukinon_** la llamo un poco preocupada.

 **_ ¿Sí?, Yuigahama-san_** pregunto igual de desconcertada que ella.

 **_ ¿No crees que Hikki estaba… más… retorcido de lo usual? _** cuestiono sintiendo un leve escalofrió al recordar esa última sonrisa y sus ojos completamente desorbitados.

 **_Pensé que era la única que lo creía, pero tienes razón, hoy está muy diferente, pero seguramente es solo parte de su verdadera naturaleza_** dijo tratando de cerrar el tema.

 **_No estoy tan segura_** dijo mirando hacia la puerta donde hace unos pocos minutos el azabache había salido.

Pasaron un rato juntas y ambas salieron y se retiraron a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

En el estacionamiento de bicicletas

Hikigaya había llegado al estacionamiento, pero entonces recordó algo importante, esa mañana no había usado su bicicleta, se dio un fuerte manotazo en la frente por ser tan distraído.

No quería hacer todo el trayecto a pie, suspiro frustrado, pero entonces recordó su brazalete, miro a su alrededor, se cercioró que no había nadie y sonrió, por lo menos esa cosa iba a servir de algo.

Necesitaba un lindo paseo.

(Introduzca canción- Adam Lambert - runnin from my heart)

Steel to my trembling lips

(Hago acero mis labios temblantes)

How did the night ever get like this?

(¿Cómo es que a la noche le guste esto?)

One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down

(Un trago de whisky y este va abajo, abajo, abajo)

Bottom of the bottle hits

(Abajo los golpes de botellas)

Waking up my mind as I throw a fit

(El despertar de mi mente como un grito)

The breakin' is takin' me… down, down, down  
(La ruptura me lleva..  
Abajo, abajo, abajo)

Hizo como si lanzara un puñetazo al aire **_** _ **[SPD emergency]**_ **_** dijo en un tono serio y una sonrisa confiada, y una ligera inda eléctrica se formó en su brazo derecho y comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, y de nuevo sestaba esa sensación, de fuerza y poder…

My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after.

(Mi corazón late rapido yo sé lo que busco)

I've been standing here my whole life

(He estado parado aquí durante toda mi vida)

Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realice

(Todo lo he visto dos veces ahora es el momento en el que me di cuenta.)

It's spinnin' back around now, on this road I'm crawling

(Todo está dando vueltas, en este momento y con toda la multitud.)

Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right

(Sálvame porque me caigo ya no puedo respirar bien)

Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'

(Porque sigo... Corriendo, Corriendo, Corriendo, Corriendo.)

Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'

(Corriendo, Corriendo, Corriendo, Corriendo)

Runnin' from my heart.

(Corriendo de mi corazón)

Salió corriendo a una enorme velocidad, dejando una onda expansiva donde él había estado anteriormente, rápidamente cruzaba la ciudad con una sonrisa, sin notar las miradas de asombro que estaba sobre el o más bien lo que veían de él pues solo alcanzaban a ver un borrón negro con algunos tintes naranjas debido a la electricidad que lo rodeaba.

'Round and around I'd go

("Vueltas y vueltas me voy.)

addicted to the numb living in the cold

(Adicto a la vida adormecida en el frío.)

The higher, the lower the down, down, down

(Cuanto mayor sea el más bajo es el abajo, hacia abajo, hacia abajo.)

Sick of being tired and sick of waiting

(Enfermo de estar cansado y enfermo de esperar.)

For another kind of fix

(Para otro tipo de solución)

The damage is damning me down, down, down

(El daño que me está condenando abajo, abajo, abajo.)

Aun no sabía que lo había llevado a actuar tan salvaje hoy, ¿el sueño?, ¿el estrés mental?, no quería enterarse, lo sabía que le gustaba, le agrado tao ver como dejo a Miura enojada, mucho más saber que podía lograrlo, hacerlo por lo que era "importante", por el "bien común", hacerse odiar…

Ese era su papel…

My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after.

(Mi corazón late rapido yo sé lo que busco)

I've been standing here my whole life

(He estado parado aquí durante toda mi vida)

Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realice

(Todo lo he visto dos veces ahora es el momento en el que me di cuenta.)

It's spinnin' back around now, on this road I'm crawling

(Todo está dando vueltas, en este momento y con toda la multitud.)

Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right

(Sálvame porque me caigo ya no puedo respirar bien)

Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'

(Porque sigo... Corriendo, Corriendo, Corriendo, Corriendo.)

Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'

(Corriendo, Corriendo, Corriendo, Corriendo)

Runnin' from my heart.

(Corriendo de mi corazón)

En medio de su veloz carrera por la cuidad, donde pasaba por los autos con muchísima facilidad, noto dos cosas que llamaron su atención, un auto negro de porte clásico y elegante, y na chica con un perro esperando a que el semáforo cambiara, para el en ese momento todo se volvió lento ellos no podrían ni verlo, pero él sí, le trajo recuerdos de su primer día de clases, un perro pequeño café y un auto parecido a ese a punto de atropellarlo, gruño, no debía volver a cosas del pasado, aumento la velocidad y esas cosas desaparecieron de su vista.

 **_** _ **("No importa lo que hubiera pasado, mi destino es ser el malo de la historia")**_ _ pensó tratándose de convencerse a sí mismo de que esa era la verdad.

Woah ohhhhh,  
I'm coming alive.

(Estoy volviendo a la vida)  
Woah ohhhhh,  
Wake up now and live oh!  
voy a despertar ahora y vivir, oh!

Woah ohhhhh,  
I'm coming alive.

(Estoy volviendo a la vida,oh!)

A life that's always been a dream

(Una vida que siempre ha sido un sueño.)

Wake up now and live oh!

(Voy a despertar ahora y vivir,oh!)

Un poco más despejado de lo que pasaba, llego a su casa y entro rápido para que nadie lo viera, por suerte aún era temprano y Komachi tardaría un poco en llegar por lo que tenía tiempo para pensar que haría con aquella chica con alas.

Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado, aun no procesaba lo que ella era y lo que podía hacer, pues gracias a ella él había disfrutado de su gran carrera hasta su casa que solo duro unos segundos cuando normalmente le tomarías varios minutos si se movilizaba rápido.

Al no verla en la sala ni la cocina se dirigió a su habitación donde la encontró sentada donde la dejo mirando con suma atención una pequeña mosca.

Esto duro unos segundos hasta que ella reparo en su presencia **_Bienvenido a casa, Masutā_** dijo con tono Ikaros, dando una leve reverencia.

 **_Emm… Gracias_** respondió incomodo pues no estaba muy acostumbrado a esos recibimientos, tosió un poco recobrando su compostura **_ vamos a la sala tenemos mucho de qué hablar_** pidió serio.

 **_Si Masutā_** asintió y lo siguió.

Ambos estaban sentados en sofá, en un silencio que no era muy incómodo, solo que Hachiman no sabía por dónde empezar.

 **_ Repasemos, habías dicho que eras un…angeloid, ¿cierto? _** la peli rosa asintió **_ Bueno si no eres de este mundo, ¿de dónde eres?, ¿Qué es lo que eres exactamente? _** cuestiono mirándola serio.

 **_ Soy un angeloid de clase mascota, no recuerdo más que eso Masutā, lo último que recuerdo es que desperté cuando usted me cargaba_** hablo con un tono igual medio vacío.

El solo soltó un quejido de frustración **_ Bueno y, ¿cuál es el fin de que estés aquí? _** pregunto un poco más confundido.

 **_No lo sé, solo sabía que estoy a servicio de mi Masutā_** cuando término de hablar el ya no sabía si darse un manotazo o estrellar su cabeza con la mesa.

 **_Está bien, escucha, Komachi llegara en un par de horas, realmente ocupa dormir, así que puedes hacer lo que gustes mientras descanso, si escuchas que alguien entra, ve a despertarme, ¿de acuerdo? _** pregunto mientras se masajeaba el cuello.

 **_Si Masutā_** asintió y el azabache se fue.

EL pelinegro se cambió rápido y se tiró a su cama boca arriba mientras trataba de pensar qué demonios hacer, pero la única solución que encontró fue que… ella viviera con ellos, pero no sabía que iba a decirle a su hermana cuando llegara, si más se dejó vencer por el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

En la cocina.

Luego que Hachiman se retirara la angeloid se encamino a la cocina, algo le decía que debía hacerlo, y comenzó a indagar en los ingredientes que tenía a su disposición y una vez termino coloco todo en la mesa.

Con velocidad lavo lo vegetales, los coloco sobre a barra para posteriormente picarlos en pequeños trozos, dejo las verduras picadas en un recipiente para después agregarle agua y ponerlos al fuego en la estufa.

Se dirigió a la arrocera y utilizando su "visión", supo cómo funcionaba, agrego lo necesario y la programo para que cocinará el arroz, por último, tomo una sartén y comenzó a azar varios trozos de carne, cuando ya estaba terminando, había pasado alrededor de na hora y media, dejo la comida tapada y se dirigió a la sala.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y por ella entro una chica algo pequeña con un uniforme de secundaria, tenía el cabello negro azabache igual que su hermano y ese extraño mechón en punta que igual que su hermano parecía tener vida propia.

 **_ ¡Onii-chan, ya llegué! _** anunció con una sonrisa, pero su expresión paso a una desconcertada al ver a esa chica con un extraño traje blanco y esas raras alas **_ e-esto… Disculpa, ¿Quién eres? _** pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo a la "intrusa" de su casa.

 **_ ¿Tú eres Komachi-san? _** pregunto educadamente.

 **_ ¿A-ah?, es decir si soy yo _** respondió desconcertada, ella hizo una leve reverencia y camino hacia las habitaciones.

 **_ ¿A dónde vas? _** pregunto la Hikigaya.

 **_Masutā pidió que lo despertara cuando llegara, quiere hablar de algo al parecer_** respondió de forma monótona, y Komachi quedo de piedra al escuchar eso de "Masutā", ¡¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso?!, ¡¿Quién era ese Masutā?!, no iba a negar que aparte de extraña, estaba asustada, ¡¿Quién diablos se había metido a su casa?!, por seguridad corrió a la cocina con intención de tomar un cuchillo, pero se extrañó más el ver que la cena estaba preparada, ¿Por qué una extraña se colaba a su casa y preparaba la comida.

* * *

En la habitación

El pelinegro seguía dormido, tenía una expresión de calma, cuando la peli rosa entro, se quedó unos segundos contemplando su rostro completamente calmado, en entendía, pero verlo así… le gustaba…

No pensó más y se acercó, lo sacudió ligeramente por el hombro, hasta que este frunció el ceño y comenzó a despertar.

Al despertar lo primero que vio fue el rostro de la peli rosa, se sentó en la cama y se estiro.

 **_Masutā, Komachi-san llego_** Dijo en tono monótono y el espabilo de inmediato.

 **_ ¡¿Cómo?!, ¡¿Y te vio?!_** pregunto alarmado tomándola de los hombros y ella solo asintió, se levantó y se puso unas sandalias, ahora tenía un pants negro y una camiseta gris simple, camino hacia la puerta y camino a la sala, pero no vio a su hermana, hasta que volteo a la cocina y se veía desconcertada viendo algo en particular.

 **_Komachi, ¿Qué haces ahí? _** cuestionó y ella volteo a verlo asustada por estar distraída.

 **_Onii-chan…_** dijo acercándose e iba a preguntar algo, pero la peli rosa apareció detrás de él y se le adelanto.

 **_Por cierto Masutā, prepare la cena_** menciono Ikaros con su tono monótono, shockeando a Komachi.

 **_ ¡¿Qué es eso de Masutā, Onii-chan?!_** pregunto escandalizada sacándole un sonoro suspiro al azabache.

 **_Vamos a cenar y te explicare todo, ¿sí? _** propuso y ella solo asintió un poco desconfiada.

Una vez sentados en la mesa la angeloid les sirvió y comenzaron a cenar, todo en silencio, una vez terminaron la chica tomo los platos y los puso en el fregadero y preparo te, ahora estaban sentados y la Hikigaya los miraba interrogante.

 **_Muy bien, espero una buena explicación Onii-chan_** e l soltó un suspiro de cansancio, **_ ¿Quién es ella? _**

 **_Soy un Angeloid de clase mascota de nombre Ikaros, a servicio de Masutā_** respondió casi por inercia la peli rosa, sorprendiendo a la chica haciendo gruñir al azabache al saber lo que venía.

 **_ ¡¿MA-MASCOTA!?... ¡ONII-CHAN!, ¡¿QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA?!_** grito levantándose de la mesa, pero él no pareció sorprenderse.

 **_Komachi cálmate, esto tiene una explicación…_** pidió masajeándose el puente la nariz **_ Ikaros…_** llamo seriamente el pelinegro **_ LA próxima vez que te pregunten quien eres, no respondas nada de eso, es malo _** ella bajo la mirada al sentirse reprendida, lo cual noto de inmediato el chico de ojos muerto **_ Pero está bien que lo hayas dicho ahora_** no debía enojarse de todas formas no era su culpa.

 **_ Te escucho Onii-chan_** intervino la peli negra impaciente.

Y durante los siguientes diez minutos él le conto lo que había pasado la noche anterior, claro omitiendo que había hecho un desastre en eso de las líneas del tiempo, le conto que él le había creído cuando ella le había dado un objeto que hacia cosas fuera de lo normal que al final había destruido, confundiendo a la peli rosa, ¿porque le mentía?

Ella escucho cada palabra con atención y cuando termino tenía una mirada más seria de lo normal mirándolo as enojada **_ ¿En serio crees que me tragare esa historia? _** pregunto molesta y el volvió a suspirar.

 **_ Sé que parece sacado de un manga o algo así, pero es la verdad_** respondió serio.

 **_ Pero, ¿cómo se supone que ella vuela, o que da objetos extraños? _** se cruzó de brazos, el solo se masajeó el cuello exasperado.

 **_Bueno supongo que puedo mostrarlo, Ikaros, ¿podrías traer algo que ella pida? _** pidió volteando a verla.

 **_Si Masutā, no tengo problema_** respondió sacando sus cartas.

 **_Bueno Komachi, pide algo y veras que lo que digo es verdad _** dijo en tono serio y ella quedo pensativa.

 **_ Bueno supongo que si pidiera algo sería un PS4, eh querido tener uno desde el día que salió _** ante tal petición el azabache se quiso dar un golpe, ¿es serio pedía eso?

La carta que tenía en la mano comenzó a brillar y entonces en la mesa apareció la grandiosa consola en su respectiva caja, los ojos de la pequeña brillaron con emoción.

 **_ ¡Ok, ahora si les creo! _** dijo abrazando su regalo con emoción y es que aparte, ¡venía con 4 juegos extra!

 **_ Bueno ahora que ya nos crees… _** mencionó con una gota en la cabeza al ver a su hermana, y ella le puso atención **_ Ella se quedara con nosotros a partir de ahora, ya que al parecer estamos ligados por una cosa llamada** _ **[impresión]**_ **_** AL mencionar eso ella los miro raro, entonces le hablo a la angeloid **_ ¿podrías hacerla visible? _** pidió y ella asintió y la cadena dl collar de Ikaros se hizo presente y se veía como se conectaba en la mano derecha del azabache.

 **_ Está bien Onii-chan no tengo problema con eso _** respondió bastante feliz, entonces el azabache se estaba levantando y la peli rosa se acercó hacia el fregadero.

 **_Bueno entonces si me disculpas tengo varias cosas que hacer, así que supongo que hasta mañana _** se levantó y se empezó a retirar, seguido de Ikaros.

 **_Hasta mañana_ estaba distraída ni siquiera le cuestiono donde dormiría la peli rosa,** cuando volteo se sorprendió al ver que los trastes ya estaban lavados y estaban escurriendo **_** _ **("Vaya, esa chica sí que es eficiente") _**_ _pensó sorprendida, para luego tomar la consola e irse hacia la sala, no iba a desperdiciar tiempo_ teniendo semejante belleza en sus manos _._

* * *

En la habitación

El azabache, tenía suerte que no tenía muchos deberes, por lo que le tomo menos de diez minutos terminarlos, sin notar que su mano estaba escribiendo mucho más rápido de lo normal, siendo observado por Ikaros, que estaba sentada en la cama.

 **_ Bueno supongo que ahora debo leer el manuscrito _** dijo un poco fastidiado, y olvidando que su brazalete aún estaba encendido.

 **_ ¿Manuscrito? _** pregunto la angeloid confundida.

 **_ ¿No sabes qué es? _** respondió extrañado recibiendo una negativa **_ bueno es una historia escrita, en realidad es bastante corta, habla sobre cosas fantasiosas y romances extraños_** explicó mientras leía el título, ella pareció conforme con su respuesta y se quedó callada viéndolo en silencio.

Comenzó a leerlo, pero primero vio la hora aún era levemente temprano eras las 6:42, comenzó a leer y quedo absorto mientras lo analizaba que no noto como cada vez pasaba las páginas más rápido y sus ojos adquirían esa electricidad anaranjada.

Termino de leerlo dando un suspiro, no sabía cuánto tiempo paso se quedó absorto en su lectura, volteo a ver el reloj y se sorprendió, marcaba que eran las 6:49, inmediatamente volteo a ver a su brazalete, era obvio que era obra de ese dichoso objeto **_ ("Parece que tiene más utilidades de las que creí") _** pensó asombrado.

 **_ ¿Qué tal estaba el manuscrito Masutā? _** lo saco de sus pensamientos la angeloid.

 **_Siendo honesto, era terrible, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar, puede ser mejor… _** dijo mientras lo dejaba en el escritorio.

 **_ ¿Entonces usted lo mejorara? _** pregunto ladeando la cabeza, no tenía muchas ganas, pero…

 **_** _ **("Su petición era que quería ganar… ¿Pero…? ...)**_ _ desvió la mirada al techo, ya tenía el método para que el mismo mejorara _**_ ("Es hora de que Hachiman haga su trabajo") _**_ tomo una pluma y un bonche de hoja de uno de sus cajones **_ Si Ikaros, vamos a mejorarlo _** trono sus dedos y la peli rosa vio cómo su amo comenzaba a escribir a gran velocidad, deteniéndose de vez en cuando, para tomas las hojas del otro manuscrito, leerlas y volver a escribir.

* * *

Mientras eso en el apartamento de Yukinoshita ella leía concentrada el texto mientras tenía un paquete de marcadores adheribles y tenía una pluma en la mano, y en casa de Yui, ella se encontraba viendo la televisión junto a su padre que leía el periódico.

Ya entrada la noche se ve a Yui dormida y el manuscrito olvidado dentro de su mochila, y Yukinoshita estaba tomando café viendo la ventana.

* * *

En casa de los Hikigaya, el azabache veía orgulloso su trabajo, se lo paso a Ikaros y ella lo leyó de manera rápido y sin complicaciones.

 **_ ¿Y qué te parece? _** pregunto luego de que acabara.

 **_ No comprendo del todo el primer manuscrito, pero el suyo es claramente superior Masutā_** no quiso comentarle, pero aún tenía dudas en esa parte del romance que tenía el que había hecho el pelinegro, quería entender ese término que utilizaba, "amor".

 **_Bueno supongo que amos a dormir, Ikaros puedes usar mi cama por hoy, después veremos cómo nos acomodaremos _** dijo yendo hacia su ropero para sacar mantas parar dormir en el suelo, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea.

 **_Masutā, los angeloids no necesitamos dormir_** dijo en tono vacío, sorprendiendo al peli negro.

 **_ ¿Entonces, como recargan sus energías o eso? _** cuestiono, pensando en cómo debía ser eso.

 **_No lo sé, no recuerdo de como era antes de llegar aquí Masutā _** dijo dando una reverencia **_Esperare a que despierte Masutā_** se sentó de forma tradicional.

El suspiro, no podía hacer nada en ese momento, se acostó y la miro antes de caer dormido le dijo **_ _mañana iremos a buscar algunas cosas para que puedas estar aquí_** y sin más cayo dormido y la peli rosa miraba el rostro de su Masutā, pero por algún motivo le gustaba verlo así de pasivo.

* * *

Al día siguiente

Después de un consistente desayuno preparado por Ikaros, ambos hermanos se fueron a sus respectivas escuelas, no sin antes le dijera a Ikaros que podía hacer lo que quisiera pero que no saliera hasta que regresara, podrían llamarlo trampa, pero Hikigaya una vez donde nadie lo veía utilizo su brazalete y llego a una parte cercana a la escuela donde casi nadie transitaba y camino con naturalidad.

Ahora estaba caminando a paso lento hacia la escuela cuando se detuvo, para soltar un bostezo y sintió un golpe en su espalda y al voltear vio a Yui como culpable.

 **_ ¡Bueno días!... ¿Qué paso Hikki?, te ves cansado _** comento alegremente.

el la analizo unos segundos de forma penetrante **_ no leíste el manuscrito, ¿o sí? _** dijo con una ceja alzada.

Ella se sorprendió de ser descubierta y fingió parecer cansada **_ ¡Claro que sí!, de hecho, aún estoy somnolienta _** dijo mientras se tallaba un ojo, claro que él no creyó, fueron a su salón y tomaron sus respectivos lugares.

* * *

Al finalizar por fin las tortuosas clases, Hachiman fue al club, y al entrar se encontró a una medio dormida Yukino, se quedó viéndola unos segundos hasta que ella se despertó y volteo a verlo.

 **_Estoy sorprendida, con solo ver tu rostro ya no me siento nada somnolienta en absoluto _** dijo atacante y luego dio un bostezo.

Él se molestó un poco **_ Gracias, suele pasar seguido con las personas _** respondió de forma sarcástica yéndose a sentar.

Yukino se impresiono al ver que seguía casi igual de sarcástico y agresivo, pero no comento nada, esperaron en silencio hasta que por fin llegaron tanto Yui como Zaimokuza, tomaron asiento y comenzaron a hablar.

 **_Bueno, díganme, ¿qué les pareció? _** pregunto emocionado, esperando las respuestas.

 **_Lo siento, pero no estoy familiarizada con este tipo de textos_** respondió Yukino.

 **_No importa quiero escuchar comentarios de la gente común también_** pidió el peli blanco.

 **_Bueno…_** pero antes de continuar el peli negro la interrumpió.

 **_Espera, yo comenzare Yukinoshita-san_** intervino, y sus compañeras lo miraron un poco raro por esa actitud que no había mostrado.

 **_Entonces comienza_** dijo cruzándose de brazos un poco fastidiada de ser interrumpida.

 **_ ¡Adelante Hachiman!, di que te encanto _** exclamo emocionado pero la fría y analítica mirada que le dio no le dijo nada bueno.

 **_Seré directo… _** se puso de pie y tomo el escrito en sus manos **_ Es una total basura_** lo dijo de una forma que ni Yukino hubiera igualado, sorprendiendo a Yui y sobresaltando a Zaimokuza.

 **_ ¡Pero…! _** iba a objetar, pero lo interrumpieron.

 **_Déjame terminar_** pidió muy serio **_ no hay manera que tu escrito gane, tu nivel de utilizar kanjis es muy malo, hacer una inversión en las palabras realmente mala, y pones palabras donde no deberían, además que pierdes la redacción en varias partes cambiándola continuamente, eso sin contar lo controversial de la historia, narras hechos míticos de varias mitologías que no tienen nada que ver entre sí, además de varias escenas que no son necesarias como la heroína desnudándose…. Un trabajo así no llamar la atención en ese concurso, ni un primerizo se interesaría en leerlo_** al terminar todo quedo en silencio, el chico ni siquiera sabía que decir y las chicas no sabían a donde iba todo eso **-_ pero… _** dijo de repente tomando la atención de los presentes.

Camino hacia su mochila y saco tres paquetes de hojas que dejo sobre la mesa, tomo uno y se lo dio a Zaimokuza _ **Puedes usar este, no sé qué tan bueno sea, pero quizá sea mejor, después de todo, ganar es lo que quieres, ¿no? _** el chico tomo el escrito y Hachiman fue hacia la puerta con sus cosas, dejando los otros paquetes de hojas en la mesa **_Aunque…_** se detuvo y volteo a verlo de reojo con desde **_Tu trama tampoco era tan mala_** casi había salido ese comentario con burla y sin más se fue.

Una vez se fue quedo silencioso, el chico comenzó a leer el escrito rápidamente, y tuvo que aceptar que era mucho mejor que el suyo, más real y simple, sintió coraje, ¿se burlaba de lo que quería hacer?, no lo creía suficientemente capaz?, con enojo se levantó, dejando atrás sus payasadas lanzo el escrito a la basura.

 **_ ¡Le demostrare que sin su ayuda puedo ganar y hacer un escrito increíble! … ¡Cuento con ustedes para que juzguen mi próximo escrito! _** dijo con determinación real dando una reverencia, aunque casi lo dijera con lágrimas, salió del salón caminando rápidamente, dejando a las chicas desconcertadas.

Ellas no entendían, y con curiosidad tomaron las hojas que estaban en la mesa, eran iguales, por lo que dedujeron que eran copias del escrito que le había dado, cada una comenzó a leerlo, si bien no era muy complejo, era muy atrayente, sobre todo al público joven, y eso debía admitirlo Yukino, un poco después Yui interrumpió la lectura.

 **_esto…_** dijo de repente tomando la atención de la pelinegra **_ Esto lo escribió Hikki_** afirmo sorprendiendo a la pelinegra, ¿él había hecho ese texto?

 **_ ¿Estás segura? _** pregunto escéptica Yukinoshita recibiendo una afirmación de Yuigahama.

 **_Si, eh visto su letra y la reconozco, es algo escrito por él_** dijo con tono seguro.

 **_ ¿Por qué se tomaría la molestia de escribirlo el mismo?, no se ve que fuera de ese "tipo" de persona_** dijo poniendo una mano en su mentón, pensativa.

 **_Hikki…_** susurro apretando contra si el escrito, ¿Qué planeaba con todo eso?...

* * *

Mientras tanto el azabache escucho la exclamación de Zaimokuza, sonrió de forma torcida y se retiró para evitar un enfrentamiento, su trabajo estaba hecho.

 **_** _ **("La gente necesita algo para hacer las cosas, pero, ¿qué es lo que necesitas para hacerlas lo mejor posibles?, ¿el amor?, ¿la felicidad?... ninguna de esas, ocupas odio, odiar a alguien para tener la fuera para lograr lo que quieres y destruir o demostrarle a esa persona lo que eres, y dar el todo por el todo… no cierto, ¿Zaimokuza?") _**_ pensó caminando tranquilamente con camino a su casa, escondiéndose por allí y activando su brazalete para irse.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **¿Merece reniews?**

 **Por fin luego de un rato logre acabar, espero les haya gustado, con esto me despido, ¡ADIOOOOS!**


	4. Chapter 4 El camino continua

**Hey chicos, hace mucho tiempo que no venía por acá, la verdad, por un rato pensé en abandonar todo esto, e irme sin explicación, pero luego pensé, ¡Oh qué diablos!, y comencé a escribir.**

 **Así que los pondré al dia y daré mi patética excusa de por qué me fui un largo rato, la primera fue mi tiempo, en ese rato, yo estaba tratando de salvar el semestre (lo cual cas logre) y tenía que ocuparme de mi trabajo, que fue bastante pesado, y pues tenía que salir de mi pequeña depresión luego de que mi pareja me dejo por otro (Si, muy sad por mi).**

 **¡Pero a lo que venimos!**

 **Me esforcé en escribir esto, y me sorprendí al ver que eran ¡0 mil palabras, realmente creo que me pase y eso que solo escribí la mitad porque lo considere muy largo, por eso lo dividí en dos partes, así que en la próxima verán la continuación.**

 **Por otro lado, creo que es hora de hablar el resto de mis historias, verán en esta la verdad es que ya hasta tengo un final estructurado, que estoy pensando en levar a cabo, mientras que en las otras aun no lo eh pensado bien por lo que ahora no tengo un plan verdadero para terminarlas.**

 **Y ahí esta creo que eso es todo, realmente espero les guste y me comenten si les gusta o no**

 **¡Así que traigan papitas y refresco para pasar el rato con esto!**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El camino continua, o te obliga a continuar.**

 **(- Masutā –) personaje hablando**

 **\- (** _ **"Masutā"**_ **) – personaje pensando**

\- (Y salió disparado con gran furia en sus ojos) – narración

* * *

Temprano por la mañana, el chico de cabellos azabache despertaba, y con mucha pereza se levantaba, soltó un bostezo cansado y estiro sus brazos, y con sus ojos muertos reviso su cuarto sin mucho interés, su mente rememoro los acontecimientos pasados.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el asunto con Zaimokuza, desde aquel dia recordaba que estaba mucho más serio que de costumbre, y por lo que pudo escuchar en los pasillos, ahora estaba más activo en las clases y pasaba más tiempo en la biblioteca, leyendo libros de historia, mitologías y kanjis, sin parar, y lo atribuyo a lo que había pasado.

Dio una sonrisa algo sombría, era obvio que todo ese odio estaba canalizado para escribir una buena historia y poder encararlo y obvio restregarle su trabajo a él.

Suspiro cansado **–** _ **("bueno…. Al menos ese idiota está haciendo algo de provecho para variar") -**_ pensó mientras se dirigía al baño para asearse.

* * *

Residencia Hikigaya- Cocina

Mientras tanto en la cocina Ikaros y Komachi se encontraban haciendo el desayuno juntas, luego de un par de días de haber convivido, a Komachi le agradaba bastante la peli rosa a pesar que ella no mostraba muy expresiva, le agradaba la curiosidad por las cosas que llegaba a mostrar, y también le gustaba ver que se preocupaba por el bienestar de su hermano, pero, aun así, se sentía algo preocupada por no saber mucho de la chica angeloid, así como su origen y el porqué de sus habilidades.

Pero a pesar de eso solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, ya tendrían tiempo de encargarse de eso.

 **\- Komachi-san, el arroz está listo, voy a llamar a Masutā para desayunar-** le aviso mientras caminaba hacia la habitación del azabache.

La pequeña Hikigaya volteo a verla **\- ¡Si, está bien! –** dijo mientras veía u figura perderse por el pasillo, sonrió para sí misma **– Creo que ella le hará mucho bien a Onii-chan-** omento muy divertida pensando en lo que podría darse entre esos dos.

Pues a final de cuentas, tenían mucho tiempo.

* * *

– Opening –

 _ **(NA: Este es temporal, en dos episodios pondré el verdadero)**_

(Soul eater opening 2)

 _ **I'm Falling, Down Into My Shadow**_

 _ **(Yo caigo debajo de mi sombra)**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **iki wo hisomete**_

 _ **(Con un aliento oculto)**_

 _ **Matteiru Deadly Night**_

 _ **(La noche mortal espera)**_

Se ve a Hachiman, caminado por las calles transitadas de noche, mientras todos parecían ignorarlo, y él se mostraba serio y molesto.

 _ **Don't Scary majou ga egaita**_

 _ **(No temas, si tú lo deseas)**_

 _ **kaboja no basha mo**_

 _ **(Tener tu felicidad)**_

 _ **sono me ni utsuseru kara**_

 _ **(Se puede reflejar en sonrisa)**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **See you in your dreams Yeah Baby**_

 _ **(Te veo en sueños, yeah baby)**_

Se muestra tratando de hablar con algunos chicos y chicas, y parecen ser un tanto agradables, mientras hablan con el…

 _ **kowai yume datoshitemo**_

 _ **(Aunque sea en una pesadilla)**_

Hasta que comienzan burlarse y a decir cosas hirientes, dejándolo solo, mientras su mirada se ensombrece y aprieta los puños con rabia… _**  
**_

_**Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni**_

 _ **(Un hada azul para ti)**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **hoshi wo kudaki**_

 _ **(Voy a quebrar estrellas)**_

 _ **kazari tsuketa Black Paper Moon**_

 _ **(Y decorare la luna de papel negro)**_

Entonces cuando perece que está a punto de dejarse caer aparece Ikaros y lo comienza a elevar hacia las nubes, admirando el paisaje que ofrece la ciudad de noche.

 _ **shinjite kureta nara!**_

 _ **(¡Si tú crees de verdad en mí!)**_

 _ **When You're Lost "Here" I am...**_

 _ **(Cuando estés perdido aquí estaré…)**_

 _ **"Forever" With Your Soul**_

 _ **(Por siempre con tu alma)**_

Se ve a Ikaros en el recibidor de la casa mientras el entra quitándose lo que parece ser una gabardina y una máscara.

 _ **miagereba kagayaku**_

 _ **(Si levanto a cabeza…)**_

 _ **tsuki no youni**_

 _ **(¡Pareces una luna brillante!)**_

Y ambos aparecen sentados en una banca en la noche mirando la luna mientras la cadena que los une brilla con más fuerza.

* * *

Luego de haber desayunado y unas cuantas lecciones a Ikaros de cómo hacer algunas cosas, el azabache le había dicho que no debía salir a la calle si él no se encontraba por lo que la angeliod se ha quedado en casa los últimos días y se encargaba de hacer la limpieza, lo cual hacía de una forma increíblemente bien.

Así que una vez terminaron, la Hikigaya menor, salió despidiéndose directo a su escuela, Hachiman le había dicho que prefería irse solo de ahora en adelante, algo que su hermana respeto, pero la verdadera razón….

 _ **\- ¡[SPD Emergency]! -**_ ahora le había encantado probar ese brazalete, así que cada mañana y cada tarde practicaba usándolo, cuando corría a esa velocidad, se sentía imparable, que podía escapar n momento de su realidad y sentirse con la libertad de ir y venir a donde quisiera, y como era tan rápido nadie sabía que era el, entonces como en los últimos días dio todo su trayecto corriendo a gran velocidad, dando vueltas simplemente para pasar el rato, pues, ¿Qué gracia tendría llegar en solo 30 segundos?

 **-** _ **("Es tan relajante correr así, es casi igual que tomar Max Coffee") –**_ pensó disfrutando del viento mientras llegaba a su escuela entrando directamente a una parte donde no había nadie y se detuvo, entrando al edificio con total naturalidad.

Una vez dentro no fue difícil notar las miradas hacia él, y es que debido a su extraño comportamiento estos últimos días varios rumores estaban corriendo por los pasillos del instituto, desde que había mostrado esa hostilidad hacia Miura, habían creado el rumor de que "el chico de pez muerto se estaba comenzando a creer más de la basura que era", incluso había algunos peores que decían que ahora era parte de unos delincuentes y que acosaba a las chicas, causando miradas de repugnancia de parte de la población femenina.

Aunque claro ahora eso poco le importaba al azabache **–** _ **("qué más da lo que crean ellos, solo pierden su tiempo en esparcir tonterías como esas") –**_ pensó cansado mirando como un par de chicas lo miraban con desprecio y murmuraban entre ellas.

Sin perder más tiempo ignoro completamente todo y llego a su salón, y al entrar fue directo a su asiento, mirando su brazalete con interés analizándolo tratando de comprender como algo tan pequeño podía brindarle semejante habilidad, y es que al pasar cada dia, sentía que se iba amoldando a él, permitiéndole ir más rápido cada vez, pero eso no era lo único.

Inesperadamente, cada dia se sentía con mucha hambre, ahora sentía mucha más energía, estaba ¿motivado?

Claro eso era, se sentía motivado por comprender todo lo que ese brazalete podía ofrecerle, y aunque tratara de negarlo, luego de ese incidente…

No sentía que fuera igual que antes, el mismo podía reconocerlo, quizá era lo que vivió, pero ahora quería dar por entendido que lo que sentía era que estaba agradecido por no tener que volver a ver a su hermana sufrir de esa manera.

Aun así, aún estaba latente la sensación de ira, enojo, frustración y tristeza, que luego eran remplazados por la satisfacción al recordar la golpiza que había propinado a los atacantes de su hermana, y la emoción y determinación se hacían presentes en su cuerpo de nuevo.

Realmente no sabía que pensar de aquello…

Después vería que hacer con eso.

* * *

Luego de las tediosas clases llego la hora de educación física.

 **\- ¡Muy bien, formen parejas! -** hablo en voz alta el entrenador y como era costumbre para el vio como todos formaban parejas dejándolo fuera a él, ni siquiera se molestó en pedir permiso para practicar solo, solo tomo una raqueta y una pelota mientras se dirigía hacia la pared para comenzar a practicar.

Y de reojo vio como Zaimokuza estaba jugando futbol, pero lo que más le sorprendió era que estaba teniendo un papel muy activo como un defensa impidiendo el paso y mandando el balón al frente, ante la mirada extraña de sus compañeros y una sonriente de Hikigaya.

 **\- Bueno supongo que es una manera de desquitarse-** dijo con sorna, y golpeo la pelota con fuerza hacia la pared, ¡Por supuesto que era hora de usar toda esa emoción en practicar!

Golpeaba con fuerza y velocidad, yendo de un lado para otro rápidamente, algo inusual en él, pero lo que más sorprendía era lo precisos de sus tiros, algo que llamo la atención de algunos de sus compañeros.

 **\- ¡Viejo ese tiro fue increíble! -** había gritado Tobe, algo que el azabache estaba ignorando por estar absorto en su propia práctica, aunque algunos habían parado y miraban hacia la dirección de chico.

 **\- ¡estas exagerando, vamos solo tuve algo de suerte! –** respondió con simpleza Hayama.

 **\- Bueno yo también quiero intentar algo loco… ¡Saque con slice mágico! –** grito haciendo su saque, aunque no salió para nada como lo esperaba pues salió disparado con algo de fuerza hacia la cabeza del azabache que estaba concentrado en su práctica.

Todo pareció ir un poco más lento, la cara de Tobe al ver la trayectoria torció un gesto extraño como esperando ver lo peor, mientras los demás esperaban el resultado para poder reírse por el espectáculo, y el rubio estaba por gritar para advertirle, pero no hubo ninguna necesidad.

Hachiman estaba practicando con una emoción que no había sentido desde hace tiempo, hasta que sintió que algo se aproximaba, dio un vistazo rápido hacia donde su instinto le indico e identifico un proyectil directo hacia él, pero antes de procesar bien lo que pasaba, su cuerpo reacciono, movió su brazo con la raqueta hacia atrás y lo llevo con fuerza a estrellarse con aquello que amenazaba con golpearlo, mandándolo con una fuerza tremenda de vuelta y en línea recta.

El pobre castaño apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse antes de que la pelota lo golpease solo para observar como la pelota había quedado trabada en la reja, pero iba con tanta fuerza que había producido un ruido muy fuerte, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de todos, viendo con asombro la proeza del Hikigaya, que observaba su mano, aun sin creer lo que había hecho.

 **\- ¡Vi-viejo eso ha sido peligroso, ten cuidado! -** escucho gritar a Tobe solo para dirigiré una mirada de molestia que lo hizo estremecer un poco por dentro.

 **\- ¿Me dices eso luego de que casi me golpeas con tu saque? –** el castaño prefirió callar y el rubio salió a tratar de calmar las aguas.

 **\- Vamos, vamos, solo ha sido un accidente, ¿No, tobe? –** obviamente quedando bien con todos y haciendo que Tobe estuviera tranquilo.

 **\- Es cierto Hikitani-kun, solo ha sido un accidente, ¡Cosa del pasado! -** hablo por lo demás suelto, como si nada.

Así que prefirió da la vuelta y tomar la pelota para seguir su práctica.

* * *

Por fin llegó la hora del descanso, tomo el almuerzo que Ikaros amablemente le había preparado, dirigiéndose a la parte del estacionamiento, donde se sienta y comienza a comer, admirando el paisaje, relajándose mientras sentía el aire revolviendo su cabello.

Comenzó a pensar en los últimos días, evidentemente ahora tenía muchas cosas que hacer, sus padres no estaban, pero podían encargarse perfectamente de la casa y los labores, además Ikaros le ayudaba bastante con la limpieza y haciendo la comida, lo cual agradecía inmensamente, debido a su súbito aumento de apetito, tendría que preguntar más tarde a Ikaros sobre qué era lo que pasaba.

Suspiro con cansancio pensando en un tema que su mente trataba de evadir **–** _ **("según lo que me dijo Komachi, "ellos" mandaran dinero mensualmente para solventar los gastos, pero… ) –**_ dejo su comida a un lado y apretó los dientes con furia reprimida _**– (" no quiero nada que venga de ellos…") –**_ pensó con resentimiento recordando lo que paso el dia que sus padres se fueron, que quería tocar un solo yen proveniente de ellos, aun cuando su lógica de "es mejor cuando es gratis".

Pensó en sus posibilidades _**–("podría usar las cartas de Ikaros y pedir una gran fortuna…. Pero, ¿Por qué siento que es incorrecto pedirle eso? ") -**_ no supo porque, pero no le parecía bueno hacer eso, como si fuera algo vacío, así que desechó la idea.

 _ **\- ("¿entonces un trabajo de medio tiempo?, no… eso no cubriría los gastos de un mes ni de cerca") –**_ frustrado soltó un quejido, pero entonces fijo su vista en su brazaletecomenzando a pensar _**("Quizá tú me puedas ayudar…") -**_ aun no sabía cuál era el límite para los usos de la famosa _**[speed force],**_ así que quizá podría tener algún truquillo para conseguir dinero, pero entonces se topó con un segundo problema, para eso necesitaba tiempo, tomaría quizá meses entrenar y descubrir todo lo que podría hacer y evidentemente los gastos lo esperarían.

 _ **("Maldita sea, un puto muro tras otro") –**_ pensó frustrado, quería despejar su mente, y pensar en una solución, miro a su alrededor, nadie miraba hacia el _**– ("Quizá pueda ir a dar una vuelta") –**_ se levantóy estando a punto de activar su velocidad…

 **\- ¡Oh!, ¡hola Hikki! –** al escuchar ese apodo supo de inmediato quien era así que, se volteo y la vio, la chica que le había dado aquellas galletas quemadas y que ahora frecuentaba el club.

 **\- Yo Yuigahama –** volviéndose a sentar a sabiendas que no podría dar su paseo con ella cerca.

 **\- ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? –**

Volvió a tomar su almuerzo y tomo otro bocado antes de responder **– Aquí almuerzo-**

 **\- ¿uhh? ¿Porque?... ¿Por qué no comes en el aula? -**

Por un momento quiso decirle que no le gustaba estar entre idiotas, pero prefirió dar otra respuesta **– Porque si, ¿Y tú, que haces aquí? –**

 **-bueno… ¿sabes?, perdí una apuesta con Yukinon… así que este es mi castigo-**

 **\- Que castigo más apropiado, mandarte a hablar conmigo, muy propio de ella –** respondió molesto, pues siempre era así, lo atacaba apenas tuviera la oportunidad, y era claro que no desaprovechara esta.

Ella se sonrojo **\- ¿Qué?, ¡No, no es eso!... ¡La perdedora tenía que ir a comprar las bebidas –**

 **\- mmm… ya veo -**

 **\- ¡Si!, pero ella estaba al inicio como: "** _ **puedo adquirir mi propio alimento por mí misma, no veo como un insignificante deseo de victoria podría traer satisfacción verdadera"**_ **por eso al inicio no quería –** termino mientras hacia una imitación del tono indiferente de Yukinoshita y termina con una risa.

 **\- Bueno, suena como es ella –**

\- **Pero dijo que después de decirle "¿No crees que pueda ganar?" –**

 **\- Así es como es ella –**

 **\- ¡Sabes?, He hecho esto muchas veces con mis amigos, pero esta vez me pareció verdaderamente divertido –**

 **\- Que juegos tan raros –**

 **\- Vamos, no me digas que no te gustan –**

El pareció recordar algunos "juegos" en los que lo involucraban en el pasado, cerrando fuerte mente el puño **– obviamente odio los juego y las bromas –** pero entonces vio su puño recordando la sensación de golpear aquellos que deseas destrozar - **pero me gustan las peleas –** respondió un poco más serio y determinado, sorprendiendo a la peli rosa.

Aunque ella no pareció entender el sentido de "peleas" y lo miro extrañada **\- ¿Qué no te la pasa haciendo eso con Yukinon?, la verdad es que no los entiendo –**

El pareció captar que ella entendió peleas verbales así que siguió su corriente **– Bueno con ella no se pueden evitar –**

 **\- ¿Eso qué significa? –**

 **\- Significa:** _ **"Que no se puede evitar",**_ **perdona si uso palabras muy complejas. –**

Ella pareció ofendida- **¡oye, no es eso, sé que significan esas palabras! ¡No me tomes por tonta! –**

Entonces comenzó a darle golpes infantiles en el brazo de un fastidiado azabache

 **\- Por algo aprobé el examen de acceso a Soubu –**

Y entonces le dio un caratazo en la parte lateral de la base del cuello haciéndolo soltar un quejido y se soba esa parte con algo de fastidio.

Entonces ella se supo extrañamente seria **– oye hablando sobre eso, ¿recuerda la ceremonia de apertura? –**

Mientras ante la mención de ese dia, el parecía fastidiarse **– no, ese dia estuve indispuesto y no pude venir –** respondió como tratando de evitar el tema.

Ella noto eso y trato de continuar **\- ¿i-indispuesto? ¿fue por…? –**

pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de lo que parecía una chica con el uniforme deportivo **\- ¿UUh? ¿Yuigahama? ¿Hikigaya-kun? ¡Yo! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –**

la peli rosa se levantó en seguida **\- ¡Oh, Sai-chan!, pues en realidad no estamos haciendo nada, ¿tú estabas practicando, ¿verdad? –**

 **\- Si –**

 **\- ¡Woa!, tienes practica en educación física y aun así ocupas el tiempo del almuerzo para entrenar, eso debe ser duro. –**

 **\- Para nada, es porque el tenis me gusta, por cierto, Hikigaya-kun, el tenis se te da muy bien, ¿no? –**

Yui pareció interesada **\- ¿En serio? –**

 **\- Si, su estilo es increíble –**

 **\- Vamos no es para tanto -** respondió restándole importancia

 **\- Hoy vi tu practica y estuvo increíble, lo hacías muy rápido y no perdías ni un tiro, y en especial cuando devolviste el tiro de Tobe, que muy preciso el momento en que golpeaste y la fuerza con la que lo hiciste –**

El azabache pareció sorprendido que supiera de eso **– Si has estado viendo mis prácticas y lo de hoy, asumo que vamos en la misma clase, ¿no?, ¿Cómo te llamas? –**

 **\- ¿Ahh? ¿En serio no lo sabias?, por supuesto que vamos en la misma clase –**

 **\- Bueno sí, soy Totsuka Saika –**

 **\- Bueno es un placer creo –** no hizo falta pensar que era una chica, si estaba viendo su práctica y su tiro, eso quería decir que estaba con los hombres _**– ("Aunque tengo que admitir que es lindo")**_ **–** pensó algo avergonzado, pero era cierto, ese chico tenía muchas facciones demasiado delicadas y definidas para ser hombre.

Luego de eso no pudieron seguir, pues sonó el inicio de nuevo de las clases así que se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

* * *

No hubo nada importante luego de eso, las clases continuaron sin ningún inconveniente hasta que sonó el final de las clases.

El azabache tomo sus cosas y se fue directo al club, donde sorpresivamente no había nadie, le restó importancia, tomo una hoja y un bolígrafo escribiendo una rápida nota, la doblo y firmo y sin más se retiró, yéndose al estacionamiento buscando una zona sin nadie que lo viera.

Unos minutos después una pelinegra entro por la puerta, yéndose a su lugar habitual y sacando un libro en espera de sus compañeros de club, los días que había pasado con ellos, le habían parecido… ¿agradables?, ella no era buena congeniando con la gente por lo que no entendía al 100% como funcionaba eso, solo sabía que Yuigahama era alguien energética y alegre, mientras el chico, Hikigaya, le fastidiaba de alguna manera, y lo atacaba constantemente, y el sorprendentemente siempre tenía una respuesta a sus comentarios, pero lo hacía a veces de una forma que le daban escalofríos, como si fuera un desquiciado o desequilibrado, además estaban los rumores que corrían sobre él, que era una especie de gambero, o que acosaba chicas, con esos ojos no dudaba que quizá podía ser verdad, pero en los días que llevaba ahí, no recordaba que la viera con malicia o lujuria, solo fastidio y aburrimiento.

 _ **\- ("¿Podría ser que realmente no es alguien malo?...") –**_

Sabía que el chico era distinto de un modo u otro, además estaba el rumor creciente del dia de hoy, donde decían que él había atacado a un chico, Tobe si no mal recordaba, y que casi había logrado lastimarlo, quería tratar ese tema personalmente, que ella recordara nunca atacaba sin ningún tipo de agresión previa hacia él.

Antes de seguir en sus pensamientos la puerta fue abierta.

 **\- Yahallo –**

El estruendoso saludo de la chica peli rosada rompió su aire de paz.

 **\- Buenas tardes, Yuigahama-san –**

Saludo cortésmente como era costumbre suya, entonces noto la mirada de desconcierto de la chica **\- ¿Pasa algo? –**

 **\- Bueno yo creí que Hikki ya estaría aquí, después de todo el salió antes que yo –**

Menciono mirando la habitación como esperando que el chico saliera de alguna parte.

 **\- Bueno cuando llegue no había nadie así que supongo que está retrasado –** menciono sin mucho interés.

Yui aun meditativa dejo su mochila sobre la mesa y entonces noto la nota que el pelinegro había dejado **\- ¡Yukinon!, mira una nota de Hikki -** al decir eso la peli negra mostro interés volteando verla.

Ella estiro su mano **– Déjame verla -** Yui asintió y se la entrego y la chica comenzó a inspeccionarla, en efecto era una especie de carta/nota, firmada por el, la desdoblo y procedió leer su contenido en voz alta.

" _ **Yukinoshita-san, el dia de hoy tengo algunos asuntos que atender por lo que no podre presentarme, me dirijo a ti porque asumo que llegaras antes que ella, así que te pido el favor de decirle por si acaso.**_

 _ **Nos vemos después, Hikigaya. "**_

Al terminar de leerla la hizo trizas y la tiro en el cesto de basura **– Bueno parece que ese irresponsable no vendrá hoy –**

 **\- Bu-bueno Yukinon yo no lo catalogaría totalmente así jejeje –** respondió nerviosa tratando de defenderlo vagamente.

 **\- Yuigahama-san alguien como él, no tiene nada que hacer aparte quizás de acosar chicas –**

El comentario pareció picar algo a la peli rosa **\- ¡Yukinon, el no hace eso!**

Ella por su parte suspiro mientras tomaba asiento y retomaba su lectura **\- Supongo que hasta tener pruebas no puedo entregarlo a las autoridades por acoso, es una lástima… -**

Yui solo suspiro mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar y trataba de iniciar conversación con Yukino.

* * *

Escuela Sobu – Estacionamiento

El pelinegro había logrado encontrar un lugar apartado y se aseguró que nadie lo mirase, así que tomo aire y lo libero en un suspiro.

 _ **[SPD emergency]**_

 _ **Skillet - Back From The Dead**_

 _ **B-b-b-b-back back back**_

 _ **B-b-b-b-back back back**_

El brazalete fue activado y el azabache sonrió de forma desquiciada, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con emoción que no podía ocultar

 _ **Cold and black inside this coffin**_

 _ **Cause you all try to keep me down**_

 _ **How it feels to be forgotten?**_

 _ **But you'll never forget me now**_

 _ **Enemies clawing at my eyes**_

 _ **I scratch and bleed just to stay alive yeah**_

 _ **The zombies come out at night**_

 _ **They'll never catch me, they'll never catch me**_

 _ **B-b-b-b-back back back**_

 _ **B-b-b-b-back back back**_

Y la electricidad lo rodeo antes de comenzar a desplazarse a velocidad increíble dejando un rastro de polvo que levanto por ir a tan extrema velocidad.

 _ **Light it up light it up**_

 _ **Now I'm burning**_

 _ **Feel the rush feel the rush of adrenaline**_

 _ **We are young we are strong we will rise**_

 _ **Cause I'm back back back from the dead tonight**_

 _ **To the floor to the floor**_

 _ **Hit the redline**_

 _ **Flying high flying high**_

 _ **At the speed of light**_

Comenzaba disfrutar el movimiento que continuaba, era un sentimiento tan indescriptible, la adrenalina que corría por todo su cuerpo, era como si pudiera huir de todo, de su pasado, de su rencor, de su corrupción, de los males de la sociedad que hundia a la gente….

 _ **For the love for the life for the fight**_

 _ **Cause I'm back back back from the dead tonight**_

Y una vez más veía ese mal de la sociedad, algo banal, un atraco, un hombre a punto de encajar un cuchillo en una mujer en un sucio callejón, para el todo ocurría lentamente, podía irse y ella no sabría que él había presenciado lo que paso…

 _ **Break the skin**_

 _ **You spread like poison**_

 _ **Dying slow under your attack**_

 _ **How it feels**_

 _ **To be the broken**_

 _ **You took a piece now I'm biting back**_

 _ **Enemies clawing at my eyes**_

No era lo que esperaba, en apenas unos instantes estaba a más de 13 metros y ahora su puño estaba siendo encajado con violencia en el rostro de aquel hombre que salió disparado hacia atrás estampándose con unos botes de basura, con muchos de sus dientes esparcidos en el suelo y la nariz totalmente rota, en un estado de inconciencia.

 _ **I scratch and bleed just to stay alive yeah**_

 _ **The zombies come out at night**_

 _ **They'll never catch me they'll never catch me**_

La chica, aun con lágrimas en los ojos observaba con incredulidad como su agresor en un par de segundo había pasado a un deplorable estado, trato de mirar a su salvador, pero…

No podía reconocerlo, lo que parecía ser la figura de un hombre estaba frente a ella, pero no podía distinguir ningún detalle pus parecía como si estuviera… ¿vibrando?

Y aun con todo ese miedo ante la imponente presencia, ella se levantó y le dio una reverencia mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos **\- ¡Gracias… ¡ -**

 _ **Take down for the count don't you dare count me out**_

 _ **Never break never bow never beg, not a doubt**_

 _ **The zombies come out at night**_

 _ **They'll never catch me**_

 _ **They'll never catch me**_

gracias a la vibración en el cuerpo de Hikigaya, no pudo ver la expresión de asombro que tenía, solo le dio un asentimiento antes de irse a una velocidad vertiginosa, haciendo ondear el cabello de la chica que solo miro hacia donde se había ido su salvador sonriendo y asombrda, antes de sacar su teléfono rápidamente y marcar a la policía, que no tardaron en presentarse, listos para escuchar las declaraciones de la mujer…

* * *

Hikigaya llego a su casa entro con velocidad y cerró la puerta tras de sí, respiraba con dificultad, y no era precisamente por la carrera que había hecho hace unos segundos, miro su mano, si bien le dolía un poco por el tremendo golpe que le había dado no pensaba en eso, si no en, ¿Por qué había intervenido?, ¿Por qué sintió esa furia al ver a la chica a punto de ser asesinada?, ¿simplemente por qué? …

 **\- ¿Masutā? –**

Y antes de comenzar con una crisis, la angeloid, lo saco de su trance y a pesar de mantener un rostro serio pareció mostrar algo de preocupación.

 **\- Masutā, ¿se encuentra bien? –**

El trato de recomponerse, fingiendo que no pasaba nada **– Si Ikaros, no es nada –**

Soltó un largo suspiro, le pidió que lo acompañara, y fueron a su cuarto, entonces el pelinegro comenzó a revisar todos sus escondites, buscando todo el dinero que había estado guardando y que necesitaba usar.

 _ **\- ("Lo suficiente para comprar cosas decentes") –**_

Si bien no era una fortuna, había logrado ahorrar una buena cantidad que había planeado ocupar ese dia.

No lo pensó tanto, así que metió todo en su cartera y la coloco en el mueble, todo ante la mirada curiosa de la peli rosa.

 **\- Ikaros, ¿podrías esperarme un momento en la sala, por favor? –** pidió para cambiarse.

 **\- Claro Masutā –** dijo antes de retirarse y esperarlo en la sala.

El azabache fue directo a su armario, hizo una mueca al ver su contenido, él no tenía mucha ropa que digamos, tenía dos cambios formales, el resto, era ropa muy simple y de talla estándar, quizá el también necesitaba vestir algo mejor…

Se puso lo mejor que encontró dentro de todo ese desastre, unos pantalones grises oscuros, una camiseta color roja, y encima tenía una sudadera negra, y completando el conjunto unas deportivas oscuras, se miró al espejo unos momentos, espero no verse tan mal, así que sin más salió a la sala no sin antes tomar algo para la angeloid que ya lo estaba esperando, encontrándose con Ikaros sentada en el sofá.

 **\- Bueno Ikaros, hoy iremos a comprar algunas cosas para ti –** le dijo mientras le extendía una chaqueta suya color azul, y ella ladeo la cabeza sin entender.

* * *

Unos momentos después, el azabache y la peli rosa iban caminando por la calle, Hachiman le había dado la chaqueta para cubrir sus alas, para que no llamara la atención, luego de unos días ella le había dicho que podía hacer encoger sus alas lo suficiente como para ser cubiertas por alguna prenda.

Él había decidido que ya era tiempo de que la peli rosa tuviera algo de ropa y objetos personales para ella, así que usaría el dinero que había juntado para hacerlo, aun si tenía que sacrificar todo eso, creía que era algo que valía la pena, así que eso ya no importaba.

Ambos llegaron a la estación, donde tomaron el tren que los llevaría hasta Chiba, donde habían llegado al centro comercial, dirigiéndose hacia la parte de la ropa de damas, pero durante todo el camino, la peli rosa se mostró cohibida, y muchos hombres dirigían miradas hacia la increíble de la Ikaros, mientras que al pobre pelinegro le dirigían miradas que reflejaban envidia y algo de repugnancia, así como las mujeres que veían y no lograban comprender "como alguien como ella estaba con alguien como el"

El pelinegro le irrito un poco aquello, así que, en un impulso, tomo la mano de Ikaros para guiarla hacia una tienda **– Vamos, creo que dentro encontraremos algo que te quede bien –** le dijo mientras caminaba ocultando su leve irritación, pero eso no le importo mucho a Ikaros, la cual se quedó mirando sus manos unidas, no entendía, pero le gusto sentir su mano apretando la suya, y sin evitarlo, un leve sonrojo se formó alrededor de su rostro.

Entraron rápidamente siendo una chica que llego a atenderos, aunque claro que miro al chico con ojo crítico, mirándolo con algo de desdén, pero forzó una sonrisa por la chica que lo acompañaba.

 **\- Bienvenidos, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? –**

 **\- Quisiera que nos mostrara ropa para ella –** respondió Hikigaya, apartándose un poco para que pudiera ver a Ikaros sin problemas, la chica la miro y tenía que admitir que era una belleza, sonrió amable y los guio hacia los estantes, donde les mostro varios tipos de ropa, el pelinegro tomaba la que creía que le quedaría bien y se fueron a los probadores, donde espero unos momentos en lo que la peli rosa se cambiaba, mientras la dependienta se había retirado dejándolos solos.

Cuando la peli rosa salió ahora estaba usando un bonito vestido color azul cielo, algo sencillo, pero realmente acentuaba la belleza natural de la chica, el rojo se hizo presente en el rojo del muchacho, pero no la miro con ningún tipo de mala intención como lo haría en otra circunstancia, solo miro una chica verdaderamente hermosa.

 **\- ¿Le parece bien Masutā? –** pregunto la angeloid mientras veía la reacción de su maestro, el cual aun estaba en ese pequeño estado de shock.

El sonido de la melodiosa voz de la chica lo saco de su trance y busco dentro de su mente alguna respuesta coherente **– Bu-bueno Ikaros, ese vestido realmente te queda muy bien…. –** dio algo avergonzado **– Creo que en definitiva nos lo llevaremos… ¿Po-porque no continúas probándote la ropa? –** sugirió queriendo evitar que lo viera de esa forma, la angeloid asintió y volvió al probador, aunque, había notado algo extraño en su reactor, al ver la mirada que le había dirigido su maestro había hecho sobresaltar a su reactor.

Durante la siguiente hora, la peli rosa se probó muchos conjuntos, desde blusas, shorts, camisetas y otros vestidos, ninguno supo en que momento el azabache dejo de intentar buscar el lado lógico de todo y ella comenzó a sentir algo agradable, así que pareció que ambos estaban encerrados en una burbuja, y para la chica que los había atendido se veían bastante lindos, a pesar de la mirada podrida del chico, pudo notar que no la miraba con deseo, sino con…

¿Adoración?…

No iba a darle un nombre porque ni ella podía identificarlo, pero se sitio algo mal por juzgar mal al chico, pues inclusive llego a pensar que había traído a la chica en contra de su voluntad y la estaba obligando a ponerse esa ropa para algún acto indecente y oscuro, pero no había nada de eso, solo vio a dos chicos disfrutando una buena tarde de compras.

Por lo que ahora más tranquila se acercó a ellos.

 **\- Veo que le interesan muchas de nuestras prendas, ¿gusta que les ayude en algo? –** pregunto amablemente sacando a ambos de su burbuja.

 **\- Ah, este si… me gustaría conseguir algo para mí también –** respondió tomando unos segundos para recobrar totalmente sus sentidos.

La chica asintió, entonces ahora llevando la ropa que habían decidido llevar para Ikaros, fueron a la sección de caballeros, donde comenzaron a ver varios modelos de ropa, el chico la miro con interés, decidiendo por llevar tres conjuntos casuales para probárselos, y otro un poco más formal.

Pasaron unos minutos, en lo que se cambió en uno de los probadores donde la peli rosa lo espera pacientemente, y la chica que los atendía miraba desde un poco más lejos, con algo de curiosidad de ver como se veía, y tras unos mementos de espera por fin salió, estaba estado con unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta blanca con un estampado de unas fauces abiertas y encima tenía una chaqueta roja color sangre, y para completarse puso unas botas negras que le había llamado la atención.

No quedaba duda que le quedaba bastante bien, el pelinegro se miraba al espejo y le agrado verse así, por lo que decidió que lo llevaría, mientras a Ikaros, le pareció que se veía bien, así que asintió cuando Hikigaya le pidió su opinión, en cuanto a la chica admitió que no se veía mal con ese conjunto.

Se probó rápidamente lo demás que había tomado y decidió llevarlo, así que una vez tomaron se llevaron todo a pagar, donde vio como una buena parte de su dinero se iba.

 **\- Gracias por su compra –**

Los despidió la encargada (la cual se llevaría una buena comisión por la compra) mientras ellos salían con varias bolsas en sus manos.

Y mientras caminaban, Ikaros se quedó observando en una tienda de antigüedades, un juego de muñecas suecas, y fue tanta la intensidad en su mirada, que el pelinegro suspiro con cansancio antes de entrar a comprar dicho juguete, de una amable señora que le regalo junto con las muñecas un lindo collar de cuarzo verde.

Salieron rápidamente de ahí dando las gracias, y procedieron a tomar un descanso en una banca cercana.

 **\- Vaya, esto de salir de comprar es bastante agotador –** dijo el pelinegro mientras estiraba los brazos.

La peli rosa, se quedó mirando a su maestro mientras tenía en las manos el juguete que recién le habían dado, y aun veía esas miradas dirigidas hacia Hikigaya, ignorando as que le dirigían a ella.

 **\- Masutā –** llamo, haciendo que el pelinegro volteara a mirarla **\- ¿Por qué las personas… lo miran así? –** dijo mientras miraba como algunos hombres lo veían con algo de fastidio y las mujeres con repudio.

El pelinegro se sorprendió que le preguntara sobre eso, desvió la mirada **– Bueno es normal que vean a alguien que no entienden así –** sonó serio y puso su sonrisa podrida, pero en sus ojos se pudo observar un ligero deje de tristeza.

Ikaros lo miro sin entender, bajo la mirada y trataba de comprender l que significaban esas miradas **.**

Entonces el pelinegro se levantó **– bueno dejemos eso para otro dia que no sea hoy, la verdad tengo hambre, así que vamos –** le extendió la mano en un impulso, y antes de pensar sobre eso, o arrepentirse, Ikaros tomo u mano sin dudar, volviendo a sentir esa agradable sensación en su reactor.

Fiel a su costumbre le hubiese gustado ir a Saize pero debido a que no había uno relativamente cerca opto por darle la oportunidad a algún otro restaurante, vio uno no muy lejos que tenía una pinta bastante buen así, que entraron en él, donde tomaron asiento en una mesa disponible, y rápidamente un joven mesero se acercó, dispuesto a tomar su orden.

 **\- Buenas tardes, ¿les estaría ordenar algo? –**

Hikigaya reviso el menú en busca de algo que le llamara la atención hasta que decidió **– Me gustaría una orden de costillas a la parrilla y una ensalada mediana, y un zumo de limón por favor –** pidió mientras cerraba el menú y esperaba la orden de Ikaros que leía el menú.

 **\- Masutā –** lo llamo la angeloid luego de un silencioso minuto.

 **\- ¿Si? –**

 **\- No sé qué ordenar porque no sé qué todo esto -** Ante el comentario el pelinegro casi se daba un golpe contra la mesa, era obvio que ella no sabía que era ese tipo de comida.

El mesero sonrió mientras admiraba la belleza de la peli rosa, pesando en sus posibilidades de quizá obtener su número de celular.

Pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz del pelinegro **– Traiga una orden de ternera con champiñones y salsa de soja, un zumo de naranja y una canastilla de pan de ajo por favor –** el chico asintió y le dedico una sonrisa coqueta a la peli rosa que ignoro olímpicamente, desairando al pobre mesero.

No paso mucho para que la comida llegara a su mesa, entonces comenzaron a comer de forma tranquila, la peli rosa comía serenamente al igual que Hachiman que se encontraba concentrado en su comida, no hablaron durante todo el almuerzo, pero entre ellos se notaba un aura agradable entre ellos, y cuando terminaron solamente se quedaron disfrutando el rato.

Hasta que el pelinegro comenzó a hablar.

 **\- Ikaros –**

 **\- ¿Si Masutā? –**

 **\- Tengo algunas preguntas y necesito que me ayudes con algo, ¿podrías? –**

La peli rosa asintió sin ninguna duda **– Lo ayudare en todo lo que me pida –** respondió amable y monótona como era ella misma.

Entonces el pelinegro comenzó a hablar **– Bueno ahora que tengo el poder de la** _ **[Speed Force]**_ **eh estado practicando un buen rato per necesito avanzar más, y no cuento con mucho tiempo por lo que necesitare de nuevo la ayuda de tus cartas –** explico mientras se sonaba el cuello como si aquello fuera un tema difícil de tratar.

La peli rosa tomo un par de segundo para analizar bien la petición de su maestro **– Comprendo Masutā, lo que necesita es un espacio para entrenar y practicar, pero que el tiempo sea modificado en ese mismo espacio, ¿no? –**

El azabache tomo unos segundos antes de responder **– Si, justamente eso, pensé en algo así como un espacio aparte de este, donde el tiempo ahí sea muy distinto al normal, algo así como que un año ahí sea solo un dia y que sea fácil de acceder, como una puerta –** en ese momento saco una pequeña libreta y un pequeño lápiz comenzando a dibujar lo que pensaba hacer

– **Aunque también si voy a pasar tiempo ahí debe haber cosas que pueda permanecer mucho tiempo, como una casa dentro, y claro comida, pero es necesario que sea algo mas difícil…. ¡ya lo sé! –** exclamo mientras chocaba su puño con su palma **– Podría ser que se modificara según la situación, podría aparecer bosques, o lagos, así como obstáculos, y demás, también el control del clima, oh y un dispositivo de control de gravedad para hacerlo aún mejor –**

Pensó por un momento que quizá se estaba pasando con lo que pedía y que podría ser muy difícil, pero hasta ahora, los mejores avances que había logrado fueron en situaciones de peligro y estrés o enfado, como fue el de unas horas atrás con el asunto dela chica y el ladrón, cuando descubrió que podía hacer vibrar todo su ser rítmicamente para evitar que su rostro fuera descubierto, así que necesitaba estar en situaciones extremas para lograr avanzar.

Ikaros escuchó atentamente cada una de las especificaciones y asentía.

 **\- ¿Crees que se pueda todo eso? –** pregunto poco esperanzado, después de todo le pedía algo realmente complicado, pero para su sorpresa ella asintió.

 **\- No hay ningún problema Masutā, podría hacerlo en cualquier momento –** le respondió Ikaros haciendo que sonriera algo emocionado.

 **\- ¡Perfecto, entonces podríamos empezar a construirlo mañana, ¿Qué te parece? –** le propuso mientras tomaba lo que le quedaba de zumo.

A lo que Ikaros asintió, tomando igualmente su zumo, luego de eso, el pelinegro pidió la cuenta, y se retiraron del establecimiento.

Caminaron por un rato, hasta que el azabache vio una heladería, que llamo su atención, y se le antojo un pequeño postre, además pensó que quizá sería bueno para la peli rosa seguir probando algunas cosas de ese tipo.

Y por tercera vez en el dia tomo su mano para guiarla mientras ella veía de nuevo sus manos unidad, sintió esa extraña maraña en su reactor, entraron a la heladería, y ambos quedaron viendo el menú por un momento, entonces como igualmente ella no sabía nada sobre el sabor de aquello, el pelinegro, volvió a elegir por ella un sabor que quizá le podía gustar, para le pidió uno de chocolate y para ella uno de vainilla con algo de caramelo encima.

De nuevo se sentaron en una banca cercana y disfrutaban del helado tranquilamente, el tiempo estaba pasando bastante rápido, y ya eran más de las 6 pm, y el comenzaba a ocultarse así que Hikigaya decidió que ya era hora de retirarse.

 **\- ¿Te gusto el helado? –** pregunto el azabache, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la angeloid, así que el satisfecho con su respuesta se levantó **– Bueno creo que ya es hora de volver, vamos Ikaros –**

Y ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos, y por un par de ocasiones miraba la mano de su maestro, teniendo la sensación que querer tomar su mano de nuevo.

Pero se resistió y se conformó a ir solo junto de él, y así haciendo el viaje de vuelta, una vez llegaron Komachi les dio la bienvenida, y desde luego no se salvaron del interrogatorio y de varios insinuaciones de una posible cita entre ambos, y el Hikigaya solo se limitó a responder a medias que habían ido a compras unas cosas, aunque claro se sonrojo un poco, al recordar que había tomado la mano de la chica más de una vez.

Luego de cenar y que Ikaros y Hachiman se quedaran solos después de que la su hermana se fuera a dormir comenzaron con la preparación de la habitación, mientras revisaban los detalles en la libreta del pelinegro, había agregado algunas cosas como que nadie podía entra a ese espacio sin su permiso, por lo que solo entraría a un cuarto lleno de cosas inútiles que sería como coartada, también la "puerta" seria transportable, por si acaso en algún momento debía moverla u ocultarla, así que en el momento que lo deseara, podría quitarla o ponerla, y guardarla remotamente.

* * *

Y por fin luego de todas las especificaciones ambos se fueron a la habitación del chico, Ikaros tomo una de sus cartas y la coloco en la pared de la habitación, luego de una intensa luz apareciera, ahí estaba, una puerta, muy simple a la vista, hecha aparentemente de madera, aunque eso si, era algo diferente a las del resto de la casa.

 **\- Bueno hora de ver que tal ha quedado –** dijo mientras abría la puerta y todo parecía cegarlo un momento y después entro, y una vez que ya estaba adentro de la habitación, noto que estaba como en una especie de plataforma con un techo de concretos con dos pilares que daban hacia el exterior, miro a sus costados y noto que había unos cuartos, donde supuso que eran la cocina, el baño y la habitación, así que algo curioso se dirigió hacia lo que sería el panorama, y lo que vio fue… nada

Literalmente, hasta donde abarcaba su vista, estaba completamente blanco, y con algo de temor, dio un paso fuera con precaución por si caía al vacío o algo, suspiro de alivio cuando noto que si había suelo, pero era algo raro, pues no distinguía el suelo del cielo.

Entonces Ikaros se puso a su lado mirando el panorama igual que el **– Masuta, el espacio aun esta en blanco, pero hay un sistema que controla todo,** _ **[Cardinal]**_ **solo debe llamarlo y se abrirá un menú de opción frente a usted –** le señalo la peli rosa, haciendo que el azabache pusiera atención a lo que decía.

 **-** _ **[Cardinal]**_ **–** llamo suavemente Hikigaya y un menú virtual se desplego frente a él, cosa que lo sorprendió, comenzó a revisarlos, había opciones para ajustar el clima, el ambiente, gravedad y demás, así que puso uno al azar, y todo comenzó a deformarse y frente a él, se mostró un hermoso bosque y una montaña más atrás, así comenzó a pasar más lugares, como una sabana, un desierto y al final una planicie totalmente cubierta por hierba.

Una vez conforme, se dirigió a la parte de la comida, así que volvió a dentro y reviso las estanterías, había todo tipo de ingredientes, estufa y horno para poder cocinar y obviamente trastes para hacer dicha labor.

 **\- La comida se regenera automáticamente, luego de que comience a ser consumida –** le informo la peli rosa, lo que supuso para él una comodidad, para practicar si ningún tipo de interrupción.

 **\- Bueno creo que esto está completo, así que vamos a casa, mañana usare esta habitación por todo un año –** dijo con determinación en los ojos, poco vista, hasta se sorprendió a sí mismo, había traicionado su propio lema "El que se esfuerza pierde", pero poco le importo, ahora era absolutamente necesario.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y el pelinegro comprobó que a pesar del enorme rato que estuvieron dentro afuera apenas y había pasado un segundo, por lo que comprobó que en verdad funcionaba, entro al baño a cambiarse para dormir, y una vez cambiado, se acostó y dio las buenas noches y se durmió por el largo dia que había tenido, y como nueva costumbre de Ikaros se quedó a su lado mirándolo dormir.

 **\- Descanse Masutā –** menciono en voz baja y sin que ella lo detectara, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el pelinegro se levantó temprano y noto que Ikaros no estaba por lo que supuso que quizá ya se encontraba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, y ante ese pensamiento se le hizo agua a la boca, tenía mucha hambre y la verdad es que la peli rosa hacia unos platillos muy ricos, por lo que rápidamente se levantó y se metió al baño para asearse y cambiarse a su uniforme, rápidamente salió en dirección a la cocina donde la chica estaba cocinando, esta vez usando ropa que le habían comprado ayer, usaba un par de pantalones cortos de tirantes con una blusa color rosa con detalles blanco, y encima de eso tenía puesto un delantal color morado que la hacía ver bastante linda, y ante esa imagen el peli negro no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

 **_ Buenos días Ikaros –** saludo el Hachiman tomando asiento en la mesa.

La peli rosa se acercó con un plato de comida, bastante grande **– Buenos días Masutā –** le regreso el saludo mientras ponía enfrente su comida, y el comenzaba a devorarla con mucha velocidad.

 **\- Veo que *ñam* te pusiste la ropa –** hablo mientras comía y la peli rosa dejos servido el desayuno de Komachi y el propio, tomando asiento.

 **\- Si, Masutā, como usted me dijo que ahora debía vestir algo menos llamativo, usare la ropa que compro –**

 **\- Eso me parece bien –**

En ese momento una Komachi recién despertada entro por el pasillo ya vestida, pero aun venia estirándose tratando de ahuyentar el sueño cuando vio a su hermano comiendo como bestia y a Ikaros comiendo normalmente lo hacía, pero hubo un detalle que le llamo la atención.

 **\- ¡Woah! Ikaros-san, esa ropa le queda realmente bien –** alago mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a desayunar mientras recibía un gracias de la peli rosa.

Luego de que tomaran su desayuno, Komachi salió hacia su escuela dejando a ambos solos, pues Hachiman aún continuaba comiendo, mientras su hermana suspiro y negaba con la cabeza.

Y por fin después de terminar el pelinegro se despidió de su angeloid y salió con destino a la escuela, usando el poder de su brazalete, mientras Ikaros se quedó en casa mientras acariciaba a Kamakura y este ronronea bastante relajado.

* * *

Por su parte Hachiman había llegado a la escuela rápidamente, transportándose a su salón, y en el camino no prestaba mucha atención a todos, pero por alguna razón notaba miradas diferentes ese día, algunos lo veían con cierta molestia pro ahora identifico algo de … ¿envidia?, no lo entendió así que refirió ignorarlo, pero entonces vio que las chicas que lo identificaban lo miraban con más repulsión.

Entonces logro escuchar un comentario a lo lejos" _ **¿Puedes creer que está obligando a esa pobre chica a salir con él? "**_ entonces ahora si se sorprendió, pero eso también lo irrito y volteo verla con su mirada sombría y molesta, que logro hacerlas callar e irse asustadas.

Suspiro fastidiado ¿Ahora que rumor se habían inventado?

Sin darle más vueltas llego a su salón, y se dirigió a su asiento y se quedó pensando, había planeado, que ese dia por la tarde entraría a la habitación y saldría al dia siguiente a la misma hora, por lo que al dia siguiente tendría que faltar, pero no había mucho problema, podría llevarse sus libros de estudio y no olvidar nada en ese tiempo.

Entonces noto miradas hacia él, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo por evitarlas, y así dio inicio a las clases nuevamente.

Hasta que llegó la hora de gimnasia donde se estaba preparando para comenzar su práctica solitaria hasta que sintió que le tomaban el hombre y volteo, entonces sintió un ligero pinchazo en la mejilla.

 **\- Caíste –** no era otro que Totsuka que reía.

El azabache casi se sonroja por la bonita imagen del chico ( **NA:** **¡Malditos Trapos!)**

 **-** _ **("Maldita sea, que lindo… si fuera chica creo que me hubiera enamorado")**_ **–** pensó rápidamente **\- ¿Que sucede?** \- pregunto volteándose completamente para hablar.

El chico pareció algo tímido **– Bueno, mi parea habitual no ha venido hoy así que … ¿Te gustaría hacerlo conmigo? –** pregunto mientras ponía una cara que casi parecía suplica.

Su mente no pudo evitar pensar sugerentemente por un momento - _**("Mierda, mierda…. Deja de mirarme así, eres demasiado lindo para tu propio bien… desgraciadas hormonas…") –**_

 **\- Claro, no tengo problema –**

Entonces tomaron una cacha que estaba libre y comenzaron a practicar, aunque de alguna forma el pobre peliblanco le estaba mucho seguir el ritmo de Hachiman, cada vez se volvía mas rápido y parecía que no podría alcanzar sus veloces tiros, y entonces fue ahí cuando comenzó un partido, donde Hikigaya tomó la delantera, hasta que Totsuka ya no pudo más y tuvo que rendirse, así que fueron a sentarse a la banca, donde el peli blanco respiraba algo agitado y sudaba, mientras el pelinegro parecía más fresco no se veía tan agotado.

 **\- Vaya… realmente eres muy bueno. –**

Y de repente se puso tímido denuevo **– la verdad es que quería pedirte… un favor –**

Entonces el azabache volteo a verlo con interés **\- ¿Sobre qué? –**

 **\- Bueno… seguro has escuchado de nuestro club de tenis y sobre los débiles que somos, además que somos muy pocos, y cuando los de tercer año salgan, estaremos aun peor… -**

 **\- Ya veo… -** dijo evaluando la situación **– Te gustaría que me uniera a tu club de tenis, ¿No? –**

El chico se sorprendió de que lo dedujera **– Si, apuesto a que serias un gran miembro –**

 **\- Realmente me gustaría ayudarte, pero no puedo porque para mí desgracia estoy en el club de voluntariado... –** resoplo con cansancio.

* * *

El chico pareció resignarse aunque la verdad pareció que su animo decayó un poco y la conversación termino, luego volvieron a sus clases hasta que terminaron y se dirigió hacia su club, donde encontró a Yukinoshita leyendo su libro.

 **\- Yo –** entro dando su monótono saludo haciendo que Yukinoshita volteara a verlo.

\- **Vaya, vaya… pero si no es otro que el señor Hikiacosador –** le contesto con una sonrisa burlona y cerraba su libro.

Él no le contesto, solo saco su libro y comenzó a leerlo **– Realmente tu insulto tendría más efecto si supiera que hablas –** y no mentía realmente no sabía de donde había llegado eso.

 **\- Me sorprende que trates de hacerte el inocente y que aún no estés en prisión –** comento fingiendo sorpresa, haciéndolo suspirar cansado.

 **\- Mujer, no tengo la menor idea de que hablas, así que ilumíname con tu brillante explicación de una vez –** su voz sonaba molesta y su mirada se volvió afilada, demostrando no estar de humor, y de so haciendo estremecer a la peli negra

 **\- Bueno es obvio que es debido a aquellas fotos donde acosas a esa chica de cabello rosa, de hecho, estoy temiendo que comiences a hacerlo con Yuigahama o incluso conmigo –** respondió mientras se cubría el pecho como tratando de protegerse.

El ignoro el comentario y se concentró en lo importante **\- ¿Ah que fotos te refieres? –** pregunto consternado.

Entonces ella saco su celular, y le mostro las fotos, en una se veía como llevaba a Ikaros de la mano y en otra se veía como comían juntos, ¡Ah, con que esa era!, bueno supuso que debía haberlo imaginado, pero realmente no esperaba que alguien los hubiera visto.

 **\- Creo que las pruebas son suficientes, es obvio que la obligaste, ninguna chica cuerda se atrevería a salir contigo –** menciono atacándolo como siempre.

 **\- Si tienes razón, nadie saldría conmigo –** le respondió simplemente, volteando a ver su libro ignorándola.

 **\- Entonces supongo que aceptas tu culpa como acosador –** inquirió mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla mirándolo con sospecha.

El suspiro con fastidio **– Mira lo que haga o no, no tiene que ver contigo, ahora tengo otro asunto que atender, así que deja eso por la paz –** le respondió molesto.

 **\- ¿Y que sería eso tan importante que tienes que atender, como para no entregarte a las autoridades por tu comportamiento de acosador? –**

 **\- Es sobre el club de tenis, un chico me pidió unirme, pero estoy atrapado aquí, así que no puedo hacerlo –**

 **\- Es cierto, aunque lo hicieras no podrías ayudar en nada, podrías hacerlos un equipo… uno contra ti –**

 **\- Si, lo mismo pensé, pero no podrían ganarme y terminarían rindiéndose o desertando –** dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

 **\- Bueno eso nunca funciona, soy prueba de ello –**

Él se mostró intrigado **– Explícate –**

 **\- Yo estudié en el extranjero, y cuando volví para la secundaria, todas trataron de destruirme… pero ninguna hizo el esfuerzo de superarse a sí mismas… -** sonrió por lo bajo de forma siniestra que le saco un sudor frio a Hikigaya – **Que tontas –**

Y antes de poder continuar, la puerta fue abierta.

 **\- ¡Yahallo! –** saludo como siempre energética la chica de cabello rosa **– Tenemos visita –**

Y entonces entro el chico de cabello blanco **– Oh, ¡Hikigaya-kun! –** saludo levantando la mano.

Él le devolvió el saludo igualmente **– Totsuka, ¿Qué haces aquí? –**

 **\- Bueno, luego de decirme de tu club venía a pedir algún consejo –**

Entonces Yui tomo la palabra **– Y yo como miembro del club lo traje aquí –** menciono haciendo una pose de orgullo.

 **-Yuigahama-san… -**

 **\- Oh, Yukinon, no hace falta que me des las gracias, solo hice lo que un miembro del club de voluntariado haría –**

 **\- Yuigahama-san tú no eres parte del club –** le respondió haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos como platos y dos lagrimitas se formaran en ellos.

 **\- ¡¿No lo soy?! –** pregunto indignada.

 **\- Nunca recibí una solicitud de unión de tu parte, así que no eres parte de este club –**

 _ **\- ("Bueno tiene un punto en ese sentido") –**_ pensó con lógica Hachiman, manteniéndose al margen.

 **\- ¡Entonces escribiré mi solicitud ahora mismo, escribiré tanto como quieras! –** dijo mientras se apresuraba a la mesa y sacaba una pluma y papel.

Mientras tanto Yukino se dirigió al chico que sonreía nervioso **\- ¿Entonces Totsuka Saika, ¿Cierto? –**

Entonces la pelinegra recibió la "solicitud" de Yui que solo decía _"¡Me uno al club de voluntariado! ¡Yei!"_ además de poner un montón de caritas.

Haciendo suspirar a ambos peli negros.

Entonces tomaron asiento para discutir el asunto, entonces Hikigaya tomo la palabra.

 **\- Bueno Totsuka, estuve pensando en el asunto, y creo que podrías ayudar al equipo si… comienzas a mejorar tu técnica y te haces capitán del equipo para comenzar a motivar a los demás –**

Antelas palabras todos se sorprendieron **– Bueno creo que tiene un buen punto –** hablo entonces Yukino analizando el plan.

 **\- Si el capitán del equipo mejora, entonces tu podrías ayudar al resto a mejorar también –** dijo mientras se ponía de pie **– Me sorprende que el plan haya salido de ti Hikigaya-kun, quien diría que puedes pensar más que solo en acosar chicas –**

Ante el comentario el gruño, y Totsuka sonrió nervioso.

 **\- Un momento, ¿Hikki un acosador? –** pregunto desconcertada Yui, poniéndose de pie.

 **\- Si, inclusive hay muestras fotográficas que respaldan esto –** dijo mientras sacaba su celular y le mostraba las fotos a Yui, entonces ella al verlas, se le ensombreció la mirada y pareció cubrirla una pequeña aura oscura.

Que desconcertó a todos, pero ella trato de recomponerse **– Yo no creo que Hikki sea un acosador, además esto seguro es un montaje, ¿cierto Hikki? –** volteo a verlo con tono esperanzador de que dijera que solo era un montaje y que él no salía con nadie, pero el solo permaneció callado.

 **\- Yo no acoso a nadie –** había respondido evadiendo el tema de que fuera un montaje, los demás no le tomaron importancia a eso, pero Yui sí, eso significaba que realmente había salido con esa chica, bajo su mirada, para no mostrar su expresión de tristeza y dolor.

 **\- Yo le creo –** fue Totsuka que salió en su defensa, con tono determinado **– EL no parece el tipo de persona que haga esas cosas –**

El comentario dejo mal parada a Yukino, que únicamente dejo el tema **– Bueno, el club acepta tu solicitud –**

 **\- ¿Bueno y que se va a hacer? –** pregunto el azabache intrigado.

 **\- Bueno eso es simple… entrenar hasta morir –** dijo haciendo sudar frio a todos, debido a esa sonrisa gélida.

* * *

Unos momentos después estaban en la cancha que Totsuka había pedido para entrenar, todos con ropa deportiva, menos Yukinoshita que leía un libro, mientras los demás corrían alrededor de la cancha, donde sorpresivamente, Hachiman comenzó a sobrepasarlos, cosa que motivo a Totsuka que incremento la velocidad y dejaba atrás a Yui que estaba tratando de mantener el ritmo.

Después comenzaron a hacer estiramientos donde Yui destaco un poco más, al lograr flexionarse más que ambos, se usó feliz de haber logrado eso.

Hasta que llego el momento de hacer flexiones…

 **\- ¡1!... ¡2! … -** gruño tratando de hacer el esfuerzo de hacer una tercera.

Entonces volteo a ver a los chicos, ambos sudaban, pero les sorprendió la cuenta.

 **\- ¡31!... ¡32!... ¡33!... –** ambos contaban al unísono mientras hacían las flexiones, incluso Yukino había dejado de lado su lectura para ver eso, no esperaba que el chico de ojos de pez muerto, pudiera tener alguna capacidad física.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, haciendo flexiones, llevando la cabeza del entrenamiento cosa que animaba a Totsuka a esforzarse más.

Y por fin al llegar a 50 lo dejaron para comenzar a entrenar tenis, cada quine tomo una raqueta, en teoría era que Totsuka enfrentaría tanto a Hachiman como a Yui para ayudarlo a mejorar, pero al rato Yui se pasó al otro lado por orden de Hikigaya.

Al inicio pensó que estar el en desventaja, pero a los poco minutos se tragó sus palabras, pues cada tiro, contrataque o saque era devuelto con mucha fuerza y precisión, al grado que ambos chicos habían caído rendidos al suelo mientras él se encontraba algo cansado, pero en condiciones de seguir.

Y ambos al ya no pode continuar, decidieron dejarlo hasta ahí.

 **\- Me has dejado sin palabras –** le dio una voz detrás de él y al girarse vio a Yukino acercándose con unas botellas de agua, pero solo dos…

Y se las entregó a Totsuka y Yui que le agradecieron **– No esperaba que realmente tuvieras la habilidad para esto –**

 **\- En los ratos que no "** _ **acoso"**_ **chicas –** dijo haciendo énfasis en esa palabra **– me dedico un poco a esto –**

 **\- Ya veo, bueno en todo caso, creo que podría tomar eso como una confesión y llevarte a la policía –**

 **\- Tómalo como quieras mujer –** le contesto bastante fastidiado.

Se acercó a Totsuka **– Si entrenas así todos los días mejoraras pronto –**

Al chico se le iluminaron los ojos al escucharlo **\- ¡Claro, mañana me esforzare el doble! –** exclamo emocionado.

Y entonces el azabache se pasó la mano por el cuello tenso **– Bueno mañana Yui te ayudara, yo no poder venir tengo un asunto que atender y me impide venir, pero después entrenaremos más –** le prometió y le extendió la mano

Él la aceptó gustoso, y ambos se iban a retirar cuando Yukino lo detuvo.

 **\- ¿Y cuándo penabas avisar de tu falta mañana? –** cuestiono avanzado intimidante.

Él se encogió de hombros **– Realmente no había necesidad de eso no tengo a alguien cercano que se vaya a preocupar por mi ausencia, y los profesores después podría decirles, y el club no es la gran cosa, aparte del entrenamiento de Totsuka –** finalizo, yéndose.

 **\- Hikki… -** susurro en voz baja Yuigahama, cuando el menciono _"no tengo a alguien cercano que se vaya a preocupar por mi ausencia"_ sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho, comprendió de ese modo que no era cercana a él, y eso la lastimaba bastante…

* * *

El azabache no se despidió, solo fue a cambiarse y tomo sus cosas para retirarse, y se encontró con Hiratsuka en el camino.

 **\- Vaya Hikigaya, que gusto verte –**

 **\- Sensei –** dijo a modo de saludo a punto de pasar de largo.

 **\- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? –**

 _ **\- ("A ver si le consigo marido y deja de molestarme") –**_ se tragó sus palabras, así que solo dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió **– Mi hermana me espera –**

 **\- Oh ya veo, entonces nos vemos mañana, iré a supervisarlos, para ver como a todo –**

Por un momento pensó en decirle que iba a faltar, pero seguro iba a reñirle y prefirió callar, asintió y se despidió, yéndose rápidamente, encontrando un lugar para usar su brazalete.

 _ **[SPD Emergency]**_

Tan rápido como fue activado, fue directo a casa, aunque esta vez por alguna razón comenzó a ver a su alrededor con atención como si vigilara que todo estuviera en orden y una vez vio que era así, llego a su casa, donde Ikaros lo esperaba.

 **\- bienvenido, Masutā –**

 **\- Hola Ikaros –** respondió un poco más relajado, después de todo ya estaba en casa y ya no tenía ninguna preocupación.

Entonces fueron al comedor donde ella ya tenía su comida reparada, así que no perdió tiempo y luego de lavarse rápidamente las manos comenzó a comer con mucha velocidad.

Y una vez satisfecho, se levantó, tomo papel y una pluma y escribió en ella una nota rápida.

" _Komachi, Ikaros y yo tenemos un asunto urgente que atender, así que es posible que no volvamos hasta mañana, así que no te preocupes, ella dejo comida para ti, ten cuidado y si hay cualquier problema no dudes en llamar"_

La coloco en la mesa donde pudiera verla y entro a su cuarto para poder cambiarse. Tomo una mochila y metió ahí la ropa que vio que podía sufrir daños, como unas deportivas algo viejas, y cosas por el estilo.

Entonces abrió la puerta para poder entrar y por alguna razón le ofreció la mano a la angeloid **– Vamos Ikaros –**

Y así ambos entraron…

* * *

 **¡Y corte!**

 **Realmente espero que les haya gustado, y creo que esta vez fue un buen resultado, ¡así que espero sus reniews con sus comentarios y si quieren que se agregue algo estoy abierto a opciones!**

 **¡Hasta la que sigue!**


	5. Chapter 5 La determinación de seguir

**Hola chicos, mucho tiempo sin escribir, pero después de una semana de escribir sin parar logre esto, más de 12 000 palabras, y 27 paginas, fue difícil.**

 **Pero aquí está, me esforzare por ocupar mi tiempo libre y actualizar mis historias dentro de este mes, así que mientras pondré aclaraciones.**

 **La historia ira algo lenta al comienzo más adelante tendrán el por qué, segundo, le estaré dando habilidades al prota por una razón, no piensen que esta fuera de lugar.**

 **Y la ultima es que me duele que, en el otro capítulo, solo entendieron mi referencia a la habitación del tiempo, pero no a la de SAO**

 **Por ultimo una disculpa si tiene faltas de ortografía, me muero de sueño y ya no lo revisé así que de antemano, lo lamento.**

 **Pero sin más que decir espero lo disfruten y comenten, eso me ayuda a seguir actualizando.**

 **¡Así que traigan papitas y refresco para pasar el rato con esto!**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: La determinación de seguir**

 **(- Masutā –) personaje hablando**

 **\- (** _ **"Masutā"**_ **) – personaje pensando**

\- (Y salió disparado con gran furia en sus ojos) – narración

\- _[Speed force] – Habilidad o lugar referente a algo sobre humano_

* * *

 _ **Arcadia – Tiempo ¿?**_

Cuando una persona es sometida situaciones extremas se dice que es en ese momento que podrá demostrar todo su potencial, pero, ¿qué tan loco debe estar una persona para ponerse esas pruebas una más difícil que la anterior solo para continuar?

Eso deberían preguntárselo al pelinegro llamado Hachiman mientras este se desplomaba rodando por un peñasco gigantesco mientras la gravedad del lugar se encontraba aumentada.

Solo para levantarse y volver a subir con una mirada seria con el sudor cubriendo su frente por el esfuerzo _**– ("Aun no…") –**_ pensó mientras lograba llegar a más de la mitad de la altura solo para que este volviese a resbalar y caer por la abrumadora pendiente.

Mientras a lo lejos Ikaros lo veía con preocupación apenas perceptible en su mirada **– Masutā…-**

* * *

 _(Soul eater opening 2)_

 _ **I'm Falling, Down Into My Shadow**_

 _ **(Yo caigo debajo de mi sombra)**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **iki wo hisomete**_

 _ **(Con un aliento oculto)**_

 _ **Matteiru Deadly Night**_

 _ **(La noche mortal espera)**_

Se ve a Hachiman, caminado por las calles transitadas de noche, mientras todos parecían ignorarlo, y él se mostraba serio y molesto.

 _ **Don't Scary majou ga egaita**_

 _ **(No temas, si tú lo deseas)**_

 _ **kaboja no basha mo**_

 _ **(Tener tu felicidad)**_

 _ **sono me ni utsuseru kara**_

 _ **(Se puede reflejar en sonrisa)**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **See you in your dreams Yeah Baby**_

 _ **(Te veo en sueños, yeah baby)**_

Se muestra tratando de hablar con algunos chicos y chicas, y parecen ser un tanto agradables, mientras hablan con el…

 _ **kowai yume datoshitemo**_

 _ **(Aunque sea en una pesadilla)**_

Hasta que comienzan burlarse y a decir cosas hirientes, dejándolo solo, mientras su mirada se ensombrece y aprieta los puños con rabia… _**  
**_

_**Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni**_

 _ **(Un hada azul para ti)**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **hoshi wo kudaki**_

 _ **(Voy a quebrar estrellas)**_

 _ **kazari tsuketa Black Paper Moon**_

 _ **(Y decorare la luna de papel negro)**_

Entonces cuando perece que está a punto de dejarse caer aparece Ikaros y lo comienza a elevar hacia las nubes, admirando el paisaje que ofrece la ciudad de noche.

 _ **shinjite kureta nara!**_

 _ **(¡Si tú crees de verdad en mí!)**_

 _ **When You're Lost "Here" I am...**_

 _ **(Cuando estés perdido aquí estaré…)**_

 _ **"Forever" With Your Soul**_

 _ **(Por siempre con tu alma)**_

Se ve a Ikaros en el recibidor de la casa mientras el entra quitándose lo que parece ser una gabardina y una máscara.

 _ **miagereba kagayaku**_

 _ **(Si levanto a cabeza…)**_

 _ **tsuki no youni**_

 _ **(¡Pareces una luna brillante!)**_

* * *

 _ **Residencia Hikigaya**_

Komachi despertaba luego de una noche reparadora de sueño, y apenas llegar a la sala de estar noto un profundo silencio en su hogar, cosa que la extraño debido a que en los últimos días eso no era muy común ya que siempre que ella llegaba Ikaros o en su defecto su hermano estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

Paseo su vista por la sala y capto en la mesa una nota, así que sin más la tomo y procedió a leerla, abriendo los ojos cada vez más sorprendida e intrigada ¿A dónde exactamente habían ido que era tan urgente?, ¿Seria respecto a Ikaros?

Se sintió algo preocupada por su hermano esperando que no fuera nada grave **– Estúpido hermano, haciendo preocupar a su dulce hermana –** dijo al aire haciendo un mohín de disgusto mientras se iba a la cocina a preparar algo de desayunar e irse a la escuela, mientras Kamakura se paseaba entre sus piernas exigiendo su atención.

Pero en un momento se detuvo y cerró los ojos **– Por favor hermano… no vayas a hacer algo estúpido… -**

* * *

 _ **Arcadia – Tiempo ¿?**_

Mientras tanto en el lugar de entrenamiento se puede ver una sombra moverse con una agilidad sobre-humana entre los arboles mientras que todo el bosque se encuentra en llamas, apoyándose en aquellos lugares donde no hay fuego y tratando de salir de ahí sin ser alcanzado por este, pero en su cuerpo se podían apreciar múltiples quemaduras y su ropa ya estaba destrozada en varias partes.

Entonces eventualmente su cuerpo llega a su límite y en medio de un salto pierde medialmente la conciencia y cae duramente al suelo siendo arrastrado un par de metros por la fuerza del impulso que llevaba mientras tosía a causa de la considerable falta de oxígeno.

Mientras tanto la peli rosa sobre volaba el área, mirando como el fuego se extendía a cada segundo que pasaba, sentía la necesidad de bajar a toda velocidad y sacar al pelinegro de ahí, pero él le había pedido que no interfiriera a menos que notara que estaba a punto de morir seriamente, pero ella **en serio quería ir a salvarlo**.

Sintió en su cuerpo algo muy cercano al alivio al verlo ponerse de pie lentamente.

 **-** _ **("Aun falta medio bosque… No puedo detenerme a tomar una siesta") –**_ sus músculos gritaban por piedad, sus pulmones pedían algo de aire fresco, pero él los ignoro olímpicamente continuando corriendo por el terrible mar de llamas usando la velocidad y la agilidad como aliados para no morir cuando tenía que cruzar por algún lugar que ya estuviera cubierto por el fuego.

Tenía que hacerlo, cada experiencia lo fortalecía y está sin duda seria de las que más podría obtener resultados, sentía que por fin estaba avanzando, y no hablaba solo de su progreso en cuanto a su cuerpo, sino a su mentalidad, y es que vivir tan cerca del peligro sintiendo que quizás muera en alguno de sus suicidas entrenamientos lo estaba cambiado.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, o volvería a su casa siendo mucho más fuerte en todos los sentidos o moriría estando en Arcadia…

* * *

 **Academia Sobu – Clase 2-F**

Las clases avanzaban muy lento, y más para cierta peli rosa que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía el profesor, pues miraba al lugar del ausente pelinegro con intensidad y un deje de tristeza.

" _No tengo a alguien cercano que se vaya a preocupar por mi ausencia"_

Esas palabras se quedaron escritas en su mente y quemaban como fuego, le había dolido que _**el**_ dijera eso, ¡Eso era mentira, a ella le importaba su ausencia!

Y volvió a deprimirse al recordar que el ignoraba todo eso, pues el solo sabía que ella era una compañera en un mismo club, ni siquiera podían llamarse amigos, pues no sabía prácticamente nada de él, solo que al parecer le encantaban las cosas demasiado dulces, recordó que se empalago la vez que intento beber Max coffe por curiosidad, pues él siempre lo bebía y se sorprendió al ver que, si bien era algo rico, era muy, muy dulce.

Dejo eso de lado y trato de rememorar sus momentos juntos y cayó en cuenta que no eran muchos solo tenían unos cuantos, como las galletas (quemadas) que le había dado con la excusa de que eran de agradecimiento para alguien mas, entonces la realidad la golpeo con fuerza, él tampoco sabía que ella le quería agradecer y solo lo hizo ver como que quería deshacerse de aquellas galletas.

 **-** _ **("Realmente no eh hecho nada para que seamos cercanos") –**_ pensó con tristeza mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos, ahora se sentía como una tonta, se estaba poniendo triste muy a su pesar que era su culpa.

Reflexionó sobre sus acciones, ahora que lo pensaba bien realmente tenía una mentalidad, infantil…

No había hecho más que ignorarlo en clases limitándose a "interactuar" con él en el club, ¿Tenia vergüenza a ser juzgada al juntarse con él?, recordó las fotos que vio de la chica estando con el…

Y encontró su respuesta, un absoluto no, aquella joven no se había mostrado ni intolerante o avergonzada junto a él, pudo notarlo cuando con ayuda de sus amigos, consiguió un video de la pareja, si ella no tenía que avergonzarse al mostrarse así, ¿entones a que le temía?, ahí llego a una resolución

" _ **¿Para qué quedarme estancada en algo absurdo, en lugar de ir por lo que quiero?"**_

Entonces abrió los ojos y miro hacia el lugar del ausente pelinegro con los ojos ardiendo en determinación **–** _ **("Ya verás Hikki pronto hare que seamos cercanos, si o si") -**_

Mientras Yui estaba concentrada en sus planes a futuro, Shizuka noto enseguida la ausencia de su estudiante, haciendo una mueca interna rememorando el dia de ayer, sin duda ella había notado esa aura diferente en el chico, pero lo desestimo, pensando que solo era influencia del club, y confiando que estaba bien no dijo nada y ahora se encontraba algo… preocupada, el chico si bien no era el alumno perfecto asistía con mucha regularidad y sin faltas sin justificar como esta.

Guardándose sus pensamientos para más tarde siguió con su clase hasta que fue hora de retirarse. Cuando lo viera entonces sería el momento de enterarse que fue lo que paso.

* * *

 _Más tarde – Club de voluntariado_

Yukino, la chica perfecta de la escuela, aquella que tiene esa aura fría y un poco intimidante, ahora mismo llegaba a su club sentándose como siempre en su asiento y comenzando a leer uno de sus libros, con empastado de diseño de gatos por supuesto, comenzó a reflexionar un poco de nuevo, sobre el chico en el club, sabía que había entrado a la fuerza, que era un antisocial y a su parecer había cambiado…

El primer día que lo conoció se dio una idea de lo que él era, un chico simplón, que no le gustaba involucrarse mucho en problemas, introvertido y que a una señal de agresión se encogería y bajaría la cabeza, pero, al segundo día…

Simplemente no podía explicarlo, su presencia se sentía distinta, ahora pensaba que ante una señal de agresión echaría los hombros hacia atrás, sacaría el pecho y podría una mirada seria a lo que sea que enfrentara, siendo más agresivo, lo único que podía decir es como si de repente hubiera de pasado de una cría de mono a un tigre listo para defenderse.

Soltó un suspiro, había dos partes en esto, por una parte, estaba la mala reputación del chico, que con su imagen personal no ayudaba en nada, y luego estaba lo que sabía de él, lo cual no era mucho, solo sería su forma de ser y un poco su forma de pensar, que sin lugar a dudas ella consideraba algo retorcida.

Pero no había malas intenciones, de hecho, ahora que rememoraba el no hacía nada, solo defenderse cuando **ella** lo atacaba, con alguna respuesta inteligente o bien planeada, luego estaba su actual estatus de acosador, por curiosidad consiguió más fotos y hasta un video, los analizo por en su hogar luego de la práctica, y es que había algo en sus palabras que le intrigaron motivándola a buscar información sobre él y cotejarla con la que poseía y ver si algo no cuadraba.

Su hilo de pensamientos se vio interrumpido con el subido de la puerta abriéndose **– Yahallo Yukinon –** y entro la chica hiperactiva con una enorme sonrisa saludando como de costumbre.

 **\- Buenas tardes Yuigahama-san –** bajo el libro para voltear a verla y dirigirle su formal sonrisa.

La chica se sentó en su lugar de costumbre haciendo conversación con la chica peli negra que respondía con frases cortas o un tanto detalladas hasta que llegaron a un tema que Yui deseaba tocar desde el inicio.

 **\- Oye Yukinon, ¿Qué crees que sea lo que le guste a Hikki? -** la chica a su lado no lo noto, pero sus ojos brillaban con fuerza como si hablar de él la emocionara de sobremanera.

 **\- Acosar a una chica de cabello rosa a la perecer –** lo había dicho sin pensar y sin ningún filtro, de hecho, no se había dado cuenta.

El aura feliz y emocionada de Yui desapareció en un solo instante, y el ambiente en la habitación se llenó de tensión **– Yukinon… -** por primera vez desde que hablaba con Yukinoshita su voz se tornó seria y algo oscura, cosa que le causo un pequeño escalofrío a la chica y volteo a verla dejando su libro de lado solo para encontrar unos ojos que mostraban molestia **– Hikki no es una persona que haría cosas indecentes de ese tipo, así que no lo taches de acosador, por favor -** Ni la propia Yui podía decir de donde le había salido esa seguridad para hablar y defender al Hikigaya pero no lo enredo, solo lo hizo y ya.

Y por otro lado Yukinoshita se encontraba internamente impactada, no esperaba de ninguna forma una respuesta como esa, estaba preparada para una risa nerviosa o una evasión del tema, ¿pero una confrontación? Esa no la veía venir, y por la forma en que la peli rosa le había hablado estaba claro que iba totalmente en serio y le molestaba que se dirigiera al chico de ojos de pez muerto como acosador.

 **\- Lamento llamar a Hikigermen-san así, pero las pruebas arrojan que lo es –** sonó indiferente con la esperanza de que eso cerrara el tema, pero eso no pareció funcionar cando la peli rosa estaba a punto de replicar con algo más de fuerza cuando alguien toco la puerta interrumpiéndola.

 **\- Adelante –** Dijo Yukino mientras retomaba su posición con su libro.

Entonces entro por la puerta Totsuka **– Buenas tardes Yuigahama-san, Yukinoshita-san –** saludo mientras les sonreía.

 **\- Oh, Totsuka-san, veo que ya vienes preparado para la práctica de hoy, muy bien entonces por favor adelántate a la cancha en lo que Yuigahama-san se prepara –** pidió amablemente y el peli blanco asintió saliendo del salón, dejando solas a ambas chicas, mientras que la peli rosa no dijo nada solo comenzó a cambiarse sin decir nada.

Y una vez termino se dirigió a la salida sin decir una palabra, mientras la azabache al no saber abordar el tema no dijo nada, sin embargo, todo esto le trajo amargos recuerdos **–** _ **("Es como cuando decía algo indebido y mi hermana me recriminaba… ") –**_ Otro motivo más para no querer abordar ese tema.

* * *

Pronto llegaron a la cancha donde el chico a es encontraba calentando estirando varias partes del cuerpo y le siguió Yui mientras Yukino se fue a la sombra a supervisarlos.

Una vez terminaron de calentar tomarlos posición para comenzar a correr **\- ¿Listo Sai-chan? –** pregunto con una sonrisa que era un tanto competitiva que contagio a Totsuka.

 **-Listo, cuando des la señal –**

Entonces la peli rosa tenso el cuerpo, lista para comenzar **– Entonces… 3… 2… 1… ¡Fuera! –** Y ambos salieron corriendo primero a paso un tanto lento para después comenzar a acelerar.

Desde su lugar Yukinoshita podía notar el ímpetu vivaz que acompañaba a ambos, y noto de inmediato como Yui estaba más animada que ayer en el entrenamiento, aunque no encontraba por qué **–** _ **("Quizás este mas cómoda sin la presencia de Hikigaya… ") –**_ Pero en seguida desestimo eso ya que ella se había mostrado tolerante e incluso conforme con su presencia y el que lo haya defendido apoyaba un poco esa teoría.

Miro como comenzaban a hacer flexiones y la pobre chica apenas lego a las 4 cayó al suelo, pero volvió a levantarse y continuar intentando llegar a un número mayor con esa mirada determinada que traía desde hace un buen rato, mientras que Totsuka trataba de superar el número del dia anterior, asintió conforme y volvió a su lectura.

Pasado un tiempo y otros ejercicios como saltos repetitivos y una seria de sentadillas, tomaron las raquetas y comenzaron un partido de práctica, donde el chico dominaba, pero tenía que admitir que Yui no la estaba dejando fácil pues le devolvía muchos de sus tiros con notable ferocidad.

Soltó una risa que mostraba que disfrutaba el encuentro **– Veo que hoy estas más animada –** Dijo al aire mientras devolvía la pelota con un revés.

Ella le contesto la sonrisa **– ¡Así es, ya que Hikki no está, hoy quiero avanzar todo lo posible y mostrarle mañana que no hemos estado holgazaneando sin él! –** Exclamo mientras se precipitaba y golpeaba fuerte un tiro que amenazaba con marcar punto a favor de Totsuka.

Esas palabras le dieron más emoción al chico **\- ¡Entonces esforcémonos el doble para mostrarle mañana nuestro avance a Hikigaya-kun! –** Respondió con una sonrisa llena de confianza al momento de interceptar el tiro y devolverlo con destreza comenzando una tarde llena de esfuerzo junto con Yui.

En cuanto Yukinoshita escucho el motivo de la peli rosa se mostró un poco sorprendida _**– ("Realmente le importa lo que ese chico piense… ") –**_ Pensó queriendo razonar lo que pasaba al parecer tanto Totsuka como Yuigahama comenzaban a tener una alta estima por el chico de ojos de pez muerto, cosa que no lograba entender.

Pero dedicaría una buena parte de su dia a tratar de comprenderlo…

* * *

 _ **Arcadia – Tiempo ¿?**_

( **Insertar canción – Noots- Sum 41** )

 _Today is too late  
How long do we have to wait?  
Oh no, I think she knows  
That's why I can't let go_

Continuaba fase a fase su entrenamiento, ahora se encontraba enfrascado en una lucha contra un personaje creado por [ _Cardinal_ ], este era una masa humanoide completamente negra, que era una réplica de el sin color alguno, básicamente su sombra….

Rápidamente tuvo que moverse a un lado evitando una llamarada que amenazaba con quemarlo, si quizá era igual a él, pero sin lugar a dudas era mucho más fuerte, y lo supo desde el primer intercambio de golpes.

 _I feel this burning inside  
A feeling that no one should know  
This could be so good again  
I'd wait here till then  
But not with this  
So now I'll leave with_

¡Pero él también estaba en el juego!, un anillo en su mano derecha brillo de manera discreta y de ambas manos salieron imponentes llamas que lanzo a combatir con la oleada de llamas que había lanzado ya su oponente.

El resultado, fue un empate, que él no llamaría así ya que el uso ambas manos y el otro solo ocupo una, por lo que acorto distancia rápidamente para tratar de golpear a su oponente enfrascándose en una lucha de artes marciales veloces, y cada golpe que daba recordaba su vida…

 _¡No apologies!  
I never thought you'd be so  
Easily deceived  
Now I'll just hang my head_

 _(Falling further out of place)  
Along with the dead _

_(Don't know what/why I can't replace)_

Conecto un golpe a la quijada, _¿Qué más daba que en la secundaria no podía hacer amigos?_ , una patada a las costillas, _¿y que si había sido rechazado por una chica superficial?,_ una doble contra donde ambos salieron con un potente golpe en la mejilla…

 _We're mad with regret  
Memories that we'll both forget  
So far it's been so hard  
To cover up these scars_

Se concentró un momento y cubrió ambos puños con electricidad, _¿Qué más daba si las chicas se divertían a costa de él?,_ Ambos se atacaron con golpes cargados de electricidad, _¿Qué importancia tenia si nadie quería ser su amigo?,_ Una patada elevada lo hizo retroceder logrando estabilizarse y mirar seriamente a su enemigo…

 _I see this falling apart  
It's easy to just let it go  
No luck between us both  
So I keep waiting  
But not with this  
So now I'll leave with_

Dejo la energía correr por su cuerpo y se acercó a su rival zigzagueando mientras leves rayos rodeaban su cuerpo, _¿Quién eran ellos para decir que no era lo suficiente para algo?,_ escapo por centímetros del fuego producido y logro conectar un golpe al costado que enseguida resintió el dolor en esa zona, _¿Qué era lo que buscaban probar con su "superioridad"?..._

 _¡No apologies!  
I never thought you'd be so  
Easily deceived  
Now I'll just hang my head_

 _(falling further out of place)  
Along with the dead _

_(don't know what/why I can't replace)_

Sin tiempo de respirar sintió su cabeza girar rápidamente por un golpe cargado de llamas a su pómulo izquierdo, _¿Les parecía divertido tratar de humillarlo como entretenimiento?,_ soltó un pequeño quejido, pero regreso rápido para contraatacar con su propio puño envuelto en llamas…

 _What's left to show  
It's so bad but I got to know  
What's right don't know  
How to find it out on my own_

 _¿Por qué él siempre tenía que avanzar solo?,_ El golpe llego a la boca del estómago que lo hizo doblarse unos segundos lo suficiente para cargar fuego a su pierna y golpearlo directamente al rostro haciéndolo caer y retroceder.

 _One by one we all fall down  
Who's the first one to hit the ground now  
What's worse to kick or fall  
Or be suss standing alone_

La sombra no tardo en levantarse y cubrir ambas manos en llamas, mientras la electricidad lo rodeaba y en un borrón de velocidad apareció frente a él golpeándolo con fuerza en el estómago, haciendo un gesto de dolor, salió disparado hacia atrás, _¿Qué más daba si no podía confiar en nadie sabiendo que eran falsos y que solo terminarían traicionándolo?,_ logro dar una vuelta en el aire y uso el fuego en sus piernas para impulsarse de vuelta el doble de rápido de lo que ese maldito lo había lanzado.

 _I'll keep your promises if you  
Take back every thing I said  
I find its got so cold now  
That I've lost my heart and soul_

Concentro toda su ira y su rencor en un solo punto y las llamas en su puño brillaron con fuera mientras que la electricidad se hacía presente y se centraban en su brazo derecho chispeando con fuerza, _**¡¿Qué importaba que todos los que creía cercanos, e incluso sus padres le dieron la espalda?!,**_ con una mirada colérica y los ojos brillando conecto el golpe en el pecho de su oponente, arrastrándolo y entonces ambos se envolvieron en fuego el cual solo lastimaba al lastimaba tanto al que lo recibía y en parte también dañaba al usuario…

 _¡No apologies!  
I never thought you'd be so  
Easily deceived  
Now I'll just hang my head _

_(Falling further out of place)  
Along with the dead _

_(Don't know what/why I can't replace)_

 _I'll just hang my head  
Hang my head_

Se levantó del suelo victorioso, mientras las llamas aun ardían y soltó un grito que más que eso, parecía el rugido de una bestia orgullosa…

 _ **¡Al final nada de eso importaba porque él se aseguraría de dejarlo atrás y enterrarlo muy profundo!**_

* * *

 _ **Residencia Hikigaya**_

Komachi volvía luego de un día de escuela notando el frió silencio de la casa y soltó un suspiro, sin duda sin su hermano ni Ikaros ahí era algo difícil de sobrellevar, por lo que solo fue a su habitación a cambiarse, se colocó ropa cómoda y salió a la sala.

Empezó a buscar en el refrigerador y saco algunos ingredientes, tenía lo suficiente así que decidió que comería curry, mientras cocinaba no podía evitar pensar en cómo estaría su hermano **– ("Ya casi lleva un día fuera, me pregunto si habrá comido bien… ") –** Y era inevitable, extrañaba a su hermano, él siempre había estado para ella y sabía que pasara lo que pasará él la apoyaría.

Con eso en mente tomo sus alimentos y se sentó a comer en silencio, **-** _ **("Quizá le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas, tal vez Ikaros recordó algo de ella y fueron a ver de qué se trataba… ") –**_ pensó mientras terminaba de comer y colocaba sus trastes en el fregadero para posteriormente lavarlos.

Terminado eso, se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a sus deberes, cosa que la distrajo del pensamiento del paradero de su hermano y la chica angeloid, no le tomo mucho tiempo, así que dio finalizada su sesión de estudio miro su reloj que marcaba las 7:58 pm, sin nada más que hacer y sin ganas de ponerse a jugar con su consola o ir por el PSP de su hermano, se recostó en su cama.

Comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que pasaba, por un lado, le alegraba un poco la llegada de Ikaros ya que estaba haciendo algunos cambios en su hermano, aunque este no se diera cuenta, y es que lo notaba más animado y más activo que antes, aunque sentía que algo escondía, ahora ya no la acompañaba por las mañanas y esperaba a que se fuera para el ir a su escuela.

También después de regresar de su club, pasaba tiempo con ella para después salir con Ikaros a quien sabe dónde por un par de horas y volvía agitado, la primera vez por supuesto que pensó sospechosamente sobre lo que hacían, pero no había indicios de que eso fuera verdad pues solo el volvía en ese estado como si hubiera hecho un enorme esfuerzo físico, pero por la sonrisa que este ponía, era algo que disfrutaba.

Por otro lado, estaba el asunto de sus padres, no podía evitar sentirse molesta, pero había algo que la inquietaba, y es que no podía entender ese desprecio a su hermano, ¿Qué es lo que pasaba?, algo no cuadraba en esto, sabía que sus padres tenían preferencias hacia ella, pero no calculo en qué medida, ¡Él también era su hijo por dios!, ¿Qué era lo que tenían contra el para no despedirse o por lo menos avisarle personalmente la noticia?

Más y más preguntas comienzan a invadir su mente, había algo raro aquí y necesitaba identificarlo, cuando era niña ella recuerda que solía enfermarse mucho pues su sistema inmunológico no había tenido la fuerza suficiente así que paso un buen tiempo en un hospital y sus padres pasaban más tiempo con él, pero el dia que regreso, solo recordaba borrosos recuerdos, pero había uno en específico que lograba recordar con claridad, y era una noche de sus padres discutiendo de forma acalorada y ella estaba en otra habitación, solo tenía 4 años.

Rememora esa noche, ella se asoma por el umbral de la puerta y mira como su padre le grita algo a su madre mientras señala al niño que se encontraba en la habitación, el cual tenía la mirada desviada y temblaba, mientras sus ya no tan inocentes ojos de infante trataban de retener las lágrimas, la mujer devuelve el grito y ella no lo soporta más y entra a la habitación interrumpiendo de manera abrupta la pelea, recuerda que lloro y grito con su corazón desgarrado que dejaran de pelear.

Ellos se habían mirado unos segundos antes de soltar lágrimas y arrodillarse a abrazar a su hija pidiéndole perdón y prometiendo no volver a pelear, dando una imagen muy enternecedora, pero había algo turbio pues recuerda brevemente ver a su hermano retirarse con la cabeza baja mientras temblaba…

Eso era todo lo que recordaba, sabía que algo paso, pero el asunto era, ¿Qué exactamente llego a afectar su relación con ese pequeño?, y entre más lo pensaba menos entendía y antes de darse cuenta se había quedado dormida.

* * *

 _ **Arcadia – Tiempo ¿?**_

( **Insertar: Sasuke Theme - Hyouhaku Extended** )

En medio de un desierto se puede observar una silueta que caminaba a paso lento a través de la arena, mientras que a su alrededor se puede notar un increíble aumento de temperatura que logra cristalizar algunas partes de la arena.

Tenía un manto con capucha que lo cubría, pero se podían notar que tanto sus brazos como sus piernas tenían vendas que estaban algo maltrechas y con algunas marcas de sangre, pero eso parecía no importarle para nada pues su camino era constante incluso cuando entro a una tormenta de arena.

Siguió avanzando dejando un claro rastro de cristales tras el **–** _ **("Cuando un musculo se usa continuamente este se desgarra, sana y se vuelve a unir haciéndose más fuerte… lo mismo funciona aquí, entre más difícil es la prueba más fuerte será la fortaleza que obtenga… ")**_ \- pensó mientras salía de esa tormenta volviendo al sol abrazados sumado al enorme calor que el mismo producía, mientras desde el cielo Ikaros lo mantenía vigilado para que no se lastimara, pues estaba a punto de pasar a la zona de lava…

Pero aun así noto que el peli negro mantenía la energía constante y su aura tranquila mientras poco a poco se adentraba en ese infernal calor…

* * *

 _ **Departamento Yuigahama**_

La peli rosa había llegado a su casa luego del intenso entrenamiento, y se sentía mucho mejor, le había ayudado a sacar toda su frustración que almaceno en el día anterior y este, además de tener en claro que es lo que haría a partir de ese momento con su relación con Hikigaya, pero aun cuando no era su costumbre, necesitaba un plan.

Y mientras estaba entada con su madre estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cosa que su madre noto **– Hoy estas más callada de lo normal Yui –** Hablo su madre, una mujer mayor muy parecida a ella físicamente, de cabello castaño claro y un aura maternal y cálida.

Su hija inmediatamente levanto la mirada encontrándose con esos grandes ojos cafés brillantes, tan parecidos a los suyos – **Bueno… es que eh estado pensando en algo… -** respondió un tanto avergonzada por ser pillada en medio de su reflexión.

Su madre apoyo los codos en la mesa y puso su peso en sus manos mirándola con interés **– Bien tu sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras para ayudare cariño, así que cuéntame, ¿Qué pasa? –** pregunto con poniendo toda su atención sobre ella.

En ese momento Yui se sintió completamente expuesta, como un venado frente a unos faros y es que su madre podía leer fácilmente a través de ella, soltó un suspiro, igual no era como si le molestará contarle **\- ¿Re-recuerdas al chico que salvo a Sable el día de la ceremonia de ingreso? –** al decir eso la mujer hizo un ligero gesto de sorpresa pero que rápido cambio a una mirada picara.

Entrecerró los ojos antes de responder **– Oh, claro, aquel chico por el que te empeñaste tanto en ir a entregarle unos dulces… -** comento de manera socarrona.

La pobre chica sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas **– ¡Mamaaaa!** – Sé que quejo haciendo un mohín adorable mientras su cara estaba toda sonrojada.

Su madre soltó una ligera risa, sin duda su hija aún era esa pequeña niña que recordaba, pero ahora tenía la apariencia de toda una señorita.

Levanto sus manos en señal de paz **– Esta bien, está bien, no más bromas –** menciono divertida **– dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasa con él? –** pregunto tomando un tono un tanto más sereno.

Yui enseguida tomo un porte más nervioso **– Bueno ya te había dicho que había ido al club de voluntariado para poder darle unas galletas… -** miro a su madre la cual hizo señal de que prosiguiera **– Pues yo no le dije porque quería dárselas… -** su madre suspiro a sus adentros, ese era un problema con su hija, a veces le costaba expresar lo que realmente sentía.

 **\- ¿Supongo que entonces solo quedo como un regalo casual entonces? –**

Ella desvió la mirada avergonzada **– N-no, de hecho, creo que lo hice parecer como si me quisiera deshacer de las galletas porque estaban quemadas… -** Dijo en tono bajo mientras se cubría en rostro con ambas manos.

 **\- Oh… -** realmente no sabía que decirle para animarla así que dejo que prosiguiera.

Pasado unos segundos, continuo **– Desde que frecuento el club y me uní a él, no hemos interactuado mucho, y me parece que él no sabe que yo fui la chica del incidente el día de la ceremonia… -** eso si la sorprendió pues creyó que el chico ya sabía al menos eso.

Levanto su mano para detenerla **– Pero el día que llevaste los dulces no lo viste -** pregunto mirándola algo preocupada.

Ella negó **– No pude… le entregué los dulces a su hermana, le dije que eran de agradecimiento, pero él no me vio… -** dijo con tono apagado **– Quería darle las galletas como regalo y decirle que yo era la chica por la que se lastimo… -** Por un momento sintió que iba a llorar por la frustración y la tristeza, pero trato de ser fuerte **– Y ayer cuando aviso que iba a faltar a la escuela dijo algo que me dolió… -** soltó en tono melancólico.

Entonces su madre frunció el ceño **\- ¿Acaso te dijo algo? –** preguntó en tono serio.

Ella negó con la cabeza **– No, Hikki nunca diría algo para agredirme u ofenderme… -**

 **\- ¿Entonces que pudo decir para que te haya dolido si no te trato de ofender? –** cuestiono queriendo ayudar a su hija.

 **\- Lo que sucede es que ayer en el entrenamiento con Sai-chan, Hikki le dijo que no podría ir al día siguiente, entonces Yukinon le pregunto que cuando planeaba decirle, y él le respondió que no había nada importante al otro día a excepción del entrenamiento así que por eso le aviso a Sai-chan, lo que dijo fue que… él no tenía nadie cercano que se preocupara por su ausencia… -** termino bajando un poco la mirada.

Entonces la castaña por fin lo entendió, su pequeña se había dado un golpe con la realidad, se dio cuenta que nos eran cercanos y aunque ella no lo notara, el aparentemente si, y sin quererlo había lastimado a Yui.

Puso una sonrisa un tanto resignada, sabía que tal vez a si hija le dolía, pero era necesario.

 **\- Bueno… -** Soltó al aire como que no bien quiere la cosa **– Ya te disté cuenta de que algo no va bien, ¿Qué es lo que harás al respecto? –** pregunto con una sonrisa cómplice **\- ¿Dejaras las cosas así o dejaras que mi yerno sea robado por otra chica? –** Dijo en tono medio en broma con una sonrisa pícara mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

A Yui se le volvió a formar el sonrojo en la cara, pero entonces el recuerdo de la chica con lo que Hikigaya había salido apenas hace un par de días retumbo en su mente haciendo que si quererlo se molestara **\- ¡Mamá, eso no va a pasar! –** exclamó un poco enojada.

Su madre la miro confundida **\- ¿El que sea mi yerno o que otra chica lo robe? –** Dijo en mientras la miraba con picardía aun, ella reconocía esa mirada, era la mirada e una chica celosa, así que pudo deducir que igual había algo más que molestaba a su hija.

Ella solo se sonrojo, y se levantó dejando su plato en el fregadero, mientras caminaba hacia el umbral se detuvo **– Mamá** … -

Ella volteo a verla **\- ¿Si? –**

Entonces ella dio la vuelta dándole una sonrisa **– Gracias… -** dijo para luego retirarse.

Una vez sola la mujer soltó una discreta risa **\- ¿Quién lo diría?, parece que si tendré un yerno pronto –** Soltó divertida mientras caminaba hacia el fregadero para lavar los trastos **– Creo que ese chico podrá hacerla madurar… -** cerro los ojos y embozo una sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Arcadia - Tiempo ¿?**_

Ikaros se encontraba en la entrada de Arcadia, mirando los clones que su Masutā había dejado, volteo a ver dos relojes en la pared de la entrada, uno marcaba el tiempo que había pasado dentro del lugar y otro el que había transcurrido fuera, ya había pasado más de un año de que ambos se encontraban aquí dentro, al igual que había pasado ya tiempo desde que Hikigaya había dominado a un alto nivel la [ _Speed Force_ ]…

Había estado practicando día y noche para logra manejar una mayor cantidad de energía y entonces un día logro algo que él había dicho que iba a ser muy útil, miro como Hachiman estaba sentado en el suelo mientras se vendaba un brazo que al parecer aun no terminaba de sanar luego de su último entrenamiento, eso la llevo a recordad el día que cambio la forma de ejercitar y ocupar la energía que poseía.

* * *

 _Flash Back_

 _El pelinegro llevaba ya un tiempo entrenando al [Speed Force] y había descubierto trucos bastante interesantes a medida que avanzaba, el primero fue logras correr sin problemas por el agua y superficies verticales, el siguiente fue aprender a atravesar objetos sólidos haciendo vibrar sus moléculas lo cual creyó que sería una gran utilidad._

 _Y un día básicamente por accidente descubrió como "clonarse" pero para su desfortuna era imperfecta, pues su técnica era básicamente estar en dos momentos del tiempo en un mismo lugar, en otras palabras, juega con el tiempo, su yo del pasado está en el presente y su yo del futuro en el pasado, pero ahí mismo estaba la contradicción._

 _Solo podía ser usada unos minutos para no poner en riesgo su existencia, y la otra era que si el Hachiman del pasado resultaba herido todos los demás también lo estarían, así que perdería su utilidad._

 _Frustrado se sienta en el suelo, piensa sobre lo que podría hacer, y mira sus manos y entonces se da cuenta, la energía está siendo expulsada de su cuerpo, no mentira, él es el flujo… como un cable que conecta la fuerza con el exterior, entonces se le ocurre una idea._

 _Se pone de pie y se concentra, llama toda la fuerza que puede, pero esta vez, no la deja ir…_

 _La obliga a quedarse dentro, y siente como algo nuevo pasa, la energía ahora recorre todo su cuerpo por dentro, pero es muy diferente a usarla para solo correr, se sentía fortalecido, así que procedió a probarlo._

 _Trato de correr como siempre, pero esta vez no salió disparado, sino más bien solo salió a una velocidad por encima de lo humano, pero en seguida lo noto, su avanzar era tosco y le costaba mantener la energía en su cuerpo, llego a la zona boscosa aun con la fuerza en su andar, y se le ocurrió una idea, acelero un poco más y cerro su puño y este era rodeado por pequeños relámpagos de energía y una vez frente al árbol más grande que vio._

 _¡Craaaack!_

 _Este fue destrozado y comenzó a ser arrastrado hacia atrás llevándose muchos más en el proceso, miro fascinado eso, hasta que una sensación de incomodidad que poco a poco se convirtió en dolor que inundo su brazo, al mirarlo noto que su manga se había roto y que ahora este parecía estar roto pues no le respondía y noto que se estaba inflamando y cambiando de color a rojo._

 _Entonces cayo en cuenta_ _ **– ("La energía pone una enorme tensión en mi cuerpo… ") –**_ _pensó alarmado, mientras dejaba que toda la energía que había frenado su salida fluyera, quitando la carga en su cuerpo, pero apenas lo hizo noto como sus extremidades gritaron de dolor y se acalambraban, y sin poder hacer más cayó al suelo_ _ **– (Ya veo… cuando dejo de usarla como un apoyo y la uso como parte de mí, funciona como energía pura y amasable… pero coloca la enorme carga al cuerpo… ") –**_

 _Haciendo un notable esfuerzo quedo boca arriba mientras la [health skill] comenzaba a sanarlo, agradecía estar solo ya que posiblemente Ikaros se habría preocupado un poco al verlo así_ _ **\- ("Que bien que la deje haciendo el almuerzo") –**_ _pensó con una sonrisa divertida._

 _Pasados alrededor de diez minutos logro ponerse de pie, miro su brazo que aún no terminaba de sanar, pero no le importo y comenzó a caminar de regreso, más determinado que nunca, esta nueva forma de energía habría muchos caminos que usar…_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

* * *

Ikaros miró al chico alejarse rápidamente con ayuda de las _[Speed force]_ , miro el reloj por última vez antes de usar sus alas y seguirlo para rápidamente llegar a la cima de una montaña donde encontró a Hikigaya sentado en una roca en posición de loto, según recordaba lo que estaba haciendo era meditación, había dicho que eso le traía paz y le ayudaba con su equilibrio.

Pasado una hora completa abrió los ojos y estiro su mano conde tenia a _[Unity],_ este emitió un brillo y en su mano apareció una bonita flauta, era el instrumento que había logrado aprender el mismo cuando tomaba tiempo de recuperación y cuando ocupaba calmarse, coloco sus labios en el instrumento y comenzó a tocar.

( **Insertar Silent Song | Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Will of Fire** )

Ikaros cerró los ojos, siempre que el tocaba, sin importar el instrumento, ella disfrutaba cada nota que daba, lograba trasmitirle una tranquilidad que no podía igualar, y le daba la seguridad de que no importaba todo lo que había pasado, ahora todo estaba bien.

* * *

 _ **Hogar de Yukinoshita**_

La pelinegra estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, hacía ya un rato que había terminado sus deberes y de estudiar, ahora estaba mirando su celular con atención, mirando las fotos que tenia de Hikigaya en su salida con la peli rosa, y es que estaba muy intrigada.

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que te hace especial, tanto como para que Yuigahama y Totsuka te defiendan de esa manera? –** hablo mientras cambiaba de fotografía haciendo un gesto de inconformidad mientras recordaba la forma tan extraña que tuvo su compañera de club, que sea lo que sea trato de ignorarlo, así que cerró la aplicación y se levantó lista para retirarse a dormir.

 _ **Residencia Hikigaya 5:00 am**_

En el cuarto de cierto chico, una puerta brillo levemente, para luego ser abierta, y de ahí salió una silueta completamente cubierta por un manto negro que apenas paso el umbral de la puerta, comenzó a mover su brazo derecho en círculos soltando un suspiro de relajación **\- ¡Vaya, no recordaba que nuestra gravedad fuera así de relajante, me siento muy ligero! –** menciono con una sonrisa estirando varias partes de su cuerpo para después quitarse el manto y arrojarlo a un lado revelando sus cambios bastante notorios.

Mientras Ikaros lo miraba realizar sus acciones **– Bueno Masuta, usted pidió a _[_** _ **Cardinal**_ ** _]_ aumentar demasiado la gravedad – ** menciono mirando al chico mientras recordaba su apariencia de antes de entrar a _[Arcadia]_

Había crecido, eran unos centímetros pero estaban ahí paso de medir 1.72 a 1.80, su cabello ahora era mucho más largo, tanto que lo había amarrado en una pequeña coleta baja,antes de salir de [ _Arcadia]_ se había puesto ropas distintas hechas por Ikaros pues cuando termino solo quedaba su pantalón hecho jirones además de estar quemado y ya no usaba camisetas dentro solo el manto.

Tenía puestos unos pantalones anchos oscuros estilo militar con botas oscuras y detalles rojos, unas rodilleras que iban a juego con estas, mientras su torso tenía una camiseta negra sin mangas que se ajustaba a su torso, todo está vestimenta no fue más que un capricho que se le había ocurrido de ultimo minuto antes de salir.

Camino hasta su espejo y se sorprendió bastante cuando vio su reflejo, mientras entreno no se había visto en ningún momento, así que fue una grata sorpresa, su rostro había madurado un poco e incluso ahora tenía una ligera barba que, si bien no era mucha, era notable y hacia verlo más maduro aún.

Antes de entrar tenía una complexión delgada casi tirando a atlética por su contante trabajo en natación y en bicicleta, ahora superaba bastante la atlética, no era muy exagerada, se había concentrado en músculos para fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y movilidad, así que el volumen estaba muy fuera de la discusión, incluso el admitió que se veía increíble y esa vestimenta le daba un toque más atemorizante, hizo una nota mental de un día salir en la noche vestido así y ver la reacción de la gente.

Camino a su escritorio y tomo unas tijeras y volteo su mirada hacia la angeloid que estaba en silencio viendo sus acciones, le estiro las tijeras y ella lo miro confundida.

 **\- Me gustaría que me cortaras el cabello, por favor, me gusta como se ve, pero es imposible que todos crean que creció así en un dia –** Menciono mientras le daba las tijeras y acercaba una silla.

La angeloid asintió entendiendo que era verdad, así que espero a que el chico se preparara, coloco una sábana vieja en el suelo y tomo otra que Ikaros tomo y coloco alrededor de su cuello, y lentamente comenzó a cortar, mientras el chico disfrutaba la tranquilidad que daba la atmósfera, cerró los ojos un momento mientras Ikaros daba los últimos cortes, y entonces por pero impulso comenzó a acariciar su cabello y el olvido lo que pasaba y solo se dejó estar, todo parecía perfecto hasta que ella pareció despertar y se detuvo dando un paso hacia atrás.

El que casi se había quedado dormido, reacciono y se levantó sacudiendo su cabeza dejando caer los rastros y de cabello y después se quitó la sabana dejando caer en la otra sabana del suelo, se miró al espejo y noto algo un tanto peculiar, su cabello estaba prácticamente del mismo tamaño que cuando se fue, pero en lugar de acomodarse hacia abajo como usualmente lo hacia este se encontraba un poco más erizado como su tratara de levantarse, cosa que le causo gracia.

 **\- (** _ **"¿Estar tanto en contacto con la electricidad lo habrá afectado?"**_ **) –** pensó mientras tomaba algunas cosas para dirigirse al baño **– Ikaros, iré a bañarme, ¿podrías preparar el desayuno? –** pidió con amabilidad mientras iba a la puerta.

 **-Si Masutā –** respondió ella mientras se dirigía a la cocina

* * *

El chico llego al baño y se ducho rápidamente, lavando su cuerpo y salió para secarse, cepillo sus dientes y por último y con algo de dolor en su orgullo tomo un rastrillo y se rasuró, tenía que dejar a menor evidencia posible, tomo su uniforme y se lo puso, noto que este se le ajustaba demasiado.

Suspiró y activo a _[Unity]_ **– _[_** _ **Adaptation**_ ** _]_ – ** ocupo una de las habilidades del anillo y pronto la ropa creció lo suficiente para ocultar su musculatura haciéndolo ver delgado.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, y tomo su uniforme de gimnasia que ocuparía ese día, y haciendo los mismos ajustes tomo su saco y se fue a la sala, tomo asiento en la mesa y no paso mucho cuando Ikaros dejo su desayuno frente a él, dio las gracias y espero a que sirviera los otros dos, una vez estando todo servido y ambos sentados comenzaron a comer, en una atmósfera tranquila, hasta que por el pasillo apareció una adormitada Komachi.

Que sea tallo los ojos y luego miro a los dos ocupantes de la mesa que la voltearon a ver **– Buenos días –** saludaron tranquilamente, aunque en su interior el pelinegro quiso hacerlo mas efusivamente pues en si tenía más de un año de ni verla.

Ella los miro perpleja, ¡¿Se van un día entero y solo dicen eso?! **\- ¡Hermano, Ikaros-san!, ¿Puedo saber donde estuvieron ayer? –** pregunto un tanto molesta, pero esto no pareció incomodar ninguno de los dos.

Hachiman apoyo sus codos en la misa y la miro tranquilo **– El día de ayer fuimos a muchas comisarias buscando información de Ikaros, pero no logramos encontrar nada, y entre el viaje de regreso y otras cosas llegamos ya muy tarde –** termino de decir mientras volvía a su desayuno y Komachi tomaba asiento.

Ella lo miró con sospecha buscando signos de mentira en su mirar, y aunque no pareció encontrarlos, noto algo más, su hermano se veía muy distinto en su rostro, incluso un poco en su complexión, pero fue por lo más obvio **– Hermano, ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello? –** preguntó seria mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

El la miró divertido **– Mientras buscábamos encontramos una estética donde daban pruebas de corte gratis así que entre por curiosidad, ¿Qué tal, se me ve bien? –** pregunto de lo más fresco como si hubiera ensayado.

Su hermana estaba confundida, sin duda no encontraba mentiras, pero sabía que había algo - **Bueno si, se te ve mejor a tu desalineado cabello de siempre –** respondió algo molesta, comenzando a comer.

El soltó un ligero gracias y continuo en los suyo, una vez ella termino, anuncio su salida y se retiró, y una vez el chico y la angeloid se quedaron solos el volteo a verla **– Ikaros, ¿Ya tienes lo que te pedí? –** preguntó volteando a ver a la chica

Ella se levantó y volvió con un maletín negro **– Todo está aquí Masutā –** respondió mientras lo abría, dejando ver al chico su contenido.

En entonces puso una sonrisa confiada levanto su puño mientras [ _Unity_ ] comenzaba a brillar **– Excelente… -**

* * *

 **Academia Sobu**

Después de despedirse de la angeloid el chico tomo sus cosas y se retiró a su escuela, pero esta vez prefirió ir caminando a paso normal, dejando ver un porte serio, pero a diferencia de otras veces caminaba erguido y con la mirada serena.

Pronto llego a la escuela y se fue directo a su salón, entro y se dirigió directo a su lugar sin notar las miradas furtivas que atraía, debido a los cambios que no alcanzaba a ocultar, y antes de darse cuenta ya tenía a su lado a Yuigahama **\- ¡Yahallo Hikki! –** lo saludó de inmediato llevándose muchas miradas de sorpresa de muchos, incluyendo a los propio Hachiman.

 **\- Buenos días Yuigahama –** Respondió con tono tranquilo una vez recuperado.

Ella le sonrió **– Veo que cambiaste de estilo de cabello, te queda bien –** Alagó volviendo a sorprender al chico, aunque en su mente la chica se debatía en decir otra cosa, pues, ¿era idea suya o el chico estaba más grande que antes?

Él se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero no lo dejo demostrarlo **– Emm… Gracias, tuve la oportunidad de estar cerca de una estética que quería promocionarse con cortes gratis –** Respondió queriendo salir del tema.

Pero ella no quería dejar morir a conversación **– Eso si es suerte, por cierto, ¡Esforcémonos mucho en el entrenamiento de hoy! –** Exclamó con una sonrisa determinada, contagiando a Hikigaya.

El cerro el puño con fuerza y lo levanto levemente **– Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso, demos el cien por ciento –** La chica se sorprendió y sin quererlo se coloró un poco ante la sonrisa de Hachiman.

Y antes de decir cualquier otra cosa llego Totsuka acercándose a ellos **\- ¡Oh, Yuigahama-san, Hikigaya-kun, que sorpresa verlos hablando juntos en clases! –** dijo un poco sorprendido de verlos socializando ahí.

El chico no pareció ofendido o algo **– Justo hablábamos de un tema relacionado a ti, del entrenamiento luego de clases –** respondió con tranquilidad Hachiman.

El chico le mostro una sonrisa cálida y agradecida **– Me alaga que se tomen mi entrenamiento con tanta seriedad –**

Hikigaya le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, pequeña, pero sincera **– Es respuesta a tu determinación de hacer mejorar el equipo –** respondió solemne y con ese aire de madurez que desde hacer rato estaba mostrando.

 **\- Muchas gracias –** comento sincero, y antes de poder decir algo más, el profesor llego, dando inicio a la clase y todos tomaron su lugar despidiéndose rápidamente.

* * *

Las clases pasaron con tranquilidad, y al parecer nadie presto la suficiente atención a Hachiman, cosa que lo hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio para sus adentros, nada paso distinto, pero cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, tomó lo que le había preparado Ikaros y se retiró a su lugar favorito en silencio, sin saber que la mirada de Hayama lo había estado mirando furtivamente todo el tiempo, el si había visto los cambios en el chico.

Hachiman tomo asiento en las escaleras, se sentía cómodo **– Vaya, como extrañaba esto –** dijo relajado mientras ponía sus manos en el suelo detrás de él y dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de la brisa.

Entonces advirtió una presencia acercándose, afilo su mirada y volteo con velocidad, estaba a punto de ponerse en guardia cuando recordó que no estaba en uno de sus entrenamientos, y que era poco probable que alguien quisiera atacarlo, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver a Yui que lo miraba un tanto nerviosa.

Ella estaba así por la forma en que él se había volteado, estaba segura que él no había podido escucharla, quería sorprenderlo, pero él se había girado de manera brusca y con una mirada fiera, que si bien duro mu poco, ella alcanzo a notarla, parecía como si esperara que alguien lo atacara.

 **\- Tranquilo Hikki, solo soy yo –** mencionó aun nerviosa levantando las manos en señal de paz.

El chico volvió a su semblante tranquilo **– Esta bien, solo me sorprendí que alguien viniera por acá, ¿Acaso volviste a perder e ibas por las bebidas? –** preguntó recordando su encuentro en ese mismo lugar hace apenas un par de días.

Ella se sentó a su lado, observando el panorama, a lo lejos podía ver estudiantes que jugaban algún deporte, incluso le pareció ver al chico de los manuscritos practicar Fútbol a lo lejos.

 **\- Realmente no, de hecho, le mande un mensaje ayer diciéndole que hoy no iría a almorzar con ella –** Mencionó tomando la atención de Hachiman.

Que la miro un poco sorprendido, según recordaba ella y la pelinegra eran un tanto unidas pues solían almorzar juntas desde el día del incidente de Miura **– Suena algo sorprendente, ¿algún motivo en particular? –**

Ella pareció ponerse un poco nerviosa, pero pareció que trato de superarlo **– Bueno realmente hoy quería almorzar aquí junto contigo, es un lugar muy agradable –** Comentó dando un bocado a su comida.

El pobre chico casi se atraganta, volteo a verla sorprendido **– (** _ **"Algo aquí no está bien, ella no suele hacer eso, ¿[Arcadia] se habrá equivocado y me abra sacado en un mundo alterno?")**_ **–** pensó mirando a la chica, aunque rápido decidió ignorarlo y continúo comiendo **– Ya veo… -** Respondió con la voz más tranquila que encontró.

Ella dudo en continuar la conversación, pero sacudió su cabeza levemente, no esta vez…

 **\- Hey Hikki –** El aludido volteo a verla **\- ¿Cuáles son las cosas que te gustan?...**

Yuigahama estaba en su salón completamente feliz, todo el descanso logro conocer más a fondo al peli negro, y eso la tenía contenta, noto como este se sorprendió cuando ella quería saber más de él, y así mismo el ahora sabia más sobre ella. Pronto llego el final de las clases y llego la hora de ir a su club.

Se levantó, se despidió de sus amigos y volteo al lugar de su compañero y noto que este ya no estaba, se sorprendió y camino rápido al club quizás se lo encontraría, pero no pasó.

Entró al salón del club y notó que era la primera en llegar, extrañada dejo sus cosas y se cambió rápidamente, y mientras acomodaba sus cosas entro Yukinoshita que parecía confundida por verla llegar antes que ella.

 **\- Buenas tardes Yuigahama-san, es un poco extraño verte tan temprano aquí –**

 **\- Oh, Yahallo Yukinon, bueno… vine rápido esperando alcanzar a Hikki, pero lo encontré –** dijo un tanto decepcionada.

Y como si fuera una invocación la puerta fue abierta entrando el chico de ojos de pez muerto con su uniforme de gimnasia ya puesto, ambas voltearon a verlo, y Yukino observadora como ella misma, notó de inmediato los cambios que tenía, lo notaba más alto, como si hubiera pegado un estirón, y su cabello igual se veía distinto, su rostro no mostraba mucha diferencia, pero casi podía jurar que se veía más maduro.

 **\- Hola, Totsuka ya está de camino, solo iba a cambiarse –** mencionó como si nada mientras dejaba su saco en el suelo y se recargaba en la pared esperando la llegada del chico.

Ambas solo lo saludaron de regreso e igual forma solo quedaron esperando y pasando unos minutos llego Totsuka disculpándose por hacerlos esperar y se movilizaron a la cancha, comenzaron con los estiramientos y como siempre Yukino los veía desde la distancia.

Entonces comenzaron a correr alrededor de la pista, dieron 25 cuando Yui y Totsuka estaban algo cansado, miraron al chico a su lado que parecía fresco como si casi no hubiera corrido.

 **\- Totsuka… -** lo llamó y este volteo a verlo – **Si en las próximas 25 vueltas no me sigues el ritmo, darás otras 20 como castigo –** dijo severo y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, dejando un poco pálido al chico al escuchar el castigo que le esperaba, dando todas sus fuerzas a sus delgadas piernas.

Yui vio esa orden sorprendida, el chico se había escuchado estricto e inflexible, rápido noto como Totsuka se esforzaba por alcanzarlo, y ella trató de no quedarse atrás pero apenas llegando a la vuelta 44 sus piernas ya no pudieron más y tuvo que detenerse, se sentó a descansar y miro como frente a ella paso corriendo Hikigaya, con gesto estoico como si esto no les costara mucho, y unos pasos atrás venia Totsuka que al igual que ella parecía no poder mucho más pero aún continuaba.

Unos minutos después concluyeron las 50 vueltas, mientras tanto Yukino veía esto a la distancia y algo interesada, pero no dijo nada, prefería dejar que todo fluyera.

Hachiman parecía un comandante entrenando un nuevo pelotón, apenas terminó, comenzaron a hacer flexiones, donde las hacía más rápido que ambos y al peli blanco le exigía que lo hiciera más rápido haciendo que este se esforzara por tratar de igualarlo, al igual que Yui esto les pareció algo casi imposible pero aun así lo hizo llegar a las 60 flexiones con mucho esfuerzo mientras Yui alcanzo a hacer 3 series de 7 flexiones logrando hacer 21.

Luego de eso, los puso a hacer carretilla ( **Nota: por si no quedo claro, una persona sostiene los pies de la otra y avanzan juntos mientras la otra persona usa las manos para avanzar),** dejo que ambos lo hicieran primero, dando dos vueltas completas y después de dejar que ambos descansaran un poco, le pidió a Totsuka ayudarle para hacer el también, y al hacerlo el chico se sorprendió pues prácticamente fue arrastrado por la velocidad de los brazos de Hachiman que hizo 5 vueltas completas un poco más rápido de lo que ellos hicieron 2, y aunque ambos se sintieron algo mal al ver lo superior que era el, no se desanimaron y trataron de cumplir las exigencias del chico en los demás ejercicios.

Luego de dos horas de agonía impuesta por el chico por fin se acercaron a las raquetas.

 **\- Yui –** La llamó antes de tomar su raqueta **– Por favor ve donde Yukinoshita y estén preparadas con un botiquín y botellas de agua –** Dijo con seriedad yéndose a donde estaban la caja de pelotas de tenis.

 **\- ¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿Por qué Hikki?! –** pregunto consternada.

Este volteo a verla con seriedad **– Hazlo… por favor-** Dijo en tono amable, pero se notaba que no aceptaría replicas, por lo que no le quedo de otra más que obedecer e irse con Yukino a preparar lo que pidió.

 **\- Totsuka, tú me pediste ayuda para mejorar como jugador del club de tenis… -** Comenzó a decir tomando una raqueta con su mano derecha.

 **\- ¡SI! –** Exclamó determinado.

El entonces lo miró intensamente **– Entonces te daré una evaluación, y es que tu técnica lo que te ha estado fallando es tu tiempo de reacción, así que te concentraras en esto, yo lanzare las pelotas y tú las vas a lanzar de vuelta, ¿entendido? –** pregunto serio y Totsuka asintió y se posiciono.

 **\- ¡Entonces comienza! –** Dijo mientras daba un golpe a una pelota que viajo demasiado rápido que el chico apenas tuvo tiempo de poner su raqueta defensivamente así que la pelota rebotó, pero solo por la fuerza que venía, y antes de decir otra cosa una pelota impacto en su rostro derribándolo.

Antes esto, las chicas se alarmaron **\- ¡Sai-chan! –** De inmediato Yui salió corriendo con el botiquín en la mano al igual que Yukinoshita que se acercó rápidamente al chico le revisaron el golpe, posiblemente se inflamaría, pero fuera de eso no era nada grave, así que lo ayudaran aponerse de pie.

En eso Hikigaya se acercó caminando **– Debes concentrarte, y ver la pelota para responder el tiro, si no la ves o reaccionaras –** Dijo serio a unos pasos de ellos.

Entonces Yukino lo confronto **\- ¡Eres un bruto, lo golpeas y le dices eso! –** le reclamó, claramente molesta.

El solo la miro indiferente **– Lo lamento** _ **Mein Führer,**_ **pero si quiere que su ejército esté listo para invadir Polonia, debe estar preparado y esta es la única forma -** respondió con fuerza mirándola a los ojos, así negro y azul colisionaron, hasta que una voz los detuvo.

 **\- Él tiene razón -** en seguida ambas chicas lo miraron sin entender **– Esta es la única forma de mejorar, así que vamos de nuevo Hikigaya-kun, por favor no te contengas –** dijo determinado volviendo a su posición, haciendo formar una sonrisa de satisfacción en Hachiman.

Yukino suspiró y se alejó, mientras la peli rosa se acercó a el **– Por favor no seas muy tosco –** pidió mirándolo con sus ojos brillantes.

El solo se limitó a suspirar **– Haré lo que pueda –**

Y así el entrenamiento continuo hasta ya tardé, donde Totsuka salió con varios moretones, pero muy contento por notar su mejoría.

* * *

 _ **Varios días después**_

Los días pasaron y Hachiman seguía liderando el entrenamiento de Totsuka logrando grandes avances ahora ya no era golpeado por los proyectiles que le mandaba y ahora podía defenderse mejor en los partidos contra él, mientras el por las tardes pasaba el rato con Ikaros y su hermana lo cual era bastante entretenido. Además, junto a Ikaros se iba a entrenar a las afueras de la ciudad, claro teniendo cuidado de que nadie los viera.

Y así poco a poco todo comenzaba a avanzar, entonces una tarde mientras practicaban Totsuka luego de contrarrestar un disparo de Hikigaya que cayó al suelo parcialmente por alcanzo a recomponerse y apoyar una rodilla, haciéndose un ligero raspón, que no era nada comparado con los moretones que tenía en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Yui se aproximó un poco preocupada **\- ¿Estas bien Sai-chan? –**

Él se levantó y volvió a su posición **\- Si, estoy bien, continuemos –** pidió con voz determinada.

En eso Yukinoshita se acercó **\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir practicando, ya llevas mucho tiempo? –** dijo mirando disimuladamente las marcas del chico.

El asintió con la cabeza **– Hikigaya-kun se está esforzando mucho por hacerme mejorar, es lo menos que puedo hacer –** Dijo tomando la pelota preparándose para hacer un saque.

 **\- Ya veo, en ese caso lo dejo en sus manos, Yuigahama-san, Hikigaya-kun –** Finalizo retirándose lentamente.

El chico puso una ligera cara de decepción **\- ¿Crees que ella piense que no estoy mejorando y se cansó de mí? –** Pregunto en tono apagado, caminando hacia la red, Yui también se acercó y apunto de consolarlo, Hikigaya hablo acercándose a ambos.

 **\- No es lo que piensas Totsuka, tu estas mejorando mucho, solo que nuestra querida** _ **Führer**_ **no lo quiere reconocer –** Mencionó divertido, subiendo los ánimos de chico.

Yui por su parte asintió animada **\- ¡Si, si!, Yukinon no abandona a nadie que este ayudando. -**

Hachiman puso una sonrisa irónica **– Cierto, ella es el vivo ejemplo… No la abandono en la cocina a pesar de sus fracasos con sus galletas –** señaló cruzándose de brazos.

Yuigahama tomo unos segundos asintiendo de acuerdo hasta que la capto **\- ¡¿Qué se supone que eso significa?! –**

Entonces se acercó al chico pelinegro y comenzó a golpearlo en el brazo cosa que a él no le dolía, pero sin darse cuenta, la chica noto la diferencia en la dureza y densidad de su brazo de la última vez que lo golpeo, pero no pudo decir nada ya que una voz la interrumpió.

 **\- Vaya están jugando tenis –**

Los tres voltearon y vieron al grupo de Miura y Hayama en la entrada.

 **\- ¿Les importa si jugamos también aquí? –** preguntó con su habitual tono creído la rubia.

El pequeño peli blanco se aventuró a responder **– Miura-san, no estamos jugando –**

Pero la chica solo puso un gesto un poco molesto **\- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué?, ¿No te escuche? –** dijo en su tono de demanda.

Ante esto tanto Yui como Totsuka bajaron un poco la cabeza cohibidos, esto fue visto por Hachiman, que se molestó un poco – **Creo que te está fallando un poco el oído Miura, así que seré generoso y te lo repetiré… "Esto no es un juego, estamos teniendo una práctica", así que por favor retírense, Totsuka pidió el permiso para** _ **su**_ **práctica –** respondió serio dejando sorprendidos a todos en la cancha, pero muy molesta a Miura.

 **\- No entiendo nada de esto, pero si tu estas aquí, esto es totalmente asqueroso –** Dijo con desdén y haciendo una cara de que le parecía repugnante.

En eso intervino Hayama tratando de hacerla de justiciero **– Vamos, vamos…. No hay necesidad de pelearse, será más divertido si jugamos todos juntos –** su voz empalagosa sonó como angelical a oídos de Miura.

En eso el pelinegro avanzó un poco agresivo hacia el **\- ¡A que te refieres con todos Hayama?, ¿Qué poder tienes para decidir por** _ **todos?,**_ **No ocupes frases baratas para tener lo que quieres -** dijo con fuerza haciendo más pesado el ambiente.

El rubio se acercó con una sonrisa nerviosa **– Yo no quería decir eso, lo siento Hikitan… -**

 **\- Hikigaya –** Interrumpió bruscamente el azabache.

El rubio pareció confundido **\- ¿Perdón? –**

 **\- Hikigaya, ese es mi apellido, ¿quedo claro? –** su voz intimidante no dejo espacio para replicas, el deseaba con todas sus fuerzas activar a _[Unity]_ y tener otra ropa puesta para dejar más claro el mensaje.

Hayama sudo por la actitud del chico, y en sus adentros temió que este reaccionara violento contra el **– Yo, lo lamento Hikigaya-kun, si hay algo en que pudiera ayudar –** ofreció nervioso con las manos tratando de poner paz al asunto cosa que resultó inútil.

Hachiman puso su mirada indiferente **– Hayama, agradezco tu solemne preocupación y tu ayuda, pero aquí están demás –**

Antes de poder decir otra cosa una pelota de tenis iba hacia la red, pero el azabache con el leve movimiento de brazo la detuvo y ahora estaba en su mano, sorprendiendo aún más a todos.

Como responsable estaba Miura que tenía otra pelota y una raqueta de tenis en las manos **– Oye Hayato, vamos, quiero jugar tenis –** usó un tono más de niña caprichosa que fastidio a Hachiman.

El rubio pareció pensarlo un momento **\- ¿Entonces qué tal esto?, tengamos un partido, el que gané tendrá la cancha –** pusó una sonrisa presuntuosa, el peli blanco quiso intervenir pero no pudo porque continuo hablando **– Ya que somos muy diferentes, así se arreglaría el asunto, y por supuesto ayudaremos a Totsuka-san a practicar, después de todo, jugar contra rivales más fuertes lo hará un mejor jugador, ¿está bien? –** preguntó confiado.

El azabache le lanzo la pelota de vuelta **– Perfecto –**

En eso Miura se mostró más animada **– Vaya, eso suena divertido, entonces hagamos equipo mixto –** dijo asumiendo su posición en la cancha **– Vaya, sí que soy una genio jaja –** comento presumida.

Yui volteo a verlo determinada **– Esforcémonos Hikki –**

El volteo a verla serio **– Yuigahama, tu no vas a jugar –** dijo tajante tomando su raqueta.

Ella se sorprendió **\- ¡¿Por qué no voy a jugar?! –** pregunto indignada.

 **\- Las cosas están tensas en tu grupo, no creo que a tu** _ **reina**_ **le agrade mucho enfrentarte, solo mírala, te está observando –** señaló a la rubia que veía a Yui molesta.

 **\- Oye Yui, ¿En serio vas a enfrentarme? ¿Eso te parece bien, ir en contra mía? –** Preguntó egocentricamente levantando una ceja.

Ella no dudo en responder **– Bueno Hikki necesita un compañero así que lo haré –** respondió firme, logrando que la rubia levantara las cejas sorprendida.

 **\- En serio agradezco tu ayuda Yuigahama, pero esto debo hacerlo solo, yo hice este embrollo y ahora lo resuelvo –**

Trato de replicar **– Pero no debes hacerlo solo –** Siendo secundada por Totsuka

( _ **Inserten:**_ _ **Nanatsu no Taizai – OST 02 7Tsuno:the1**_ )

El solo volteo a verlos con una pequeña sonrisa **– Solo confíen en mí, ¿está bien? –** pidió y ambos se sintieron más seguros, así que asintieron **– Bien entonces vayan a ver como gano este partido –** dijo ferozmente poniendo una mirada rauda.

Una vez en posiciones Miura y Hayama de un lado e Hikigaya del otro completamente solo, mientras Totsuka fungía de árbitro con Yui a su lado.

La rubia puso un gesto de burla **\- ¡Que paso, acaso Yui ya no quiso hacer equipo con alguien repulsivo como tú? –** dijo con sorna, mientras algunos estudiantes se acercaban a ver el partido, y algunas chicas miraban al _príncipe_ de Sobu, pues solo tenía puesta su camisa arremangada, sacando suspiros de algunas.

Incluso Tobe comenzó a grabar quien sabe con que fines **– No, solo que quería hacer esto solo –** Respondió tranquilo.

Entonces Totsuka dio la señal **\- ¡Comiencen! –**

 **\- ¡Te tragaras tus palabras! –** dijo molesta dando un saque.

El azabache tuvo que retroceder rápidamente para alcanzarlo y respondió con fuerza que alarmo a sus adversarios que trataron de detener el tiro, haciendo que saliera mal hacia la parte del peli negro y este se estrellara en la reja.

 **\- Love – 15 –** dijo Totsuka un poco sorprendido, mientras los demás estaban impresionado con la técnica.

Yui estaba fascinada **\- A pesar que Yumiko es una gran jugadora que llego al torneo de prefectura de la secundaria, el logro contestarle bien el saque –** menciono emocionada, de que quizás él podría ganar.

Los siguientes minutos fueron una fascinación a los espectadores que de a poco fueron llegando, decían que el gran _príncipe_ estaba por humillar al chico de ojos de pez muerto.

Pero al llegar vieron lo contrario pues a pesar de estar solo, dominaba el partido, cada tiro que podía lo regresaba con fuerza y precisión, y al parecer el número no le afectaba, se movía con tanta rapidez que no importaba a donde fuera el tiro, él llegaba a tiempo para contrarrestarlo.

Miura se lanzó de lado tratando de contestar un tiro, pero no llego, dando punto a Hikigaya **\- ¡Game! –**

 **\- ¡Lo haces muy bien Hikki! –** lo animaba Yui bastante feliz de ver como el chico se aproximaba a la victoria.

La mayor parte de los alumnos no celebraban los puntos del chico, pero glorificaban los poco que llevaban la pareja rubia.

Miura se levantó molesta, solo quedaba una oportunidad si el chico lograba otro _Game,_ ellos habrían perdido - ¿ **Cómo es que un perdedor y fracasado como tu este ganando? –** pregunto con enojo contenido, sin saber que había tocado una fibra sensible en el chico.

" _ **Solo eres un perdedor fracaso, y siempre lo vas a ser"**_

Esas palabras estaban grabadas en sus recuerdos, la vez que su padre borracho se las había dicho, había logrado llenar de ira a Hachiman.

( _ **Cambio de soundtrack:**_ _ **HunterxHunter - Hegemony Of The Food Chain**_ )

Ahora era su turno de dar un saque, concentro toda su fuerza en su mano y golpeo la pelota, que salió como una bala, Miura trato de poner su raqueta, pero vio como esta se había partido del mango dejando pasar la pelota que reboto con mucha fuerza del piso a la reja donde se estrelló, asustando a los que estaban ahí, pero lo que los había asustado de verdad era que la pelota se había roto.

Quedo en silencio hasta que Totsuka hablo **\- ¡Ga-game! -**

Cuando Yuigahama voleo a ver al chico supo que algo iba mal, su mirada se había oscurecido, indicando problemas, noto como entre los chicos estaba Yukino, mirando todo analíticamente.

El juego se reanudo, pero ahora el azabache jugaba de forma más agresiva, no lograron hacer ningún punto, a pesar de todos sus intentos y los ponía nerviosos que ya llevaban 4 pelotas rotas más la raqueta, y que decir de los alumnados, ya estaban comentando ente si sobre el comportamiento de Hachiman.

 **\- ¡Game! –** 5 pelotas destrozadas, y su ira aún no se había aplacado, esas palabras fueron un poderoso detonante, decido a dar lo último pues este era su último punto y ganaba, golpeo tan fuerte como su brazo le permitió.

La pelota rebotó en el piso y ahora iba directo a la cara de Yumiko, él tarde se dio cuenta de su error, y el sonido de algo siendo golpeado sonó en la cancha.

Todo el mundo guardo silencio ante la escena, Hayama había tacleado a la chica evitando el golpe y la pelota quedo atorada en la reja.

 **\- ¡GAME! –**

Y entonces todos los estudiantes entraron comenzando a vitorear al rubio como si hubiesen ganado el juego sin perder un solo punto.

Hachiman lo miró, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar a la salida entonces Yukino lo abordó **– Así que por lo que veo ganaste el partido, pero perdiste la batalla –** dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de burla.

 **\- El pareció el héroe ante todos, es lo normal –** mencionó como si nada, en eso llegaron Yui y Totsuka.

 **A pesar de que ganaste un dos contra uno, te ignoran, es algo lamentable –** suspiró decepcionada.

 **\- Yuigahama-san… -** La chica giro a verla **– me alegra que te enfrentaras a Miura –**

La mirada de Yui se iluminó **– ¿Lo viste? –** Ella asintió **– Vaya, te preocupas por mi como una gran amiga –** dijo feliz

Yukinoshita se avergonzó un poco **\- No me importa lo que opinen de mi así que está bien si quieres pensar que soy tu amiga –** dijo tratando de sonar indiferente pero no le salía.

 **\- Yukinon… -** dijo conmovida antes de pegarse a uno de sus brazos, y comenzar a caminar juntas.

 **\- Por favor mantén distancia, me estas ahogando –**

El azabache comenzó a caminar hacia el salón del club hasta que Totsuka lo alcanzo.

 **_ Hikigaya-kun… umm… muchas gracias por lo de hoy y por entrenarme, en serio gracias –** dijo feliz mientras caminaban.

Él puso una sonrisa **– No fue nada –** menciono y continuo su camino al club

Una vez llego procedió a cambiarse, se quitó el pantalón e deportes colocándose el normal, después se sacó la chamarra y camiseta, justo en ese momento la puerta fue abierta, y al voltear encontró a sus dos compañeras de club que estaban rojas mientras lo veían fijamente, entonces recordó que no tenía nada en el torso.

Antes de decir una palabra **\- ¡PERVERTIDO! –** gritó Yui y le arrojó la raqueta que alcanzó a esquivar, y cerró la puerta de golpe.

El miro eso confundido **– Pero si yo solo me estaba cambiando… -**

* * *

 **Continuara….**

 **¿Merece Reniews?**


End file.
